Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: Naruto has suffered all his life. Upon losing his memories in the Valley of the end, The Nine Tails takes this opportunity to manipulate Naruto into leaving the leaf behind. Three years later the young blonde finds himself in a peculiar position, and suddenly a lot of eyes are on him. When thrown into a world of politics, sex, and bloodshed, how will the child of destiny react?
1. Chapter 1

Okay_ so this is my new Naruto story, I'm a huge fan of Naruto and have been for a while, let me know what you think, as I stated in the Summary, this will be a very dark Naruto story, with a very dark Naruto past. This story starts at the end of The Sasuke Retrieval Ark, right at the end of the battle of the valley. Main pairings include NarutoxOC SasukexSakura, ShikamaruxTemari InoxSai as well as others that I like. Please feel free to ask questions and drill me for info... cuz I love the Narutoverse so much! Anyway let's begin!_

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

_Naruto internal speech_

**Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 1

"_**Well... that Uchiha brat really fucked you up**_." A deep menacing voice chided, to the young blonde boy who lay unconscious in the valley of the end.

The Kyuubi glanced around it's empty cage, Naruto subconscious didn't say anything in reply. The great demon let out a huff before reaching his chakra out, he felt it pass through Naruto's body and fill him up, it was right about now that the demon came to understand just how grave Naruto's injuries were, he wasn't just unconscious, he was comatose.

"**Damn brat. Well I can't just leave you to die in this wretched valley**." The fox stated, more to himself, then his host, whom was well beyond hearing him at this point. The Nine Tails quickly flooded an immense amount of chakra into Naruto's body, forcing his wounds to begin healing, while at the same time, because of Naruto's condition (coma) allowing him to take control.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened and for the first time, in twelve years, The Nine Tails was able to look upon the outside world.

Using his chakra to work Naruto like a puppet the demon forced him to sit up, as he did, he felt an immense amount of chakra rush to Naruto's head, The Kyuubi could tell that Naruto had suffered an immense head wound from the fall he took after he and Sasuke collided. The Demon also felt Naruto's ribs pop back into place from where Sasuke had punched him in the chest when they collided. Moving Naruto's body was difficult but not impossible, the great beast quickly figured out how to effectively pilot the idiots body and got him to his feet. He glanced around and noticed Sasuke laying on his back a few feet away. His eyes were closed but his chest was raising and lowering, so he was alive.

"**Brat**!" The Demon spat, as he looked at Sasuke, "**All you managed to do was scratch his headband you runt**!" The demon once again chided Naruto, even though he couldn't hear him.

The Nine Tails felt a pressure release from Naruto's head as his chakra finished healing it, Naruto had landed directly on his head after he and Sasuke collided and the fall had cracked his skull open. As his head finished healing the beast did a quick check of all of Naruto's limbs and the rest of his body, making sure there were no injuries that he missed. He stopped as he was scanning Naruto's head, out of habit he replayed all of Naruto's memories which to the great beast could be processed in a second or two.

He paused... something was wrong. He replayed Naruto's memories and it happened again. The memories just stopped a few weeks before Naruto graduated from the academy. The Demon grinned wickedly. "**Oh my... it's all gone! Your clone jutsu, your rasengan, your friends, your sensei, that perverted old sage... all of it's GONE**!" The Demon cheered almost triumphantly, "**Oh... I have just been granted a chance to rewrite things... oh... I do believe a change of scenery is in order**."

The Nine Tails took one last look around the valley through Naruto's eyes, the demon grimaced as the memories of his last battle in this valley, returned to him. After a moment the memories faded and the demon refocused, he knew now that Naruto was healed, it would only be a matter of time until he woke up, so if he wanted to leave, he would have to go now.

The tailed beast, sent more of his chakra into Naruto, enveloping him in the one-tailed cloak. And like that with a single mighty leap, the demon, piloting Naruto's body, went hurtling out of the valley at top speed. Direction didn't matter, nor did destination... the beast knew that the only things that kept Naruto anchored to the leaf were his friends and bonds he had formed... but now... those were gone.

The smile on the demons face never vanished as he put as much distance between the leaf and Naruto as he could.

**-Meanwhile-**

"We couldn't find him." Pakkun muttered as he and a few other members of Kakashi's pack returned to their masters side.

Kakashi let out a tired sigh as he looked down at Sasuke, who was unconscious on the valley floor. He and his pack had been there for twenty minutes looking for Naruto but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Look Kakashi... we can stay here... the kid needs a doctor." Pakkun told him as the little dog stood over Sasuke.

"I know Pakkun... I'll take Sasuke back to the village, and I'll gather some of the trackers, do your best to try and find Naruto's scent while I'm gone." Kakashi's ordered as he knelt down and picked up his student. He positioned Sasuke on his back, and gave another sigh before jumping onto the valley wall and then once more to leave it.

**-Back at the village-**

"My lady... Kakashi Hatake has returned." an ANBU informed the slug princess.

"That's good, tell him to come see me." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes mam!" The ANBU replied before vanishing from the room.

"I wonder how it went." Jiraiya stated, he was leaning against the wall in Tsunade's office, waiting along with her for Kakashi and Naruto to return.

"We'll know soon enough." Tsunade replied.

A few moments went by before Kakashi appeared in front of them, as always his face was indistinguishable.

"Report." Tsunade ordered, when he appeared.

"Mission was a success, Sasuke has been retrieved. Though... Naruto is missing." Kakashi added after a quick moment of thought.

"What?" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya said in unison.

"I have my pack scouring the valley of the end, but they can't seem to locate him. With you permission my lady I would like to take some of the trackers back out with me, and see if we can't find him." Kakashi explained.

Tsunade stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "I'll go with you." Jiraiya offered, as Tsunade nodded.

"I would appreciate the help. Sasuke is at the hospital, I asked the ANBU to keep an eye on him while he's there." Kakashi told them as he turned to leave.

"I'll go see the boy myself." Tsunade said after a moment. "Find him." She ordered the two of them as she walked towards her office door.

Both quickly nodded and vanished.

Tsunade let out an audible sigh as she marched out of her office, and made her way to the hospital.

A few minutes went by before she finally reached it, once there she quickly made her way to Sasuke's room, there were two ANBU standing outside the door, along with a familiar pink haired girl leaning against the wall, opposite the door.

"My lady!" Sakura stated happily when she saw her.

"Sakura. Have you heard?" Tsunade asked as she reached the door.

"I heard some of the villagers saying the Kakashi sensei brought Sasuke back, but nothing else." Sakura replied.

"Naruto is missing." Tsunade flat out told her as she opened the door and stepped into the room, leaving Sakura dumb struck.

**-Later-**

"This is bad Kakashi. Orochimaru and the Nine Tails chakra is all over this valley, it's impossible to separate the two." A sensory tracker told him.

"I know." Kakashi agreed, staring out across the valley.

"Naruto isn't skilled enough to move without leaving a trail, but the rain is making it hard to follow sent, so he has that advantage. The only two plausible scenarios is that he showed up to face Sasuke, beat him, and was taken by a third party." Jiraiya began to explain to the others.

"Or?" Kakashi asked, eying him intently.

"Or he beat Sasuke and then ran." an ANBU interjected.

"Is it possible he was killed and his body is just floating down stream?" One of the ANBU asked.

"No... my hounds have been scouring up and down the valley, they can't find him. He's just not here." Kakashi replied, with a sigh.

"We have to keep looking, even if he is dead, his body contains secrets, secrets that we must retrieve." The ANBU stated after a moment.

"Naruto... where are you?" Kakashi said to himself as he let out a sigh and moved to continue the search.

**-Two day later-**

Far off in the land of lightning, in some no name little village, Naruto sat alone in a back alley, the great beast still very much in control of his body.

The demon was holding Naruto's headband in his hand, he stared at it for a few moments before snapping it in half, and tossing it into a nearby garbage can.

"**That settles that**." The Demon said to himself. The Nine Tails was so happy to be away from those lands, to finally be free of the wretched stench of the leaf village. He could slowly feel Naruto's subconscious gaining ground, he was starting to wake up, it would be another day or two, but he would be fine. All except for the missing memories of the past few months. The farthest Naruto's memory now went, was a week or so before the academy graduation exams. "**Okay..****.**" the beast sighed as it began to try and recreate memories of Naruto's jutsu. Luckily the demon was able to use it's own memory to create the memories for Naruto, which meant it could twist them however it liked.

He made sure to give Naruto memories of his two signature techniques the Shadow clone jutsu, and the Rasengan. In the end he didn't give Naruto any new memories, just added in a few things so that Naruto would remember how to do the techniques when he woke up.

"**You'll thank me for this kid... that village treated you like garbage... and all you ever did was love them. Now you're free, and I intend to make you, make the best of it... … …**" The demon paused in his cage and looked around and the empty blackness. Suddenly a feeling rose up in him and he suddenly shouted, "**Do you see this Minato? I've taken your boy away from your precious village, and now he'll walk a path that I've set for him! I'VE WON**!" The great beast declared triumphantly.

After a few moments of nothing but silence, the demon settled down and mused over how easy it was to control Naruto's body. He guessed that because Naruto was comatose and his consciousness was currently checked out, attributed to his easy control over the body. The demon was sure that when Naruto began to wake up, that it would become incredibly difficult to maintain control.

The Demon smiled wickedly... this was too good. He decided to get some food into Naruto's body, he pulled back most of his cloak and decided to ditch Naruto's orange jacket, once that was in the garbage the beast made it's way to the market, he kept his head low, and avoided eye contact, the dark marks on Naruto's face, did draw a few gazes, but no one recognized him so they chose to ignore it.

Using what little money Naruto had on him, the beast bought him food and water, the merchant didn't seem to care that all Naruto did was walk up point to what he wanted and then handed over the money. The demon quickly fed Naruto, and then found another comfy alley to sleep in.

As he settled Naruto's body down, the demon began to feel another force begin to take over Naruto's body, it was slow, but strong. Naruto must have been regaining his senses, it would be a few hours still, but he would be awake soon.

"**Now... what am I going to tell you?**" The Demon thought. A few seconds went by before a plan formed in the might beasts brain. He began to plant fragmented memories in Naruto's brain, bits and pieces of his battle at the Valley of the End... though he made sure to change a few things around... like the conversations, that he and Sasuke had.

The Nine Tails smiled as he finished implanting the fake memories, he then continued to think up the lie he would tell Naruto, and slowly but surely it all took shape.

**-Later-**

"_Where am I_?" Naruto asked, as he lay in a dark room, in a pool of water.

"**Hello Naruto**." Came a deep and menacing voice.

Naruto immediately shot up and was greeted to the massive sight of the nine tails sitting beyond a cage.

Naruto let out a loud scream and shot to his feet, ready to run.

"**Calm down brat... I can't hurt you from in here**." The Beast told him, slightly annoyed.

"_Wha... what are you? Where am I_?" Naruto asked, as he slightly cowered from the beast.

"**I am the Nine tailed fox, and this is your body**." The beast answered truthfully.

"_The... Nine tails..._" Naruto stared in horror for a second before letting out another wail of terror.

"**Shut up**!" The Demon roared at him.

Naruto's head immediately dropped, and he stared at the floor.

"**We're inside your subconscious having a little chat, because I just got finished searching through you memories and I have found that you are suffering from amnesia**." The Demon explained.

Naruto looked back up at him, though didn't look him in the eyes, suddenly a confused look took up residence on his face, "_What's amnesia_?"

"**It's...**" The demon began, and then stopped and growled at the boys ignorance before continuing. "**You hit your head and lost some of you memories**."

"_What? How did that happen_?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"**Look... what's the last thing you remember?**" The beast asked.

Naruto stared at him for a second before thinking back, the last clear memory he had was his classmates laughing at him, after Iruka dragged him into school. But there was something else, another memory, bits and flashes of a fight, between him and Sasuke.

"_I was fighting Sasuke. What was I doing fighting Sasuke_?" Naruto asked.

"**He was trying to kill you.**" The Demon told him, at the sound of that Naruto kind of cringed.

"_Why... would Sasuke wanna kill me_?" Naruto finally got the courage to ask.

"**You pulled a prank on him, and embarrassed him in front of many villagers. So in turn... he ran you outta the village... but that wasn't enough, no... he chased after you and tried to kill you... and do you know what... your people let him**." The Fox told him. The demon inwardly grinned as a look of shock and horror appeared on Naruto's face.

"**Do you understand why they hated you so much? It was because of me... they hated your very existence, simply because I was inside of you**." The Fox explained to him.

"_So it was your fault? You were the reason they hated me so much? Why? What did I ever do to deserve this_?" Naruto asked as he held back tears.

The Fox narrowed his eyes at Naruto, everything had fallen into place, now it was time to make his move.

"**I'm sorry**." The Great Beast told him.

"_You're... sorry_?" Naruto repeated, not expecting that from the Nine tailed fox.

"**I am sorry that you have to suffer because of me. Whenever I am released from the cage my own power overwhelms me, I lose control and go on a rampage. Though once I am sealed within a host, my mind becomes my own again... it is only when this happens am I able to think clearly... So for that, I am sorry**." The Fox told him.

"_You lose control_?" Naruto stated taking a step towards the great fox.

"**Yes... I have too much power, and it drives me insane. Only inside of a persons body, can I finally think clearly. I have watched you suffer for years at the hands of those abusive villagers... I have so longed to be able to help you.**" The beast was laying it on thick, knowing full well that Naruto would easily fall for it as long as the Fox showed him some compassion.

"_So... when you attacked the leaf, all those years ago_?" Naruto began to ask. The Fox, thought for a second, he hadn't thought about what to say if Naruto asked about that, after a quick moment a good lie came to mind.

"**Your mother was my previous host... when she gave birth to you a man with an orange mask attacked her, and tried to release me from her body. He succeeded and I was let lose. Upon being freed my power consumed me and I went on a rampage... your father was the one who stopped me. He sealed me inside of you in the hopes that you would one day bond with me, as your mother had before**." The Beast partially lied to him.

"_You knew my mother? … Wait! You said that my father sealed you inside of me... but the fourth Hokage was the guy who... …_ …" Naruto began to voice his confusion but then stopped as realization struck him.

"**Yes Naruto... the fourth Hokage was your father. He sealed me inside of you, in the hopes that we could maintain the fragile balance that he and your mother, tried so hard to maintain**." The Beast continued.

"_What balance are you talking about_?" Naruto asked, through tears, as he wiped his eyes.

"**You are one of the nine Jinjuriki. Each sealed with a tailed beast. The villages use you as weapons, in order to maintain the balance of power between the villages. Your mother and father were two people that didn't follow** **that same doctrine. Your mother was brought to your village to serve as a defender of the village. Because she was a Jinchuriki, the people of your village decided to wed her to the man who would one day be Hokage, your father Minato Namikaze. That way, he could keep a close eye on her and use her power more accordingly. Luckily for your mother, your father fancied her, and fell deeply in love with her, and over time she began to feel the same. Your mother and father never agreed with the villages stance on Jinchuriki, they both believed that if a person could somehow bond with** **the tailed beast within them, then they could use that power for good. Your mother was my friend... she was kind to me... and it saddens me greatly to know that she is gone. Your father put me inside of you in the hopes that the third Hokage and the rest of the village would follow through with his beliefs and search for a way to allow a Jinchuriki and it's Bijuu to live in peace, with one another, and not be used as weapons**." The Fox was laying it on as thick as he could, and Naruto was balling his eyes out.

"**Sadly... the villagers did not respect the wishes of the fourth. They shunned you like they had to every other** **Jinchuriki. They abused, neglected, and tortured you, for things that you had no control over. I'm sorry to say that most of the people that showed you any kindness, were only doing so because you were a Jinchuriki... a weapon**." The Fox continued, by now Naruto was trembling with anger as memories of the abuse he had suffered all his life came flooding to mind.

"**There was only one... who truly cared for you... Iruka Umino**." The Fox told him. At that Naruto stopped trembling and looked up at the Fox.

"_Iruka sensei_?" Naruto asked, tears still hot on his face.

"**Iruka lost his parents when I went on a rampage, and yet... he could never bring himself to hate you. You were like his little brother... and because of the way that he treated you, because of how nice he was to you, he often caught flak for it, from his superiors. He was the only one who cared about you Naruto...**" The great beast said, it sounded almost sad, well as sad as it could sound.

"**I have longed for this meeting since your birth Naruto. Your father was afraid that my power would corrupt your mind so, he set the seal to only weaken when you were old enough. If he had known how the village was going to treat you, I'm sure he would have weakened it, so that we could have met earlier. I have watched your horrible life and yearned for the chance to meet with you, to tell you why the village treated you so badly. I'm sorry that it took me so long**." The Beast apologized, this time actually sounding sincere.

"_No... I'm sorry. If I knew that you were trapped in here, alone, I would have made the attempt sooner to meet you_." Naruto stated, as he wiped tears from his eyes and looked at the fox gratefully.

The Nine Tails, was absolutely jumping for joy on the inside, he was very close to having Naruto wrapped around his large furry finger.

"**Thank you... Naruto**." The beast thanked him, even offering a polite bow just to emphasize his 'gratitude'.

"_So... how did I get away from Sasuke_?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"**He was kicking your ass, when suddenly the seal weakened enough for me to give some of my power to you. That was enough to turn the tide, and you managed to beat him, though you lost consciousness and fell over thirty-five feet and landed on your head. Cracking your skull open on the hard rock of the valley floor. I was able to take control of your body and heal your wounds, while at the same time getting you the hell outta there**." The Fox told him.

"_Wow... you can do that_?" Naruto asked, with a little amazement.

"**Heal your body, yes. Posses you, only when you're comatose**." The Fox answered.

"_Wow... so where are we now_?" Naruto asked.

"**The land of lightning**." The demon answered.

"_That far_..." Naruto muttered, his thoughts slowly crawled towards his home. The fox sensed it, and made a quick move to quash all of Naruto's thoughts of home... forever.

"**Naruto... the only thing left in the leaf is Iruka... and I'm sure if he could talk to you now he would tell you to stay away. Stay away from all of the hatred and abuse. Stay away from all of the people that would use you as a weapon. Think about it Naruto... outside of the leaf... no one knows that you are my Jinchuriki. No one will look at you and just see the Nine Tails... you can be whomever you want to be out here. You can be free. Free of persecution, and of disrespect. You can live a normal life, or join up as a Lightning ninja. I can help train you how to use Ninjutsu, if you want... think about it. You can do and be whatever you want**." The Nine tails told him, and he knew as a sad grin appeared on Naruto's face that he had won him over.

"_You're right... Iruka sensei would want me to be happy. I can be whatever I want out here_." Naruto agreed.

"**I specifically chose the land of Lightning because it has no diplomatic relations with the Leaf... you don't have to worry about the Leaf finding you here, and even if they do, they would have to take the risk of running foul of the Raikage, so I think your good**." The Fox informed him.

"_Okay... can I still talk to you if I leave here_?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes. Just will yourself out, and you should wake up where I left you. I'm connected to your brain, just think a question and you'll hear my reply**." The Nine Tails explained.

"_Cool_." Naruto stated, as he suddenly woke up.

Naruto looked around to see he was laying, uncomfortable in an alley. "_an alley, you couldn't have found me an inn to sleep at_?" Naruto thought to the beast.

"**Hey... with the money you had on you, you should be glad I was able to keep you fed**." It shot back.

"Well... I guess it's time to start a new life." Naruto stated as he took a few steps outta the alley and looked around. He let out a sad sigh and began to walk.

There were people walking around him, and some went out of their way to avoid him. Naruto was about to worry, when the Fox chimed in. "**You look like shit, and smell like ass**."

Naruto looked down at himself he was just wearing his t-shirt and his pants were torn and dirty. He smiled as he realized why these people were avoiding him. He smiled because he knew that with a bath and some new clothes, he would immediately become just another face to them. A face that with time... could become anything.

**-Time elapse, three and a half years later-**

"Yo. Yo. Yo. Bro, what I gotta be here Fo?" Killer Bee whined to his brother as they took a seat, in a small stadium, that overlooked a small arena.

"**That was weak, Bee**." The Ox commented from inside of him.

"You keep that rapping up for even one second longer and I'm gonna beat your ass into the ground, now sit down and shut up!" Ay told him with authority.

"Come on Bro, don't beat up on me for being free." Bee chimed back but a glare from Ay, caused him to immediately shut up.

"Lord Ay! It's so good to see you again!" A large strong man stated merrily to Ay as he joined them in the single high class booth that overlooked the Arena. He was white skinned and large just like Ay, obviously in his late forties or early fifties. He had brownish hair that was starting to gray, and a medium length beard. He had a somewhat jolly look about him, which was interesting, considering the many scars on his face told of a very dark past Lord Hiyoto was the feudal lord of the southern most provinces of the land of lightning, and served as their buffer with the mainland.

Ay stood from his seat and immediately greeted the man with a warm hand shake. "Lord Hiyoto it's good to see you again."

"As it is to see you. I see you've brought your brother along with you. It's good to see you again Lord Bee." The big man greeted them.

"Though my brother brought me here outta spite, I am eager to see a good fight." Bee replied, motioning toward the arena, which earned a laugh from Hiyoto.

"So lord Hiyoto, what exactly is this fight for?" One of Ay's bodyguards asked. He was black of skin with white hair, which covered one of his eyes.

"Ah... Darui it's good to see you again... and you too Cee." Hiyoto replied looking at Ay's two bodyguards. The other being a white, blonde haired man, both offered him quick bows before looking to him for an answer.

"Well you see... I'm getting on in years, and I need to ensure the my line remains strong. My daughter has already informed me that she would take no man as a husband who couldn't best her in battle. So I secretly set up this dual to test her against a couple of my finest warriors. If she beats all of them then I can offer her some sort of prize, but if one of them manages to beat her, then I will have the two wed." Hiyoto explained.

"I'm going to assume she doesn't know what this competition is really for?" Ay asked, giving his old friend a knowing smirk.

"Nope... and neither do the men participating." Hiyoto added.

"Did you at least make sure that none of them were married?" Darui asked, giving the old lord a bemused look.

"Of course! The bonds of marriage are a sacred thing, and those bonds have to be tempered with love, trust, and respect. I would never force a man out of wedlock" Hiyoto added.

"So, just so we're clear, you're going to have a bunch of guys fight your daughter and if one of the guys wins he gets to plow her?" Darui asked, his look hadn't changed. Both Cee and Bee smirked and started to giggle at that.

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds like a stupid idea." Hiyoto pouted.

"So... why did you ask me here?" Ay finally asked.

"Well... first we have a few very important missions we need to talk about, but the second reason was so that not only could you enjoy this fight, but I would like to ask you to offer your blessing to the man whom is to be my son in law, and who is to rule by my daughters side one day." Hiyoto stated.

Ay simply nodded, this kind of thing was common, He would often be called on to offer his blessing to young couples of noble families, as a show of good faith and a great relationship between the hidden cloud village and the feudal lords.

"Very well... I will offer my blessing to the victor... though it will be interesting to see is there will even be one. Last time I saw her, your daughter was quite the viscous little fire bolt." Ay commented

"Indeed she was, and she's only become more like her mother over the years." Hiyoto laughed.

"Are you speaking of me behind my back, Daso?" Came a woman's voice. They all turned and looked as a very beautiful woman in her mid to late thirties entered into the booth. She looked pumped, as if she had just come from a work out. She was dressed in long blue pants, and she wore a short elegant kimono on top.

"Hello dearest wife! I was only telling Lord Ay here about Nayumi and how much she takes after you." Daso Hiyoto replied, with a grin.

"Greetings Lord Ay, Lord Bee, Cee, Darui." The woman stated with a smile, she looked much younger then she really was. She had dark brown, almost black hair that reached the middle of her back, she also had dark wide eyes. The four cloud ninja offered their greetings to the woman.

"Did you just come back from the training yard, Ayane?" Daso Hiyoto asked, as his wife sat next to him.

"Yes... I was training with Nayumi. She's eager to prove herself in this little competition of yours." Ayane replied, with a smirk.

"Did you end up making your choice on who you wish to participate?" Daso asked his wife.

"Yes." Ayane replied with a smirk.

"Oh good." Daso stated, then glanced over at Ay, who made a face.

"When I told her my idea to wed Nayumi, she said she would only agree to it if I allowed her to choose a fighter to participate." Daso explained.

"Who did you end up choosing my lady... if you don't mind me asking?" Cee asked, politely.

"The Kitsune." Ayane replied with a grin.

"The Kitsune... wow... this should be interesting." Daso stated, with wide eyes.

"Who is the Kitsune if you don't mind me asking?" Cee asked. Darui, Bee and Ay listened intently as suddenly a gate opened down in the arena and warriors began to spill out of it.

"The Kitsune is a young mercenary that showed up in these parts about two years ago. He's kind of a local legend. He has shinobi skills but no allegiance." Daso explained.

"Is he a rogue?" Ay asked, eying his old friend intently.

"No I don't think so... he's young, about my daughters age, and his form is very sloppy, plus he doesn't fight like any Cloud ninja I ever seen. So unless he ran here from another country, I think he is just self taught." Daso explained.

"If he's not that good, then why is he a local legend?" Darui asked.

"I didn't say he wasn't good, I said he was sloppy. The kid lacks finesse, but he's good. Plus he possesses a few incredibly rare high level jutsu. I have personally seen him use the shadow clone jutsu on more then one occasion, and I have heard stories that he is capable of using a technique that from what has been described to me, sounds very much like the fourth Hokage's Rasengan." Daso told them.

"Really... well then this should be interesting." Ay commented as he focused on the men and one woman that had spilled out into the arena. His eyes drifted over them, there were twenty-four warriors. Most were Shinobi. Two were even Cloud ninja, he kept scanning them and came across a young girl, probably sixteen, she had short, shoulder length brown hair, one of her eyes was slightly covered by her bangs. She was white of skin with dark eyes just like her mother. The young girl was average height, with a petite build, but not grotesque. She was slightly muscular from what Ay could see at this distance, though once again she wasn't so muscular that she was grotesque. The young girl had a fair beauty to her, though to anyone who knew her, they would know that the beauty was not part of her personality at all. The girl was stubborn, self righteous, and prideful. Ay had remembered the last time he had met the girl, she told him he looked like a shaved ape and that he should go back to the zoo. He ended up making her eat dirt, and busting Bee's nose, who had overheard her remark and started laughing.

This girl though... had a reason to be prideful. Her father was an amazing shinobi by any right, and had fought in the last two great wars, While her mother was a tiajutsu prodigy whom often dreamed of traveling to the Leaf village to face their own Green Beast. By all accounts Nayumi Hiyoto was a prodigy, Ay had to smirk at the thought, a prodigy and yet a stubborn runt without an ounce of humility.

He decided to continue his search of the contenders, and his eyes came to rest on a peculiar sight. A blonde haired boy, about Nayumi's age whom Ay recognized almost immediately.

"Well.. isn't this interesting." They all heard Bee mutter to himself.

Ay was about to say something when suddenly Daso stood and addressed the small crowd that had gathered to watch the fight, as well as the fighters themselves.

"Greetings one and all. We are gathered here today before the Raikage himself to enjoy a spectacle of combat. These brave warriors have offered themselves up, as contestants in a free for all, brawl, that will end only with one winner. The winner will receive a prize befitting their skills. Now... let's get this fight going! Begin!" Daso shouted to all the warriors that had gathered around the edges of the arena, spaced evenly apart.

Suddenly a few men charged either into the center of the arena or simply along the edge towards each other. The fighting quickly erupted as a handful of jutsu were unleashed, most were lightning.

Nayumi rushed forward and picked a target, a man that had his back to her she brought her hands up a weaved together a few hand signs, suddenly she was at his back. "Lightning Style: Channeled Burst Strike." She muttered as suddenly her arm lit up with lightning. Before the man could turn to investigate, she slammed her fist into his back, allowing the lightning to release from her hand as she punched. The result was a loud, bright burst of lightning and suddenly the man went rushing forward. He slammed into the wall of the Arena, leaving a large crack in it as he fell to the floor, obviously unconscious.

"And the first KO goes to Nayumi! That's my girl!" Daso cheered for his daughter. His wife simply rolled her eyes and smiled, while Darui and Cee both nodded, she was indeed an impressive young girl.

Ay and Bee however weren't watching her... they were watching someone else, the blonde boy who still stood at the edge of the arena watching the fight... they both knew whom he resembled and if their combined gut feeling was correct, then they knew who he was.

**-Down in the Arena-**

"_So.. how do you think I should do this? Quick and quite, showing off my finesse. Or... flashy_?" Naruto asked the Fox.

"**Well seeing as how I prefer flashy, and you lack finesse, I think we should just dive in and have some fun.**" The Fox replied.

Naruto thought about that for a second before smiling and saying aloud, "Agreed."

And with that Naruto created a few shadow clones and charged into the fray, unaware of the eyes locked on him. Unaware that his life was about to change once again...

_Okay that's it... let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. I'm aiming for a much darker story, but even in dark stories there can be laughs and light moments. Also I enjoy creating my own jutsu so if along the lines of the story, you feel like offering up your own made up techniques, I always open to hear about it. The speed at which I update will depend on whether people like it or not. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to offer suggestions or advice, I'm always open criticism. So until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so I got excited... here's chapter 2, please review and let me know what you think._

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

_Naruto internal speech_

**Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 2

Naruto quickly side stepped the punch and drove his knee right into his attackers gut.

"**Hmph... I bet that hurt**." The Nine Tails commented.

Naruto watched as the man recoiled a few steps before continuing his assault. He rushed forward and drove his fist into the mans face, right as a clone swept his legs out from under him. The man quickly fell to the ground and Naruto was quickly on him. He pinned the man to the ground with one arm and then with his free hand, punched the guys lights out.

Naruto glanced up from his fallen opponent and scanned the arena. There were four people left, and he recognized two of them, one was you young co-captain of Daso Hiyoto's guard, and the other was his daughter...

"_That little brat is still in this_?" Naruto thought to himself.

"**From what I can tell, she is pretty skilled**." The Fox commented.

"_Yeah but still... you'd figure since this is the only chance that they're ever going to have, the guards would gang up on her, and teach her a lesson or two_." Naruto said back to the fox.

"**She is an annoying little brat isn't she? If only she wasn't so good looking**..." The Fox agreed.

"_Got a crush on her_?" Naruto asked.

"**No... but you do**." The Fox replied.

"_What? No I don't_." Naruto almost shouted back to the Fox.

"**I can read your mind kid... and I know that you were picturing her nude when you were pounding your meat the other day**." The Demon shot back.

"_Hey! No! Never! We promised never to talk about those moments_!" Naruto shouted, his face turning red.

"**Aw... did I embarrass you little guy**?" The Nine Tails asked.

"_Fuck you_." Naruto growled in reply as he tried to shake away his embarrassment.

"**Hey theirs nothing wrong with thinking of a pretty girl like that. Especially when it's her. That toned fit body**..." The fox continued to embarrass him.

"_Shut up_." Naruto stated, his face turning redder.

"**Those big brown eyes...**" The Fox continued.

"_Shut Up_!" Naruto shouted at him again.

"**I'm guessing that she has perky tits**." The Beast commented.

"_SHUT UP_!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, his face was as red as a tomato.

"**Plus... she's mean. And mean girls like it rough**." The demon added.

"_For fucks sake_!" Naruto threw up his arms and returned to the fight.

"**Aw... what's wrong? The truth hurt?**" The Nine Tails asked with a wicked grin as Naruto left.

"_Just drop it alright! Regardless of what I may or may not feel, she's a clients daughter, and you told me to never get involved personally with clients_." Naruto gave him a thought before focusing on the fight.

"**Ha... so you do like her... you like the way she talks down to people... it gets you off doesn't it?**" The Nine Tails laughed, but Naruto just ignored him.

Naruto glanced over just it time to see Nayumi send another man flying with a lightning style jutsu. She turned to deal with another man whom she must have been fighting earlier cuz he was slowly inching away from her as she approached him.

Naruto shook his head at the cowardly man and looked over to see the Co-captain of the guard eying the two as well, he suddenly looked over at Naruto and charged towards him. Naruto guessed that the co-captain wanted to finish him off quickly before dealing with Nayumi who he probably considered a bigger threat.

"**Naruto... Rape him**!" The fox ordered, as the co-captain charged toward him. Naruto just smirked at the order, and began to back pedal to avoid the co-captain's strikes, he had electrically charged his sword and was swinging it at Naruto.

Naruto had to move fast to avoid the strike, though as he backpedaled a plan formed in his mind, as the man swung his sword Naruto hopped back out of the way, but he made sure to allow his hands to come together for just a split moment so that a shadow clone could be created.

Naruto's plan worked, because he was to focused on Naruto, the co-captain didn't hear the shadow clone appear behind him. He continued to attack Naruto, and finally drove him to the arena wall. Naruto ducked one of his swings and quickly pushed him back. Right as he did Naruto saw the clone appear behind the guy with the rasengan in his hand. It wasn't the regular rasengan, it was a lighter blue, almost see through version that was used mostly as a quick knock back attack, but because the co-captain was so close the rock hard wall, this jutsu's power would be increased. Naruto quickly rolled to the right, as the clone struck the co-captain in the back with the weak rasengan.

The co-captain flew forward a few feet and slammed into the wall with a great deal of force, the wall cracked and the man's nose was obviously broken. He fell to the ground and wailed in pain, Naruto knew that he had won the dual.

He glanced up and saw Nayumi punch her opponent in the throat, sending him to the ground choking for air. She immediately scanned the arena and came to focus on Naruto who was the only one left standing.

"**Oh.. she's spotted you, I wonder if she remembers you?**" The Tailed Beast commented.

"_How could she... I've always worn a mask around her_." Naruto replied.

"**Hmph... anyway... rape her too.**" The Fox stated nonchalantly.

"_You gotta stop telling me to rape people_." Naruto stated as he rose and prepared to face off against her.

"**Why... it's fun**." The fox replied.

Naruto just shook his head, and focused on Nayumi as she charged towards him. As she raced towards him, she brought up her hands and suddenly two clones were at her sides. Naruto quickly made two shadow clones of his own, and counter charged.

As the two reached each other, Naruto and his clones dove at Nayumi. Naruto's main body plus the shadow clone to his right passed right through, his other clone was drilled in the face by the real Nayumi, and it suddenly popped.

Naruto quickly shot to his feet and charged towards her. She quickly weaved together a few hand signs and stuck her palm out towards him. "Lightning Style: Spark Bullet." She said in a low voice as her arm turned into a lightning rod, and suddenly a small blast of energy shot out of her palm towards him.

Naruto's clone knocked the real him outta the way and took the full force of the jutsu, he immediately popped. Though this didn't deter Naruto, he was quickly on his feet and he summoned two more clones to his sides. He sent the two rushing forward to distract her, while he prepared another low level rasengan.

The distraction worked, the clones got on both sides of her and delivered a few strikes. Nayumi's mother was a taijutsu expert and she had been training Nayumi since she was little, so she didn't have any problems dealing with Naruto's clones. She ducked a punch from one, and drove her fist into it's stomach causing it to pop. The other tried to grab her, by wrapping his arms around her, but she was having none of it, she quickly stomped on his foot and when he winced and leaned forward she slammed her head into his, causing his clone to stumble backwards.

Nayumi quickly turned around and delivered a kick right to the clones face, she seemed slightly surprised that it popped, forgetting for a moment that the real Naruto had lagged behind.

She turned right as the real Naruto made his move. "Rasengan!" He shouted as he drove the low level rasengan into her gut. Nayumi held a look of surprise for a moment, before she suddenly went flying back into the center of the arena, where she landed with a few roles.

Naruto began to walk towards her as she struggled to her feet, he could see that she had a busted lip, and that her stomach had been slightly burned by the rasengan, she wasn't going to be continuing this fight, she had run out of stamina. She let out an angry yell, and suddenly started to weave more hand signs together. Naruto only made a face and then created about three dozen shadow clones to emphasize his point.

Nayumi stared at all of them for a moment, before she stopped and hung her head in defeat.

Daso saw this and quickly stood. "Wow... that was an entertaining fight! I do believe we have a winner!" After he finished speaking he walked forward and hopped down into the arena. He was quickly followed by his wife, as well as the cloud shinobi, Ay, Bee, Cee, and Darui.

"Good fight Nayumi... with a little bit of training you'll be as good as me." Daso praised his daughter, who now stood glaring daggers at Naruto, more then a little pissed that she was beaten.

"And you... well... you never fail to amaze me Naruto." Daso praised Naruto as he approached them.

"Thanks old man... it was a fun fight. Yumi's got a lot of skill." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Yumi?" Both Darui and Cee said at the same time.

"It was Naruto's nickname for Nayumi." Ayane informed them. As she heard the name, Nayumi's eyes lit up with flame.

"You!" She hissed as she started to take steps towards him.

"**She figured it out**." The Fox warned him.

"_I know_." Naruto thought back in reply. As he raised his hands in surrender. Naruto had done a few jobs for the Hiyoto family, though whenever he was on the job Naruto wore a Kitsune mask, and a hood so that no one could identify him. Daso and Ayane were the only two clients that had ever seen his face before.

"Fucker!" Nayumi hissed at him.

"Hi Nayumi... how are you?" Naruto asked, trying to be respectful, knowing full well that she was having none of it.

"**You're lucky she just fought nine people and is worn out, otherwise she would be on you in a flash**." The Nine Tails told him.

Naruto just continued to smile and hold his hands up in surrender. He knew that Nayumi would do anything, just for the chance to thrash him about, and Naruto knew why. He had made a mistake in his past, a big one, and it earned him the ire of this young girl.

**-Flashback: Two Years Ago-**

One night, because he was horny and stupid, Naruto decided to go spy on the girls side of the local spas. The Nine Tails had no problem with it, and simply asked Naruto to wear a different mask so that if they were caught, he wouldn't be recognized. So Naruto decided to go with irony and wore a pig mask, which sent The Nine Tails into a frenzy of laughter.

As Naruto stood upon a tree watching woman come and go, a familiar sight caught his eyes. It was lady Ayane and her daughter, Nayumi.

Naruto blushed deeply upon seeing them, his eyes focused on them intently as they removed their towels and stepped into the water. The two were similar in terms of body composition, since both practiced tiajutsu often, and were therefore physically fit. Ayane was exceedingly stunning she had milky white skin, and very fine womanly curves that were topped off by two beautiful C-cup breasts. Her beauty made the other girls in the spa stare at her with jealous eyes. Naruto ogled the beautiful woman for a few moments, before his gaze fell onto the daughter.

Naruto knew Nayumi in passing, since he had, at that time, performed a few missions for Lord Hiyoto, and he knew of her as a stuck up brat. Nayumi wanted to prove that she was an amazing shinobi, so she often would challenge her guards to fights. Her goal was to one day pass up her father in terms of skills, since he was a legend in the land of Lightning. The old guy had fought in the second and third great ninja wars, so he had a great deal of skill.

Naruto grinned as he began to eye up Nayumi, whom was his age at the time. He had only spoken too her once before, and she had never seen his face, or hair for that matter. The first time he spoke to her, he gave her the nickname 'Yumi' which she hated. Though after hearing about Naruto's skill, she was eager to test herself, though Naruto didn't feel like it and blew her off, which earned him the young girls wrath.

He continued to stare at her, beautiful just like her mother, pale skin, he could also tell that she was going to be stunning just like her mother, though even at fourteen, her breasts were still just small little mounds sticking out of her chest, but that didn't matter boobs were boobs to Naruto.

"**Hey kid... she's seen you**." The fox informed him with a grin, knowing that this could lead to either Naruto getting laid, or chaos... either way, he was going to enjoy this.

Naruto heard him and glanced up from Nayumi's breasts to her face, and saw that she was just staring off. Naruto was confused for a second until he figured out whom The Fox was referring too. He glanced over at Ayane and found her eyes locked on him. "Gah!" Naruto let out a scream and fell from the tree.

He laid on the ground staring up at the sky for a moment as he heard the ladies in the spa let out cries of embarrassment. After a few seconds he sat up and glanced around as suddenly the wooden wall surrounding the spa's exploded outward. Naruto watched in horror as Nayumi and about six other woman marched out of the spa, murder in their eyes. All of the woman were still in towels as they locked on to Naruto and began marching towards him. He was staring at them with fear in his eyes as suddenly Ayane leaned out from the broken remains of the spa wall, and looked at him. He locked eyes with her and suddenly she smiled and winked at him.

Both Naruto and the Nine Tails adopted the same look of confusion.

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Nayumi weaving hand signs. Naruto shot to his feet, let out a cry of terror and turned to run. He had just about reached the end of the street, when suddenly he caught a ball of lightning in the center of his back.

Naruto was able to stop himself from falling, and made it around the corner. He spent the rest of the night laying in a back alley healing from the burn in the center of his back, all the while the Nine Tails was laughing his ass off.

That was a bad day, but it wasn't what earned him Nayumi's wrath, no what earned him that was when he showed up for a mission that was to be given by lord Hiyoto, a few days later, and he ran into Nayumi. As always Nayumi wanted to fight The Kitsune, and Naruto told her he was busy, though instead of yelling at him or throwing a fit like she usually did, this time she chose to attack him.

She weaved together a few hand sighs and threw a ball of lightning at him when his back was turned. Naruto heard it coming and immediately jumped out of the way. Though because of his surprise he let out a scream. And sadly for him, Nayumi had a very good memory and recognized his scream, as the one that the pig pervert had made before.

"You! You were the one spying on me and mother!" Nayumi accused.

"What? No!" Naruto replied, still wearing his kitsune mask, so she couldn't see his face.

"Liar!" Nayumi hissed at him, as she began to weave more hand signs together.

"**Run kid**!" The Fox shouted at him.

Naruto let out another wail as Nayumi dived at him with a fist full of lightning and punched the ground at his feet. Naruto was able to get out of the way in time to avoid injury.

"Wait. Cant we talk about this?" Naruto asked, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Shut up, and die you pervert!" Nayumi hissed at him, before charging at him again.

And from there she proceeded to chase him all throughout the Village of Aski, attempting to murder him for his perversion.

And from there, began an eternal game of cat and mouse, where Naruto would have to infiltrate Aski in order to talk with Lord Hiyoto, who gave some of the best missions, (money wise) and then he would have to sneak out without Nayumi finding him, otherwise a chase would ensue.

**-End flashback-**

Naruto was snapped out of his flashback by at sudden punch to the face, he stumbled backwards as his hand shot to his face.

"Ow!" Naruto whined.

"Pervert." Nayumi hissed at him darkly as she cracked her knuckles for another punch.

Ayane suddenly appeared at her daughters side with a big smile on her face, "How did you enjoy fighting The Kitsune?" She asked her daughter.

"You're alright... but this fight doesn't count since, I already fought a bunch of people before you." Nayumi replied.

"If I promise you a rematch, will you not hit me again?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his nose.

"Baby." Nayumi chastised him.

Naruto simply gave her a look before looking at Daso Hiyoto.

"Hey there old man... how you doing?"

"I'm good Naruto... I see you're still in form." Daso replied with a big smile.

"Thanks... been working hard these last few months." Naruto replied with a little embarrassment. Daso was one of the few people Naruto considered to be his friend, the old guy was very down to earth, he may not have been the best leader, in terms of politics and economy, but he was beloved by the people and the other feudal lords. Daso hated to be stuck in his castle all day, so he would often venture out into the village to hang out at the bars and talk with the citizenry. More then once he had treated Naruto to dinner at some of the more 'reputable' places in Aski... Daso liked them because they were more fun. On one occasion, not recognizing him, a drunk began to bicker with Lord Hiyoto, which ended in a full scale bar fight. Daso walked away from that fight with a grin on his face and broken rib.

"Well Naruto... it's good to see. Anyway... you're the winner, it's time to tell you what you've won." Daso stated.

Naruto's face lit up... that's the reason he participated in the fight, because lady Ayane had told him that their would be an incredible award, if he won.

"You Naruto of the Kitsune... are to be wed to my daughter, Princess Nayumi Hiyoto!" Daso declared.

Naruto's jaw immediately hit the ground, and the fox burst out laughing.

"No! No way in hell am I marrying this perverted troll!" Nayumi shouted at her father.

"Nayumi! As a loving father, I came to you and asked what kind of man you wanted to be wed too, in response you gave me only one prerequisite. That he be capable of beating you in combat. Naruto has done that, and stories of his skill will more then suffice as proof of his talent in actual combat." Daso replied, keeping his smile.

"But father..." Nayumi started to argue.

"Wait... don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asked, as he picked up his jaw.

"Of course Naruto, speak your mind." Daso replied, still smiling.

"Well... I mean... It's not that I have anything wrong with it... it's just..." Naruto tried to voice his protest, without being offensive to one of the few people that have been kind to him since he left the leaf.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Nayumi suddenly asked, earning everyone's attention. She stopped when she realized the words that had just come out of her mouth, it was her pride that said that, not her.

"See... Naruto. She would love to marry you." Daso stated.

"_What the hell is wrong with that chick... I thought she hated me_?" Naruto asked the Nine Tails.

"**I don't know... maybe she's just as infatuated with you, as you are with her**." The Fox replied back, with a giggle.

"_I am not infatuated with her_!" Naruto shot back to the fox.

The Nine Tails simply let out a huff and laughed.

"No... I don't wanna marry him! He's a worthless toad!" Nayumi whined.

"**How right you are**." The Nine Tails agreed.

"_Shut up_." Naruto muttered back to the fox.

"Look... I have nothing against you Lord Hiyoto, but I really need to think about this." Naruto began, as he came up with a fitting excuse to get him out of this situation. "Marriage is a big step... and I don't know if I'm ready to give up a my life of freedom. Like I said, nothing personal, but I have to really think about this." Naruto finished offering an apologetic bow to Lord Hiyoto.

"I understand Naruto. I asked the Raikage here to offer his blessing to the man whom is to be my daughters husband. I do not wish to ask Lord Raikage to return at a later date, so I must ask for your answer, before the Raikage leaves to return home. You have three days." Daso replied to him, suddenly becoming serious.

"Thank you Lord Hiyoto. And just so you know Nayumi... this decision has nothing to do with you. It's more like me wanting to be selfish. Just so you know, I think you're an incredible, beautiful, and skilled kunoichi, and any guy would be lucky to be married to you. I hope I have not offended you, by not giving my immediate answer. But I truly need to think about this, so with your permission, I need to go and think about this." Naruto stated, in a manner that was unlike him. The Nine Tails had taught him a lot over the past few years... how to be courteous, was one of the lessons. The Nine Tails had hoped it would stop Naruto from getting into trouble with any noblemen. It looks like the lesson paid off.

Nayumi stared at him for a second before turning her head to hide a slight blush. "Yes, you may go." She muttered, in a formal manner, and like that Naruto turned and left.

"Lord Hiyoto... I need to speak with you, in private." Ay stated, in an authoritative manner as Naruto left.

"Of course... let's head back to the castle. Ayane could you stay here and make sure that the men get some medical attention?" Daso asked his wife. She simply smiled and nodded.

**-A short while later-**

"So what do you need to speak with me about?" Daso asked the Raikage as they entered into one of Daso's private offices.

"You Colossal idiot! Do you have any idea who that kid was!?" Ay went off on him.

"Yes... he's the fourth Hokage's son." Daso replied, with a stale look.

"You knew?" Ay asked with a little shock.

"Yes... and just like you I suspect that he's also the Nine Tails Jinchuriki." Daso replied in a cool tone of voice.

Ay made a face and glanced at Bee, who only nodded in reply.

"So the rumors are true... The Fourth Hokage did put the Nine Tails inside of his own son." Ay stated, as he remembered what his spies had told him about, many years ago, when a blonde haired boy matching Minato's description appeared in the leaf. It wasn't until later that Ay came to believe that the boy was the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, due to the leafs treatment of him.

"If you knew all of this, Lord Hiyoto, then why did you ask that boy to marry your daughter?" Cee asked.

"Yes, Why? You do realize that when the Leaf hears about this it's going to be war?" Ay stated to his old friend, giving him an icy glare.

"Not if they wed immediately and I retire. My daughter will take my place as lord of the southern most provinces, plus she will take my position on the Imperial Lightning Council. That will grant her and her direct family protection under imperial law." Daso explained to them.

"You intend to bring the Nine Tails under the land of Lightning's control?" Darui stated, with a bit of shock. The Nations had always fought for the Bijuu, but they almost never succeeded in breaking the balance of power that had remained constant over the year.

"You think the Fire Daimyo will approve of this? The moment he figures out that we have the Nine Tails, he'll call for our heads, and unless the Emperor wants a civil war, then he will force the Lightning Daimyo to give up the Nine Tails." Ay informed him.

"The Fire Daimyo wont let this information get out, because the only people who will know that he is the Nine Tails Jinchuriki will be us and the Lightning Daimyo." Daso replied, cool as a cucumber.

"What about the Leaf and the Fire Daimyo?" Ay asked, not understanding what Daso hoped he could achieve by trying to wed his daughter to the Nine Tails Jinjuriki.

"Have you heard that the Leaf's Jinchuriki is missing?" Daso asked, with a tilt of his head.

"No.. but it's obvious that he is." Ay replied, still confused.

"Exactly... If I had to venture a guess.. the only person outside of the Leaf village that knows that their Jinchuriki is gone is the Fire Daimyo. The Fire Daimyo wont make a big fuss over this because if he does, then everyone's going to know that the Leaf has lost one of it's greatest assets. Plus without their Jinchuriki the Leaf has lost any leverage it may have had in negotiations with us. If I marry him to my daughter then not only will he become a citizen of the land of Lightning, but I will give him a home, a family and a reason to fight for the Cloud!" Daso explained.

"The Cloud? I get the Lightning but why would the boy want to fight for the Cloud? You're not making any sense." Ay replied, shaking his head with confusion, as Bee and the others listened intently.

"You have someone... someone that Naruto can relate to... someone he can understand. As a fellow Jinchuriki, Bee you understand what the boy has been through. I don't know Naruto's past, but I do know that he must have had a harsh life, if he ran away from it. Bee is the most powerful Jinchuriki alive, but Naruto has one of the strongest of the nine, the Nine Tails. With guidance, and compassion from us, Naruto could become a great asset to the Cloud and in turn the Lightning." Daso told them.

"When you put it like that... I see the logic in your plan. But what if the Daimyo orders us to return him. To appease the Leaf and the Fire Daimyo?" Ay asked.

"The Daimyo wouldn't be able to. If Naruto is married to my daughter then he will become a citizen of the land of Lightning. Not to mention, his wife would be one of the feudal lords. Do you know what kind of chaos would result from the Lightning Daimyo, exporting a citizen of the Lightning, who happens to be a nobleman, and if you agree with my plan, then we can also make him a Cloud shinobi, which would give us the argument, that the boy now has secrets of the Cloud village. Besides... you may be loyal to the Daimyo, but we feudal lords are loyal to you Lord Ay... you are our defender. You fight for us... he doesn't. With your support the Cloud and the land of Lightning will have everything it needs usurp the land of Fire and the Leaf, as the most powerful nation." Daso answered.

"What do you think Bee? You would be the one to convince him to join the Cloud. If I followed through with this." Ay asked his brother.

Bee stood quietly for a few moments, before speaking. "I would have to speak with him first. The life of a Jinjuriki is rough, in order to survive you've gotta be tough. I need to see for myself if this Naruto is a coward who ran from his duty, or a broken heart, who ran from his curse." Bee replied, only throwing a halfhearted rhyme, because he felt like it.

"I agree with Bee... if Naruto is a coward who simply ran from his village because he was afraid of what he was, then we have no use for him. But if he was mistreated, that would mean he holds no love for the Leaf, and we could welcome him to the Lightning and the Cloud with open arms. He would feel at home, and might be willing to voluntarily join us." Cee added into the conversation.

"I gotta agree with Cee and Bee, if the kids suffered, then we would be painted as benevolent caregivers who took the boy in, and kept him safe. If he's suffered and we take him in, it could be good for our image, at the very least." Darui added.

"Okay... Daso... I'll have Bee talk to Naruto if he chooses to wed your daughter. Depending on what Bee decides will depend on whether I offer my support or not." Ay told his old friend.

"Thank you Lord Raikage, I appreciate that you consider my proposal." Daso said with a small bow. Suddenly an ominous presence flooded the room. They all glanced around when suddenly Bee snapped his head towards the window. He stared for a second before jumping out the window.

"Bee!" Ay shouted after him, as he jumped after his brother.

Cee, Darui, and Daso quickly followed them, out the window, as Bee made a beeline towards the forest outside of town, as fast as he could.

**-A few moments earlier-**

"_What do you think I should do about this Fox_?" Naruto asked himself, as he leaned against a tree outside of the village.

"**Well let's way out our options. If you say no nothing will happen with your life, and you may lose a client**." The Fox replied.

"_But if I say yes_?" Naruto asked.

"**You'll be given a family. Daso and Ayane will become your in-laws, and you'll have a wife. You won't have to live out of inns anymore. You'll live in a castle, and have servants and guards, and will never have to raise another finger, for the rest of your life**." The Fox informed him.

"_Anything else_?" Naruto asked, he like the idea of having a family, and he did like old man Daso, but he still wasn't sure.

"**You get to have sex with Nayumi**." The Fox replied.

Naruto blushed deeply and then quickly scolded himself for the thought. "_Anything else_?" He asked again.

"**You'll be protected from the Leaf. If you're married to a feudal lord then they wouldn't be able to force you to go back to the village, and if they tried, it would mean war.**" The Kyuubi informed him.

"_I'd be able to stop hiding_?" Naruto asked. A family was the big one, but being able to stop running from village to village waiting for the next time the toads tried to summon him to mount Myuboku.

Naruto thought back to the first time the toads had tried too summon him there. The Fox had told him that it would probably happen and that he needed to be ready for a lot of pain when it did. When it finally did happen, Naruto felt like his very soul was being pulled from his body.

When the toads tried to summon him, The Nine Tails fought back, he had Naruto tear the seal slightly to allow some of his power to flow out of the cage at a regular basis. And when he felt the tug of being summoned, The Nine Tails flooded Naruto's body with it's chakra, stopping the summoning, the beast was then pitted in a battle of wills as it's chakra tried to hold Naruto in place, while the toads chakra tried to pull him away. The battle went on for only two minutes before the tugging stopped. Whomever had performed the reverse summon, had either run out of chakra or lost control of the jutsu. Naruto was left in agony, he felt like every cell in his body had burst all at once.

This game of tug-of-war happened two more times, over the course of the next few weeks, before finally, The Nine Tails came up with a plan. Knowing that it couldn't stop the toads from attempting a reverse summon, the beast decided to do the only thing that it could, and that was to stop them from pinpointing it's chakra when they tried to reverse summon. The Fox guessed that sooner or later sensory ninja would try to locate where it's chakra was, and head to it's location. So the Fox taught Naruto what it could about seals, and then had him create some Chakra displacement seals. This all took about two months, before Naruto had succeeded, and at the time they were hiding in a country that neighbored the lightning in the hope that the leaf wouldn't suspect that they actually lived there.

Once the seals were done they went on a four month journey to all the other countries to plant the seals. The only country they didn't go to was the fire.

Over all this time the toads had tried over three dozen times to reverse-summon him, and each time they met with resistance from the Kyuubi. Naruto was suffering as a result of the struggle, each time his body would be wracked with pain as two powerful forces tried to pull him in two separate directions.

Once they had finished planting all the seals, all over the world, the two returned to the land of lightning and waited for the toads to try again. There was nothing the Nine Tails could do about the reverse-summon, but it could stop the toads from locating Naruto and telling the Leaf ninja where he was.

Finally, it happened, the toads tried once again to reverse-summon him, and they once again met with resistance, though this time as he fought back, the Kyuubi felt bits of it's chakra vanish. He knew that the seals that they had created were coming into effect. To anyone who was looking for a sudden outburst of the Nine Tails power, they would sense it coming from over six dozen locations, all over the planet.

And like that they were suddenly safe to stay in one area. They still watched their backs knowing that the leaf might get lucky and guess the right location, but they both felt much safer, sticking around a certain area for a long period of time. Still there were times when the reverse-summon was more powerful, and the struggle went on for more the ten minutes... at times like these Naruto wished he was dead, the pain was so excruciating.

Every time the Nine Tails fought back, it's power would be released, Naruto often shifted appearance, his eyes turning red, his whiskers turned dark, and his nails turned into claws. It got bad at times, but only once did it ever go so far, that the one tailed cloak appeared, and the combination of being reverse-summoned and wearing the one tailed cloak, almost put Naruto back into a coma.

"**Hey kid... you don't have time to think about that. You've got to make a decision when it comes to this marriage thing**." The Fox interrupted his nostalgia.

"_Shit... what do you think I should do_?" Naruto asked, the Fox.

"**Marry her. You get a wife, a family, a home, and some damn safety**." The Nine Tails replied.

"_Yeah... maybe. Plus if I'm the husband of a feudal lord, then everyone will know who I am, and the Leaf will know where I am. That means they will have to stop the toads and all the damn reverse-summons_." Naruto said to the Kyuubi.

"**True**." It agreed.

"_Okay... I think I have an ans_..." Naruto stopped as a very familiar pain coursed through his body.

"No... not again... fucking stop already!" Naruto hissed aloud as he fell to his knees.

The Nine Tails began to envelop Naruto in his chakra, and fought back against the invisible force that was trying to pull Naruto to mount Myuboku. "**Go to hell you little toad bastards**!" The Tailed beast roared angrily.

Suddenly The Nine Tails became very worried, the force that was trying to summon Naruto was much greater then any they had faced before. He would have to increase his power, in order to fight it, that would mean enveloping Naruto in the One Tailed.

"**Naruto... I'm having some problems I need to up the power**." The Kyuubi informed him.

"Just... do... it." Naruto hissed through his teeth as he writhed in pain.

The Nine Tails quickly released more power, and Naruto was quickly covered by the one tailed cloak.

Naruto continued to writhe in agony as the Nine Tails power coursed through him. He felt the power of the reverse-summon weaken... and for a moment Naruto felt relief pass over him. The feeling didn't last as suddenly the power of the jutsu increased.

"**What**?!" The Nine Tails roared as he felt the summoning power increase in strength.

"Release him!" A voice echoed through Naruto's head. Naruto's mind was in whirlwind of pain, he couldn't focus, but something told him that he should recognize that voice. "I'm not going back!" Naruto finally shouted aloud.

"**Kid**..." The Nine Tails growled as he felt the reverse-summon begin to activate... if he didn't think of something fast then they would both be taken to mount Myuboku.

"Do something." Naruto suddenly pleaded to him.

The Fox's eyes shot wide, in the last three years, his relationship with Naruto had changed. They weren't just demon and host, the Nine Tails had taken Naruto as his student, they were friends...

"**Naruto... I need to release more power, but if I do, then the second tail will manifest**." The Beast informed him.

"I don't care! I'm not going back to that hell!" Naruto shouted in reply.

"Naruto boy... listen to me." A new voice in his head began to say but was cut off when the Nine Tails released a mighty roar and forced more of his power into Naruto. Suddenly the second tail manifested.

Naruto let out a wail of pain, as he suddenly shot to his feet, the power of the Nine Tails overriding the pain of the reverse-summon.

Suddenly a familiar dark skinned man, with white hair and glasses, showed up in front of him.

"You lettin' the beast out to play, you must be havin' an awful day." Bee said to him.

"Those damn toads..." Was all Naruto muttered, as he began to stumble about, losing control of his body.

"Toads? What's up with you fool, ya fool?" Bee asked, as suddenly Ay, Cee, Darui, and Daso appeared next to him.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ay asked Naruto, as the Nine Tails chakra swirled around him.

"Somethin' about toads." Bee said with a shrug, as his own eight tailed cloak enveloped him, and he started to walk towards Naruto.

"Bee... be careful." Ay ordered as he watched his brother close in on Naruto.

"I'm not going back! I'll never go back to that hell!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly lashed out at Bee.

Bee easily dodged the strike and caught Naruto's hand, he then quickly closed it into a fist and punched his fist to it.

"**What seems to be going on here Fox**?" Came the Ox's voice.

The Nine Tails watched as Bee and the eight tailed Ox manifested in front of him.

"**So... you're the eight tails Jinchuriki. I knew I smelt you somewhere Ox**." The Fox said through gritted teeth.

"**What seems to be the problem**?" The Ox asked as he leaned closer to the Fox.

"**Those damn toads are trying to reverse-summon us to mount Myuboku**." The Fox replied, no time to be snide.

"**Oh then your hosts comment about toads makes sense**." The Ox stated, as he watched the Nine tails struggle.

"**What do the two of you want... either help or leave, I'm busy**!" The Nine tails roared at them.

"We'll help you fight, but first I have a question, as is my right." Bee replied.

"**What is it**?!" The Fox roared at him, as he felt the reverse-summon grow even more powerful.

"Since we don't have a lot of time I want you to rate his life on a dime. One though ten, how tough has his life been?" Bee rapped his question.

"**A nine**." The Fox replied, not even caring about the irony.

Bee stared at the Fox for a moment before he nodded and looked back at the Ox.

"Well eight tales, do you got something that can turn the tide in this struggle of pride?" Bee asked him.

"**Yep... alright Fox, let's link our chakra for a moment and the combined force of chakra should be enough to break the reverse-summon**." The Ox stated, as he moved forward and stuck out his fist for the Nine Tails.

The Nine Tails glared at him for a second, before relenting, it was either this or go back to the Leaf. With a huff he stuck his fist through the cage and touched fists with the Ox.

"**You ready**?" The Fox asked.

"**Yep... on three. One. Two. Three**!" Suddenly the two released a combined burst of chakra, the overflow of chakra caused Bee and Naruto to fly apart and slam into the surrounding trees.

"_Did you succeed_?" Came Naruto's voice. The Fox felt Naruto's consciousness quickly fading.

"**Yes... with a little help. Go ahead and sleep now Naruto**." The Fox told him, and like that Naruto was out.

"What happened Bee?" Ay asked his brother as he got to his feet.

"Leaf was trying to reverse-summon him. Kid didn't want to go back. The Fox says his life was bad, and that explains why the kid was so mad... … … We should go through with Daso's plan, if only just so we can help this little man." Bee answered his brother.

"Let's take him back to my castle. We can have him rest there and he can give me his answer later." Daso stated, staring at Naruto with a little worry.

"Cee... take him back to the castle. Bee, Darui, Daso, let's go!" Ay commanded them.

"Where too?" Daso asked, as Ay walked by him back towards the village.

"To deal with everyone who felt that." Ay answered, as he motioned to Naruto.

"Right." Daso nodded and followed after him.

Cee quickly walked over too Naruto and knelt down next to him. He let out a sigh before kneeling down to pick him up. "Things are about to get very interesting around here." Cee muttered as he got Naruto on his back, and began to carry him towards the village.

"**Yes they are**." The Fox muttered in reply, as he settled down in his cage, tired from yet another bout with the mysterious toad summoner. The Kyuubi had to wonder as he fell asleep, who the two voices were.

_Okay here's this chapter... I know it's up quickly but I love Naruto a lot, let me know what you think, and please offer feedback. _


	3. Chapter 3

_KK so I've still got a lot of Naruto stuff running through my head, so I'm going to get out another chapter before I go back to my other stories. Let me know what you think and feel free to ask any questions, I love to answer questions._

_Question answers: _

_First Guest: Maybe_

_Crys: Maybe._

_That's the most I can say to you two. Any other questions you guys may have, I'd be more then happy to answer. Anyway enjoy._

**Demon:talking**

_**Demon:Thinking**_

_Naruto: thinking_

**Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 3

"Ug..." Naruto whined as he opened his eyes from a dreamless sleep.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he sat up and looked around a very elegant room. He looked down and saw that he was laying in a large king sized bed, that looked like it belonged to royalty.

"**I think this is Hiyoto's home**." The Kyuubi commented.

"_What makes you think that_?" Naruto asked as he stood.

"**Um... I don't know... maybe the giant Hiyoto family crest on the wall tipped me off**." The Fox replied sarcastically.

Naruto glanced over and saw the crest, it was an image of three swords crossed with each other and wrapped in lightning. "Oh." Naruto muttered as he glanced down at his clothes.

Naruto usually wore dark brown pants that had a lot of pockets for ninja tools. He also wore a black jacket, and a black hooded cloak to hide his hair and body. He also wore a kitsune mask whenever he went to speak with a client.

After a moment of scanning the room, Naruto thought inwardly and entered into his subconscious.

"_What happened Fox_?" Naruto asked as he stood before the great beast.

"**The reverse-summoning was extraordinarily powerful this time. I almost couldn't fight it off, we ended up having some help from the eight tails and his Jinchuriki**." The Fox replied.

"_The eight tails? You mean he's nearby_?" Naruto asked, slightly worried.

"**It turns out he was that white haired guy that was with the Raikage earlier**." The Fox replied.

"_Oh_..." Naruto said nervously as he recalled seeing the Raikage with Daso earlier.

"_Hey Fox, how long was I out_?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"**Just over a day**." The Fox replied.

"_Damn... they almost got us this time_." Naruto commented as he spotted his cloak laying at the foot of the bed. He quickly grabbed it and threw it on, and then proceeded out the door.

"**Something was different this time... if felt like there were two presences, trying to pull us back**." The Nine Tails informed him.

"_What do you think this means_?" Naruto asked as he made his way towards the castle's main audience room, where he hoped Daso would be.

"**That they're trying harder to get you back**." The Fox guessed.

"_Damn... why cant they just leave me alone_?" Naruto asked, more to himself then to the Fox.

"**You know why**." The Demon answered with a huff.

Naruto stopped and clenched his fists with anger. The Nine tails sensed his host's growing anger, and decided to speak up, "**I'm sorry**."

"_Don't be. It's not your fault they think of you as a weapon_." Naruto replied, as he let his anger fade.

"**Let's go find Daso. I'm sure he's eager to see if you're alright... and to hear your answer**." The Fox suggested after a moment of silence.

"_Answer? … … … Oh that's right. That whole marriage thing. What the hell am I gonna do about that_?" Naruto asked.

"**What do you mean? I thought you had already decided to go through with it.**" The Nine Tails asked with a tilt of it's head.

"_I did... but now that I think about, I know that I was being selfish when I made that choice. Plus... I don't wanna put Daso and his family in danger. If I marry Nayumi, all of a sudden, the whole Fire country is going to be calling for my deportation. Not to mention that the leaf will probably send shinobi to try and make me go back_." Naruto explained to the Fox.

"**So what? We keep running? How long will that last? How long before they try to reverse-summon us again? Whatever they did last time, it almost worked. We need help, otherwise, one of these days we'll be back in leaf custody. And if you thought they treated you horribly before, I can't imagine what they'll do to you now that you're a rogue**." The Fox argued back.

"_So what? Are you asking me to put my own selfish needs before Daso and the lives of his family? Are you asking me to put them in danger?_" Naruto started to grit his teeth in anger as he asked those questions.

"**Yes**." The great beast replied, honestly.

Naruto let out a dry chuckle, "_Well at least you're honest_."

"**Hey! I may be a lot of things but I am not the kind of fox to hide what he's really thinking**." The Fox shot back.

"_I just don't know what to do. On one hand I would love to have a family, I mean Daso is awesome, Ayane is... weird, and Nayumi is... … is... … somthin'. But on the other hand, I don't wanna put them in danger, plus... I would feel like I was using them_." Naruto weighed his options.

"**So... then why don't you tell Daso why you're really here? I mean I'm sure the whole fucking village felt my chakra the other day, so I'm sure Daso is suspicious if not fully aware of what you are. Ask him for some advice**." The Fox suggested.

"_Okay... that's what I'll do_." Naruto said with a nod as he entered into the main audience chamber and found Daso, sitting comfortably on his throne, talking with Lady Ayane.

"Naruto... you're awake!" Daso exclaimed happily as he shot to his feet and walked towards Naruto.

"Hey there old man. Sorry for the inconvenience." Naruto apologized as he walked towards them.

"It's not a problem Naruto. I'm just glad you're awake." Daso said as he reached Naruto.

"I think theirs some things that you and I need to talk about." Naruto stated after a moment, giving Daso a look.

Daso stared back at him for a second before nodding and making a motion for Naruto to follow him to some place more private.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Stop pacing Sakura, you're giving me a headache." Tsunade complained as she held her head in her hands.

"Sorry... it's just... I'm nervous. You said Master Jiraiya was coming back today, and I really want to know how his search for Naruto has gone." Sakura replied.

"I know, he'll be here any minute, so just calm down." Tsunade told her, as she glanced at the other members of team Kakashi, which consisted of Kakashi himself, the newest member Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha.

She stared at Sasuke for a second, when suddenly Jiraiya appeared in the room.

"Jeez, Tsunade I walk through the village gates and immediately get jumped by a team of ANBU demanding I show up at your office. You must be really eager." Jiraiya stated with a stale face.

"Last report from you indicated that you and Lord Fukasaku were going to try something. I assume something happened if you've finally decided to come back to the village." Tsunade stated as Team Kakashi began ogling Jiraiya intently.

"Yes... well I've got some good news and some bad news." Jiraiya informed her with a scratch of his head.

"Alright what's the good news?" Tsunade asked after a moment.

"Lord Fukasaku and I were able to test a form of summoning that should be strong enough to bring Naruto to mount Myuboku." Jiraiya began to explain.

"How is that?" Tsunade asked eying him intently.

"By entering Sage mode and fusing with Lord Fukasaku I was successfully able to enhance the power of the reverse-summoning jutsu. I believe with a little practice Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima and myself can successfully reverse-summon Naruto to mount Myuboku." Jiraiya explained.

At hearing that Sakura and Sasuke began to get excited.

"So then what's the bad news?" Kakashi asked, sensing a 'but'.

"While we were attempting the reverse-summon we were able to pin-point Naruto's location, due to an external source." Jiraiya began, Sakura and Sasuke both tensed at hearing that, knowing that there must be a reason why this is bad news.

"And what kind of external source was that?" Tsunade asked.

"It was the eight tails." Jiraiya answered simply.

"What? How is that possible?" Tsunade acted, as Team Kakashi, minus Sai let out a collective groan.

"We were close to succeeding, we could feel the Nine Tails power weakening, and then all of a sudden another demonic power overwhelmed the jutsu and we were forced to stop it. Lord Fukasaku was able to identify it as the Eight tailed Ox." Jiraiya explained.

"So that means that Naruto is in the Cloud." Tsunade stated, as a look of horror took up residence on her face.

"No... the power surge came from the border of the land of Lightning, he isn't in the Cloud yet, but he is with the Eight tails Jinchuriki." Jiraiya informed them.

"So theirs still a chance to get Naruto back?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"A slim chance, but we have to move fast. If we know where he is, then it's highly probably that the Akatsuki know where he is as well." Jiraiya stated.

"You are right, Kakashi, got get team Asuma, Kurenai and Guy. You're all going on a mission." Tsuande told them.

All four nodded and vanished.

"Now... Jiraiya, tell me everything you know..." Tsunade ordered, giving him a look.

"Well I think I'll have to sit down for this one." Jiraiya began with a sour look.

**-Back at Naruto's location-**

"...and you see... I would feel so guilty if I agreed to this whole marriage thing, without actually having any feelings for Nayumi, plus I don't want to put you or your family in harms way." Naruto finished explaining to him. He had spent the last half hour explaining to Daso, everything. He told him about being the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, he told him about having a horrible life, and how the Leaf treated him like a monster. He told him how Sasuke had to tried to kill him and the Leaf would have let him.

Daso and Ayane listened intently the whole time, and didn't interrupt him once. On more the one occasion the two would grimace, as Naruto explained how he was beaten and then neglected hospital care because of what he was.

Finally as he finished Daso adopted a sad smile, "You've been honest with me Naruto, so I feel like I should be honest with you. I have known for quite a while what you were. It was your appearance that tipped me off, we have been aware for quite some time that the Nine Tails Jinchuriki was somehow connected to the fourth Hokage. Seeing as how you're a spitting image of him, it wasn't hard to figure out. When I first met you, I wanted to keep you close, so that I could keep an eye on you. At first I thought you were a spy, or something, but after getting to know you, I learned that you were a rogue. I wanted to keep you close, in the hopes that you could help the land of Lightning prosper. So I must apologize for tricking you. I want you to know however, that over time I have come to see you as a friend, and I hope you can forgive." Daso told him and offered an apologetic bow, to top it all off. Naruto gave him a small smile before replying.

"Theirs nothing to feel bad about old man. Even if you were just keeping an eye on me, you were doing more for me then the Leaf ever did." Naruto told him.

"Thank you Naruto. It is good to know that there is no hard feelings between us." Daso stated with another bow.

"So... about the whole marriage thing..." Naruto began, still torn between what to choose.

"Naruto, since yesterday, the Raikage and I have been discussing a plan that would benefit you and the land of Lightning. If you would be willing to indulge us for a few moments." Daso began as he stood and nodded towards an open window. Suddenly Ay, Bee, Cee, and Darui appeared in the room.

"Naruto this is the Raikage, Lord Ay." Daso informed him. Upon hearing this Naruto stood and offered a polite bow.

"It is good that we have officially met. Daso and I have been discussing what to do about you and I believe we've come up with a good plan." The Raikage began to explain as he stepped forward.

Naruto glanced at the Raikage's group, and noticed Bee giving him a look. "**Naruto that is the eight tails Jinchuriki**." The Fox informed him.

"You're the eight tails... thanks for helping me yesterday. You really pulled me out of a jam." Naruto thanked Bee with a bow.

"No problem Fool, ya Fool." Bee replied.

"Fool?" Naruto asked a little confused, but the Raikage just waived it off.

"We have a plan, and if you're willing to follow through with it, then hopefully the Leaf will get off your back." The Raikage began.

"Okay... so what's this plan?" Naruto asked, refocusing on Ay.

"We have you marry Nayumi." Ay told him straightforwardly.

"What? That's the plan?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Yes... you marry her, and play the part of loving husband. This will set things in motion to help ensure that the land of Fire, is unable to move against you." Daso explained.

"So... you want me to marry her, so the Fire can't export me?" Naruto asked.

"**That's what I was saying**." The Fox stated with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, the marriage wont be permanent. It will be a mission." Ay informed him.

"A mission?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Yes... Nayumi will be given the rank of Chuunin and she will be given a mission to serve as your bodyguard. You and she will then be married, this will serve as your cover. The marriage will be official, with all the documents that brings. You will become a citizen of the land of Lightning, and because you would be the husband of a feudal lord, you would gain certain privileges. Like protection under the land of Lightning. If you agree then at the very least you will have the land of Fire off of your back, and the Leaf will now longer be able to take any official action against you, like reverse-summoning you. If they try, we can go to the Lightning Daimyo, and he could threaten the Fire Daimyo with war, for authorizing an attack on a citizen of the Lightning." Ay explained to him.

"What about Nayumi, I mean, how would she feel having to go through with this, and stuff..." Naruto asked, not sure how to correctly word it.

"Look Naruto, the two of you will workout how to make this work. We're not asking you to sleep with her, just to pretend like you're her husband for a while." Ayane informed him.

"For a while?" Naruto once again made a face as he asked.

"Yes... this wouldn't have to be permanent, just until we were sure that the Leaf and the Fire had given up." Daso added.

"**And the price for this protection**?" The Nine tails asked, to which Naruto asked the same question.

"If, once we are sure that you are safe, you choose to remain married, then you will serve as a protector of the land of Lightning. We won't ask you to go to war or anything, just to serve as a defender of what would be your home." Daso answered him.

"And if I choose to break off the marriage?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Then you will come to the Cloud and be made a shinobi. As a Jinchuriki, you are too powerful to let roam free. So I would have to ask that you join the Cloud." Ay answered with authority.

"That's all?" Naruto asked, giving Ay a look.

"Regardless of which direction you decide on taking, I will ask that when you are ready you be trained in how to control your Bijuu." Ay added.

"I can do that." Naruto said with a nod.

After a moment of silence Naruto finally asked, "Why are you guys helping me? I mean, everyone back in the Leaf treated me like garbage, like a monster. Why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm not nice, I'm civil." Ay answered. "I don't trust you, and I will be watching you. But the last thing I want is for the Nine tails to run rampant, plus with you here, the Leaf has lost a lot of it's leverage in the world. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for the Cloud." Ay informed him, in a matter of fact sounding voice.

"Oh..." Naruto stated, with a mixture of hurt and relief. Hurt because the of what the Raikage had said, but relief because at least he was honest. He was hiding behind a fake smile. The Raikage, made it clear in the way that he looked at Naruto, if he stepped out of line then the Raikage would kill him.

"Like I said Naruto, I consider you a friend. And I wouldn't feel right, letting you continue to suffer at the hands of the Leaf." Daso added. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the old man.

"Okay... I'll do it. I'll marry her, and with your permission Lord Raikage, I would like to become a shinobi of the Cloud." Naruto stated politely.

"I will have everything set up, you will journey to the Cloud, once your... 'Honeymoon' is finished. There you will be given a crash course on what it means to be a Hidden Cloud shinobi, and we'll go from there." Ay told him.

"Thank you lord Raikage." Naruto said with another bow.

"Please Ayane, fetch Nayumi, we should begin preparations at once." Daso asked his wife.

"Of course!" Ayane stated as she stood and left.

"**Well... what now kid**?" The Fox asked.

"_I don't know... I guess we just hope for the best, and try to make Nayumi feel comfortable about all this_." Naruto answered in his head.

"**Oh... you dirty boy**." The Fox chided.

"_That's not what I fucking meant! Get your mind out of the gutter, Fox_!" Naruto shouted in reply to the beast.

The Fox simply laughed aloud in reply.

A short while later Ayane returned with Nayumi who almost visibly cringed when she saw Naruto. Her father and the Raikage took her aside and began to explain things to her. Naruto was sure that they were telling her everything about him, since more then once she would look over at him, though only one of the looks held her usual resentment, the rest almost looked sad.

"_What do you think is going through her mind_?" Naruto asked the Fox as he Bee, Cee and Darui all stood off to the side watching as the young kunoichi was briefed.

"**I hope he's gentle with me**." The Fox replied. Naruto was about to scold him, but couldn't because he found the statement to be hilarious.

"**See, she's fun to tease, and now you two can officially bicker like a married couple**." The Fox added.

"_You are un-fucking believable_." Naruto told the Fox as he audibly snickered.

Bee, Cee, and Darui all glanced at him, when they heard him giggle.

Naruto noticed their looks and smiled. "Sorry the Fox made me laugh."

Cee and Darui both made a face while Bee smiled.

"Chatting with you beast, can be fun at the very least." Bee stated.

"**I think you're losing your touch**." The Ox commented.

"Shut up fool, ya fool." Bee shot back, but without an argument the Ox knew he was right.

After a few moments they all saw Nayumi step away from her parents and Ay, and stare out the window. If was about five minutes before she turned and nodded. Ay gave her a look before nodding at her.

Daso and Ayane both smiled, as Nayumi turned and started to walk towards Naruto, as she walked by him she forcefully grabbed his hand, "Come with me." She hissed as she dragged Naruto away.

"What's up?" Naruto asked with a grin as she dragged him into the hallway.

"Look.. I only agreed to do this because Lord Ay asked me too, and it's my duty as a shinobi and as future Feudal lord of these lands to do everything I can to keep them safe." Nayumi explained, as she gave him a hard look.

Naruto nodded and smiled to show that he understood.

"Now... there are a few things, we need to get straight. First, I've been asked to pretend to be your wife and to keep you safe, and as your bodyguard, you do what I tell you," She began, Naruto offered her a nod, to show that he agreed to that term. "Secondly, I will play the part of loving wife, and you will play the part of dutiful and caring husband, you will do everything that is required of you, and you will do it with gusto. We will play our parts, and play them well. We need to make this believable, so if we need to walk down the street holding hands and smiling, I don't wanna hear any complaints from you."

"Understood, no complaints. If I wanna stay safe, then I need to make this believable." Naruto replied with a smile.

"And lastly... if I catch you peeking on me again, I will crush your balls and feed you your own dick." She said to him in a menacing whisper.

Naruto held up his hands in surrender."_What should I say to make her feel better_?" Naruto asked the Fox.

"**I don't know, just say something, compliment her... BUT DON'T BE CREEPY ABOUT IT**!" The Fox added quickly as Naruto began to speak.

"You know... you were one of the prettiest girls I saw that day." Naruto stated with a bit of a blush.

Nayumi stared at him for a second before replying with a sly smile, "I know."

Naruto looked up at her as she turned and walked back into the room. "_Well Fox... I think things are about to get very interesting_."

"**Yes they are**." The fox replied as Naruto followed after Nayumi to discuss this 'mission with the others.

**-Elsewhere-**

"The four of you will lead your teams to the land of Lightning a try to pin-point Naruto. Team Kurenai, will locate him. Team Kakashi will try to convince him to come back. If that doesn't work, them Team Asuma will capture him. If that fails them Team Gai will take him down and bring him back by force." Tsunade explained the mission.

"Yes mam!" The Four stated at once.

"You are to complete this mission without being identified. The eight tails Jinchuriki could be close to Naruto, so you will need to be careful. Above all else do not cause a problem with Lightning." Tsunade clarified to them

"Yes mam!" The Four resonated again.

"Alright gather your teams and leave immediately." Tsunade ordered.

The four nodded and left to get their teams.

Tsunade sat in silence for a moment before speaking, "Are you going too, Jiraiya?"

"I'm going to try and figure out why Naruto has escaped the eyes of my network all these years." Jiraiya's voice came from just outside the window.

"Fine... you do that." Tsunade stated with a huff.

-**Down in the village-**

"So we've finally found him." Sasuke commented as he and the rest of the rookie nine, plus team Gai, stood waiting for their Sensei's to finish speaking to one another.

"I can't believe it's been over three years." Ino stated.

"I can't believe it either. It's felt much longer then that." Sakura lamented.

"Are you two eager to see him again?" Tenten asked, eying Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah..." Sakura replied while Sasuke offered a nod.

"I truly hope we find our friend soon." Lee stated, to which the other nodded.

"You all seem to be forgetting that Naruto was sensed in the vicinity of the eight tails. It's possible Naruto has defected." Shino informed them.

"Naruto? ...No way!" Kiba said with a shake of his head, "Theirs now way he would betray the Leaf, you all remember what he was like, all that Hokage talk. Theirs no way Naruto would just abandon us."

"I... Agree, with Ki- Kiba. Theirs no way Na- Naruto would betray us." Hinata agreed.

"We'll just have to see." Shikamaru, said with a sigh.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, you don't really think Naruto would betray the Leaf, do you?" Ino asked, giving her teammate a look.

"The guy vanished after beating Sasuke in the Valley of the End, he could have come home, or waited at the valley, but he didn't, he left. I don't know why, but something about that doesn't sit well with me." Shikamaru replied.

"Let's not worry about the 'why' right now. For now we should worry about simply finding him." Neji, stated with a shake of his head.

"I agree with Neji." Choji agreed.

"Let's just find that moron and bring him home." Sasuke stated with a huff, Sakura shot him a look, but could see that he was very deep in thought.

Sai simply listened to the group talking, he didn't say anything or open his mouth. After a moment Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma walked over, and informed their teams that it was time to go.

As they left Sai couldn't help but think of the orders he received from Danzo. "If Naruto Uzumaki does not return to the Leaf, then you are to end the threat that he poses to us. Is that understood?"

"Yes... my Lord." Sai remembered replying.

"Come on Sai." Sakura shouted to him.

Sai glanced up and realized that the others were already walking away.

"Oh... sorry. I'm coming." Sai said with a fake smile as he ran to catch up.

"It will take us just over three days to get there, so let's hurry." Kakashi stated to the rest of the team. They all nodded and proceeded to run, aiming to reach their old friend as quickly as possible.

**-Back in the Lightning-**

"Do you think Nayumi will be able to do it?" Ay asked, as he drank Saki with Daso.

"Of Course. She's never failed a mission. That girl is the pride of the Hiyoto family!" Daso boasted.

"I hope you're right. With the Nine tails on our side, the Leaf will lose all of it's power in the world." Ay stated, as he took a drink.

"I can tell... he doesn't hate them, the people of the Leaf. He understands why they treated him like that. But he is afraid of them, and with a little push, that fear can turn to anger, and hate. If Nayumi succeeds in her mission, then either Naruto will love the Lightning and Cloud enough to defend us against Leaf, or he'll hate the Leaf, enough to want to destroy it. Either way, we win." Daso stated with a grin.

"If this plan of yours works Daso, you will be a hero. It was wise of you to build such a bond with the boy all these years." Ay praised him.

"You think too highly of me, Lord Ay. I offered the boy money in exchange for services. I offered him advice in exchange for friendship. My plan was to build a bond with the boy, so that he would consider this place home, that way he would defend it, if the need ever arose. It was only because of my daughters own self obsessed zeal, that I was able to bring Naruto into the family, and all but cement his connection to the Lightning." Daso said as he took a drink.

"Either way, now we sit back and wait for the Leaf to make it's move. Sooner or later, they'll come, and when they do, we need to ensure that the impact they have on Naruto is as negative as it can be." Ay added.

"Yep, sit and wait. That's a good idea." Daso said with a smile as he took another drink of saki.

**-Meanwhile-**

Naruto sat atop the castle and stared at the moon. "_Hey Fox, do you think I made the right choice_?" Naruto asked himself.

"**They offered you protection, you took it, there is nothing wrong with that. Follow through with the plan and you will finally have a place in this world**." The Fox replied.

"_Yeah... I guess you're right_." Naruto stated back, with a bit of a huff.

"**What's got you so down**?" The Fox asked.

"_I don't know... something just feels off. You know what I mean_?" Naruto replied.

"**Nope**." The Beast answered.

"_You're a big help Fox, you know that_?" Naruto stated sarcastically.

"**I know**." The Fox replied.

Naruto simply made a face at the Fox's response. Suddenly a small pebble bounced into his head, it wasn't enough to hurt or anything just to draw attention. Naruto turned and looked over to see Nayumi standing a few feet off to the side.

"Hey." Naruto greeted her.

"Hey... So I was thinking if we're going to pretend to be husband and wife, then we should at least try to learn to tolerate each other." Nayumi stated, after a moment.

"Oh... well... okay." Naruto replied, not sure if she was asking a question or not.

"So... I guess, you wanna go do something?" Nayumi asked after a moment. Naruto could obviously tell she was having some trouble asking.

"**Tease her**." The Fox ordered, and for once he was inclined to agree.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

"No! I just figure we should try to get along or something. If you don't want to, then just say so." Nayumi growled in response.

"Nayumi... I would love to go out with you." Naruto stated as he stood and smiled at her.

"You are such an idiot." Nayumi said with a roll of her eyes.

"So what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"I don't know... wanna got train?" She asked with a shrug.

"Sure!" Naruto said with a little excitement. Nayumi, almost looked surprised that he was for it. Most guys she knew were either intimidated by her, or thought of her as an innocent flower. Either way, they usually didn't agree to train with her.

"Okay... let's head down to the training field." Nayumi said after a moment, and turned to begin heading there.

"**Ah... young love**." The Fox cooed.

"_Shut up_." Naruto shot back as he followed after her.

As they walked, there was no way for Naruto to know that closing in on him, right this second, was his old friends, as well as a single ANBU with orders to kill him.

The Fox lamented on whether the Raikage, and Lord Daso's plan would work and if he and Naruto would finally be free...

_Okay that's it for this chapter hope you like it. Yes Daso and the Raikage are using Naruto. It will be interesting to see what this leads to, and if this will have dire consequences for the Leaf or Cloud. I wonder what exactly Nayumi's mission was? It will be interesting to see what happens._

_Review and let me know what you think, I went back and changed all the dialogue to make it easier to follow. So thanks to XI Unstable Baby Kit IX for the advice_


	4. Chapter 4

_Had a lot of good ideas for this story and I wanted to get them onto the computer, as quickly as I could so that I didn't forget, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy._

**Demon Talking**

_**Demon Thinking**_

_Person Thinking_

**Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 4

"Shit!" Naruto shouted as he just barely avoided a sweeping kick from Nayumi.

"**Careful kid." **The Fox warned.

"_Shut it." _Naruto fired back, as he continued to dodge Nayumi's kicks, and punches.

"**I don't know why you keep trying to engage in tiajutsu with her. She's obviously more skilled in hand to hand, then you are." ** The Fox stated with a role of it's eyes as Nayumi delivered a solid punch to Naruto's face.

"_Hey I'm just trying to prove that she's not as good as she thinks she is!" _Naruto informed the Fox, as he jumped back to avoid another kick.

"**Well obviously you're failing!" **The Great Beast berated him.

"_Shut up you're making me lose my foc..."_ Naruto tried to get out but a chakra infused kick to the center of the chest, broke his concentration and sent him flying back.

"**That'll show you."** The Fox huffed.

"_Shut up."_ Naruto huffed dejectedly.

"That was pathetic Naruto. At this rate, you'll never one up me in taijutsu." Nayumi commented as he got back to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said with a sigh as he got to his feet. He had been trying the last four days to one up Nayumi in taijutsu, in the hopes of bringing her down a peg. That didn't work, Naruto was a powerful fighter, but he didn't posses finesse. So unless he let lose, he wouldn't be able to beat Nayumi in taijutsu.

When it came to fighting, Nayumi, and Naruto were both similar. They were both proficient in weapon handling, and both possessed a handful of medium range ninjutsu. Where they both shined was in close range combat. Nayumi possessed a great number of close range ninjutsu as well as excellent taijutsu skills, while Naruto was alright at hand to hand, but where he really shined was in utilizing his rasengan in close quarters of combat. Of course without using the rasengan, Naruto was at an extreme disadvantage against Nayumi.

Naruto had spent the last four days constantly training with Nayumi, and each day Naruto tried to beat Nayumi at taijutsu. He came close once, but that was before they both agreed to not use ninjutsu in their training, so naturally when he began to overpower her, she delivered a lightning infused fist to his gut, and won the fight.

Nayumi was as much of a workaholic as Naruto, neither could sit still for more then two minutes, and if they weren't doing something productive, then they were both out training. It made Daso and Ayane smile whenever they saw the two together. Of course, given both of their attitudes, they quickly became rivals, and were constantly at odds. Always fighting always trying to beat the other, and in Naruto's case, always pranking the other.

In the last four days, the two had fought at least twelve times, and so far, they were scored at 6/6 after this fight. Almost seven of those fights had resulted from Naruto pranking Nayumi and her finding him and fighting him.

The two were just trying to kill time until their wedding which was to be held in a week, to allow for the nobility to show up for the celebration. They kept the training up, but really didn't interact beyond fighting each other, and then sitting alone in the forest recovering. Only one of their battle's was bad enough to send them to the castle's infirmary. It was their third battle, and the two clashed, Naruto with the rasengan, Nayumi with a fist full of lightning. Naruto received a nice burn to his chest, while Nayumi got a descent chakra burn on her stomach. It was after that fight that the two began to develop respect for one another, and in result their rivalry formed.

"Good fight." Naruto said with a sigh.

"You need to stop holding back. You're not going to beat me in taijutsu." Nayumi told him.

"Give me a week, I'll be able to beat you." Naruto boasted with a grin.

"Sure." Nayumi said with a roll of her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"You heading back to the castle?" Naruto asked.

"No... I'm going to go rest at the springs, in the forest. I'll be back later." Nayumi replied as she kept walking.

Naruto simply smiled and nodded and proceeded back to the village.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Okay guys... the only town anywhere nearby is Aski, the capitol of the southern provinces of the Land of Lightning." Kakashi explained to the rest of the group. They had just finished running all the way, to the land of Lightning.

"So... what's the plan?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Okay... I think we should split into three groups. One will check out the village one will check the surrounding area, and the last will remain here and prepare to assist the others in case they need help." Kakashi informed them.

"I agree with Kakashi, the back up team should also check on the nearby roads and see if any of the travelers have seen or heard of Naruto." Asuma added.

"Okay so how are we going to split up the teams?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, before we begin I have to reiterate that this is just an information gathering mission. We are not to make a move against Naruto, until we are ready, so if you see him or hear him, you are to vanish from sight and inform the others. Remember that the Eight tails was sensed nearby Naruto, and where the Eight tails is, so is the Raikage." Kakashi informed them in a serious tone of voice.

"Okay... Kakashi, your team should go into Aski, while Kurenai's team should search the surrounding forest. The rest of us will check the roads." Asuma decided.

"Okay... so before we head out, double check that none of you are wearing anything that is affiliated with the leaf." Kakashi ordered them, everyone did a quick check, to make sure that they weren't wearing anything Leaf related. All of them had who had them, had ditched their flak jackets, and headbands. They also covered up any of their clan symbols, like Sasuke wore a simple black shirt, that didn't bare his family crest.

Kakashi, to hide his Sharingan, wore a simple black headband that didn't have the Leaf symbol on it.

"Okay... let's go find Naruto." Sakura stated after they were ready.

"Yes... let us find our friend." Lee agreed, which earned him nods from the others.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi stated, and like that, the teams dispersed.

**-One Hour Later-**

Nayumi pulled on her shirt, as she finished getting dressed. She had just finished bathing in the springs that resided outside of the village. Nayumi glanced around and suddenly felt like she was being watched.

Her eyes immediately lit up as she recognized the feeling, it had been the same feeling she had felt when Naruto had peeped on her almost two years ago.

"Naruto you little shit! You better not be out there!" She shouted into the forest waiting to hear if someone started to run away. After a moment of nothing, she felt a sudden breeze pass by her, she glanced over to where her headband and weapon pouches had been set. They were now both missing.

She felt that sickening feeling, the one only a shinobi gets when they know they've just fucked up royally. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat, behind her. She spun around and was greeted to the sight of Team Gai. Nayumi recognized The Leaf's Green Beast, instantaneously. She recognized him because he was her mothers obsession. It was her mothers life long goal to surpass the legendary Green Beast, therefore, she did everything she could to learn about him.

"_Oh Shit!"_ She thought as she saw them. Her mind quickly began to calculate everything it possibly could about this situation. She guessed that the two others and the smaller clone were members of his squad. She knew that the Green Beast was a Leaf ninja. That meant he was here on Leaf orders and the Leaf was after Naruto. Which meant they were probably here looking for Naruto. She guessed that since the knowledge of whom she was going to marry, hadn't been made public, that Team Gai was only confronting her because she was a Cloud ninja. They must not know where Naruto is, and are hoping to get some info out of her. Nayumi let out an internal sigh of relief, if they were questioning her because she was a Cloud ninja then they didn't know who she really was. If they did know, they would have knocked her unconscious and taken her as a hostage in order to try and trade for Naruto.

Nayumi knew that if she played her cards right and appealed to the Green Beasts legendary sense of honor, that she could easily get out of this situation, and possibly learn something from the Leaf ninja.

Nayumi watched as the four eyed her intently, she noticed the smaller version of the Green Beast, holding her headband and weapon pouch. She stopped when she looked at him, he was one of the most insane looking weirdos she had ever seen. It took every ounce of her willpower not to burst out laughing at the sight.

"Hello miss, you are a hidden Cloud ninja, if I'm not mistaken." Gai suddenly stated.

Nayumi quickly thought up a plan and responded. She adopted a look of pure horror, and stared at Gai with wide eyes.

"Please..." She whispered as she swallowed hard and started to back away from the four. Team Gai all adopted looks of confusion at the girls fear.

"Please don't hurt me." Nayumi begged as she continued to back away from them, raising her hands in surrender.

"What the hell is she doing?" Neji asked, with a tilt of his head.

"Is she afraid of us?" Lee asked.

"Miss... are you alright? We aren't going to hurt you, we just need to ask you a few questions." Gai stated, as he took a step towards her. At the step, Nayumi let out a scream of terror, and turned to try and run. As she turned around she saw that Team Gai had not come alone, Team Asuma was standing a few yards behind her with the same confused looks. At the sight of them, Nayumi decided to let out another wail of terror and stumble away from them. Not exactly according to plan, she stumbled and fell to the ground, she didn't break her fearful ruse even as her knee cracked a rock and a bolt of pain shot through her leg that made her want to curse and blow up the rock in retaliation.

"Calm down, We're not going to hurt you. We just need to ask you some questions." Asuma stated, after sharing a look with Gai.

"You're... You're the Green Beast." Nayumi declared with mock fear. She had become incredibly good at putting on fake attitudes, she did it to her father's guards all the time.

"You know who I am?" Gai stated looking slightly surprised. They all heard Asuma groan in annoyance, at the fact that their cover was now blown.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Nayumi begged, as tears began streaming down her face. She was putting on such a good show, that even the elites like Gai and Asuma were believing it.

"Where is your backbone, you're making a fool out of yourself." Shikamaru stated with a huff.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed at him as she walked towards Nayumi, "Please, we don't mean you any harm, it's just... we heard you mention something about someone named Naruto... do you know someone by that name?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Nayumi asked hesitantly.

"Naruto is a friend of ours, and we think he might be lost. We would sure appreciate it, if you could tell us where he is." Ino asked with a sincere smile.

"Well... if he's a friend of yours then I guess I can tell you." Nayumi stated hesitantly.

"Good, let's you me and my friend here, go talk over there and leave, the boys here to do what they do best, stand around." Ino replied as she gestured to Tenten to follow them off to the side.

Nayumi nodded, and tried her best to keep the facade up, but the weak girl act, was one that really hurt her pride, and bugged her, and every moment the desire to fight get building stronger and stronger.

**-Elsewhere-**

Naruto stood in the forest listening to the sound of nature. It was a calming technique that the Fox had taught him. It allowed him to clear his mind of doubt, confusion, anger, etc. He would often do this after a training session, and recently, after battling with Nayumi. It just made Naruto feel so at peace to stand quietly in a small meadow that sat in a small gap in the forest, that surrounded Aski.

"**Kid."** The Fox spoke up as he felt a presence enter the meadow a few meters away.

"_I know."_ Naruto replied as he turned. His eyes quickly fell upon three slightly familiar faces and one unknown.

"It's almost hard to believe how much you've grown." A white skinned woman with brunette hair and beautiful red eyes stated.

"Holy shit Naruto... I didn't think we'd be the ones to find you." Kiba Inuzuka stated with a look of slight disbelief.

"Na... Naruto." Hinata said in a low whisper that only her teammates could hear.

Shino remained silent, eying Naruto intently.

"Well, Holy shit, Mutt face! Long time no see." Naruto stated after a moment.

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Kiba replied, his eyes locked on Naruto.

"I see you brought your squad-mates. I'm guessing that this woman is your sensei?" Naruto asked, with a playful smile. All of his old friends lowered their guards slightly at the sight of that old goofy smile. The only one who knew better was the Fox, who could feel Naruto's anger and rage, building.

"What? Don't you recognize Kurenai sensei?" Hinata asked with a little confusion, though she had to struggle to get the words out, and her face was a deep red, because of Naruto's new appearance.

"It's been three years, besides it wouldn't be the first time a friend has forgotten a friend." Shino stated dejectedly. Both Hinata and Kiba grimaced and gave Shino a look, that said, 'Too soon?'

Kurenai glanced at her students for a moment before looking back at Naruto. The blonde still had that cheesy grin on his face that he always use to have, and it made her feel slightly at ease.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto finally asked, as his smile faded and turned into a distant look.

"We're here to take you home?" Kiba informed him, to which Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Kiba's right, We're here to bring you back." Kurenai agreed.

"Go away." Naruto told them simply, his smile long gone.

"No way Naruto. It's time to come home." Kiba growled at him.

"Home? Ha!" Naruto chided, with a roll of his eyes, trying to play it cool, but in reality he was angry, angry and scared. The Fox could tell that his host was fretting and decided to speak up.

"**Hey Kid, Don't be scared, I won't let these bastards take you back to that awful place."** The Fox told him.

"_I know. It's just..."_ Naruto started to reply in his head when suddenly an image of Sasuke with his Sharingan blazing flashed into Naruto's mind.

Ever since the Valley of the End, Naruto has held two deep fears, one was being forced to return to the Leaf, and the other was to face the guy who had tried to kill him, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto always knew that Sasuke was better then him, and it sent a cold chill up Naruto's spine whenever he recalled how it took the Nine Tails chakra to defeat Sasuke.

"_He could be here... Fox."_ Naruto stated internally as he recalled Kiba's words about them finding him.

"**Don't be afraid kid... you've grown a lot over these past few years. I'm sure you can beat him this time, and remember I will always be there to help you if you need it." **The Fox reassured him. Over the last three years the Nine Tails, had been Naruto's only confident, his only true friend.

"_Thanks Fox." _Naruto stated as a smile crept across his face.

"**Any time brat. Now, what are we going to do about them?"** The Fox replied.

"_Kiba was always a descent fighter, and Shino was the second to the top ranked guy in our class. Plus Hinata has the byakugan, and let's not even start with what that sensei of theirs can do." _Naruto told the Fox slightly worried.

"**Look just use 'that' technique and you should be able to cause enough of a stir to draw Lord Daso to you."** The Fox told him. In the past four days Ay, Bee, Cee, and Darui had returned to the Cloud, they planned on returning in time for the wedding but had things they needed to prepare for, before hand.

"_Yeah... with Lord Daso's help, I should be able to beat anything the Leaf can throw at me."_ Naruto thought as he let out an audible sigh. Naruto had just a slight amount of knowledge when it came to why Daso Hiyoto was so famous in the Lightning, it had something to do with the Hiyoto family Kekkei Genkai.

"**By now, these three should be Chuunin level, and their sensei is a Jonin. I would consider you a high end Chuunin at best, so it looks like you don't have a choice." **The Nine Tails stated.

"_I know... I'll give it a try, how high do you think I should go?"_ Naruto asked.

"**A Forty percent conversion should do it."** The Fox said with a nod.

"Right!" Naruto said aloud as he began glaring at Team 8.

"Right? Right, what?" Kiba asked looking confused.

"Go away!" Naruto ordered.

"No way in hell Naruto, we've waited three long years to find you, and now that we have, we aren't going to let you go." Kiba informed him, earning another powerful bark from Akamaru.

"We need to buy a little time, I've sent some of my insects to inform the others." Shino stated to his team in a low voice, though with Naruto's Jinchuriki enhanced senses he could easily hear him.

"The others are going to be pissed that we disobeyed orders, and engaged him." Kiba huffed.

"They'll deal, for now we just have to hold him in place." Kurenai stated, earning a nod from her team.

"For the last time, leave me alone. I don't wanna fight. But I will if I have too." Naruto warned as he began gathering chakra in his right hand.

"We've looked for you for thr... three, years. We... Ca... Can't turn back, after w... we've.. come so far." Hinata stuttered, not at all looking to fight Naruto.

"Hinata's right, we've been working too hard to prepare for this day, and now that we've found you, we can't turn back." Kiba stated, his eyes locked on Naruto.

All the while Kurenai eyed the young boy intently, she could not see any malicious intent in his eyes, all she saw was anger, and fear.

Suddenly Naruto's hand began to glow blue, at the sight, all of Team 8 tensed. Naruto quickly began gathering chakra in his other hand, as he continued to stare them down.

"Ple... please don't fi... fight us Na... Naruto." Hinata tried to plead, but she was still having a hard time dealing with seeing him again, and the glare he was giving her and her team, wasn't helping her anxiety.

"Regardless of what you may believe, we did not come here to hurt you." Shino stated.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that the Hokage sent you here to take the Nine Tails into custody, peacefully? What a load, the only way the Leaf is getting their precious weapon back is by dragging me there beaten half past dead." Naruto declared darkly.

"What happened to you Naruto? What happened to the boy who would do anything for the Leaf? The boy who dreamed of becoming Hokage?" Kurenai asked, her eyes focused on Naruto's glowing hand.

"He woke up, and finally realized what he was to the people of the Leaf. I was a weapon, a monster. The only reason some people tolerated me was so that I could be made into a weapon when I grew up. I now understand why the villagers hated me so much, why the civilian council tried so hard to get me thrown out, or killed. I was beaten, abused, neglected, and denied help. The goddamn third Hokage, a man I considered to be a grand father to me, even abandoned me. So yeah... I left the Leaf... and I'm never going back, and when you see the Hokage you can let her know, I have a new dream. A dream where I can live in peace, without ever having to see or hear about that goddamn village ever again!" Naruto yelled at them as he finished gathering chakra in his other hand. Suddenly both hands were glowing blue.

All the members of team 8 adopted solemn and sad looks. All secretly wished they had done something to help Naruto when he was younger.

"Last chance, walk away, or face my wrath." Naruto declared, an intense look on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we just can't do that. It's time for you to come home." Kurenai stated with a solemn look.

"Yeah... whatever happened in your head, to make you think like this will be fixed, and all of those villagers that treated you like garbage, will get to see how great you really are." Kiba tried to compliment him, not wanting to fight his old friend.

"Yes... please Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei miss you dearly," Hinata informed him, finally finding her words. At the mention of Sasuke's name, the image flashed into his head again, Naruto had to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming at them, "Also I know that Iruka sensei has missed you dearly, I'm sure he would love to see you again."

At the mention of his old friends name, Naruto's face softened."Hey Mutt face."

"What?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"When you get back to the Leaf, can you pass on a message to Iruka sensei? I want you to tell him, that I'm happy, and that I miss him. I want you to tell him that I think about him all the time, and I really wish I could be there to see him again." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"You can tell him yourself buddy, you'll be back soon." Kiba said with a sigh as he cracked his knuckles.

"No... I wont." Naruto replied as he lifted his shirt with his right hand and while it was up quickly pressed his right hand to his stomach. Team 8 all adopted looks of shock as the Nine Tails seal appeared, and then a secondary seal appeared over it.

They all watched in awe as an inferno of orange chakra engulfed Naruto. They all felt dread as the overwhelming blood lust of the Nine Tailed Fox, filled the area.

"_He must be using some of the Demon's power."_ Kurenai thought, but something felt off. This chakra though similar to the Nine Tails, felt like Naruto's as well. She could see that one of his hands was still glowing blue.

They quickly scanned Naruto's appearance, he hadn't changed much, his hair was blowing wildly from the chakra, and his whiskers had darkened, but other then that he looked normal. The one other major difference was that his eyes were red, and yet they weren't slitted.

"**Fifteen minutes Naruto."** The Fox warned him.

"Alright I got it." Naruto stated aloud as he suddenly let lose a roar that sent team 8 flying back into the trees as well as blasting his chakra all over the forest.

"_What is this? This isn't like the nine tails cloak that Sasuke described, this is different."_ Kurenai thought as she scanned Naruto again. His features weren't feral, more savage, then feral. The chakra that was raging around him like an inferno wasn't red but orange, and one of his hand was still glowing blue, and Naruto was holding it close to his body almost like it was hurt or something.

"Go to hell!" Naruto shouted as he suddenly vanished. Kurenai's eyes widened in disbelief as in a single second Naruto crossed the twenty to thirty yards that separated the two of them, and was suddenly right up in her face.

Right as he brought back his fist to punch her, a white mass slammed into her. Kurenai rolled to the ground and glanced up, just in time to see Akamaru land on his feet. She suddenly heard the forest tear itself apart, and she looked up to see a large energy shock wave release from Naruto's fist, that caused trees to splinter and crack.

"Are you alright Kurenai sensei?" Hinata shouted.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Akamaru." She finished glancing at Kiba's dog. Akamaru glanced at her and offered a single bark in reply.

"_I need to focus on the Jonin, the others are unimportant right now."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**Good thinking, the others are Chuunin level at best, so you can easily defeat them in this mode, you should focus on the Jonin seeing as how she'll wipe the floor with you the second this mode ends."** The Fox replied.

"_I know, fourteen minutes left. I need to make them count and stop wasting time."_ Naruto said to the Fox as he glanced up at Team 8 who seemed to be stuck between fear and anger.

"_They want to take me back to that... that nightmare! I'm not going to let that happen!" _Naruto growled angrily.

"**Naruto! Rape them!"** The Fox ordered with a grin.

At hearing that Naruto grinned too, and readied himself for another charge.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Neji, what the hell was that?" Asuma asked.

"I can see a lot of chakra emanating from the west, but I can't pinpoint it, it must outside of my range." Neji replied his byakugan fully active.

"Could it be Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Suddenly a small insect landed on Asuma's nose he recognized it immediately as an Aburame beetle. He held out his hand and the beetle jumped down to it, and began walking in an N formation on his hand. Asuma stared at it for a second before realizing the message.

"It's Naruto. Team 8 must have engaged him." Asuma stated as he looked over at Gai.

"Alright, Neji lead us there." Gai ordered.

"Right." Neji nodded.

"What about her?" Shikamaru asked, as his eyes shot over to Nayumi, who had been telling Tenten and Ino, about Naruto being a mercenary.

"Ino! Put her to sleep." Asuma ordered.

"Okay I'..." She began to reply but was cut short when Nayumi suddenly dropped to the ground and delivered a spin kick knocking both Tenten and Ino to the ground.

Nayumi quickly jumped away from the two, and put some distance between herself and Teams 10 and Gai. _"Shit... looks like they found Naruto, I guess I've got not choice, I need to use it."_

"Asuma, you and your team go help Kurenai, we'll deal with her, and join you as soon as we can." Gai told his friend.

"Right, be quick about it." Asuma replied, but stopped when he heard girlish giggling.

"What the hell is she laughing about?" Ino asked, as Shikamaru and Choji took up position beside her.

"This is going to be fun." Nayumi stated with a crazed look in her eyes. The look caused the younger members of both teams to tense slightly.

"You don't wanna do this girl. We don't wanna hurt you, but we will if we have too." Asuma informed her.

"Hurt me? Who said anything about you hurting me?" Nayumi chided with a giggle, as suddenly blood began to pour out of her nose.

"What the hell?" Ino asked with a little disgust.

Nayumi continued to smile as blood began to pour out of her mouth, and eyes. A moment went by before blood began to seep out of her ears as well. Every orifice on her body began to bleed profusely.

They all watched in horror as blood began to flow from every opening on her body.

"She's bleeding from... everywhere, even her..." Tenten tried to put it into words but it was just to stomach churning to voice. Nayumi's shirt was quickly drenched in the blood that poured from her face, while her pants were quickly changing color from blue to red, as blood poured down them.

Ino, Tenten, Choji, and Lee were all trembling in fear, while the normally demure Shikamaru and Neji just stared in horror. Gai and Asuma both had looks of shock.

Shikamaru was able to focus enough to hear his sensei muttering, 'no, no, no, no, no,' over and over again.

"Asuma sensei, what is she?" Ino asked, the horror in her voice still evident. She couldn't even look at Nayumi anymore, Nayumi had gone from this beautiful young girl who was frightened by their sudden appearance, to a grinning bloody psychopath, that looked like she had just crawled out of hell.

"This means that fourth failed." Asuma stated sadly as hid head dropped.

"That's right... he failed, and my daddy lived on to have a beautiful baby girl." Nayumi informed them, with a crazy smile on her face. Her body continued to bleed, and wouldn't stop, pools were gathering on the ground, and spreading.

"Gai sensei, what is this monster?" Neji asked, his eyes trying desperately to define what he was looking at.

"This is the result of humans breeding with demons." Asuma answered for Gai.

"This is the second level of a Kekkei Genkai that only recently appeared in the second great ninja war. All members of the clan can use the first level, but only a main branch member, can use anything beyond that. We don't know much about it, and the only person to ever face, the third level of the Kekkei Genkai, and live was the fourth Hokage. It was said that the fourth defeated the only known main branch member, but it looks like he failed." Asuma explained.

"What is she doing, why is bleeding like that?" Shikamaru asked, as he grit his teeth and tried to compose himself.

"The first level of this technique is a healing ability, it causes every cell in the body to multiply and heal at an alarming rate, all except skin cells. The skin is left open, and blood continuously pours from the wound, because of the rapidly multiplying blood cells. The first level, to the untrained eye, gives the appearance of invincibility. All member of the clan can use it, but only the main branch can access the later levels. There are four levels in total, and we only know about two of them. Like I said the only person to face the third and fourth levels and survive was the fourth Hokage, and he only ever described the techniques as... evil." Asuma continued to explain.

"So them why is she bleeding like that? Is it because of the blood multiplying at such immense speeds?" Ino asked, trying to put her medical training to good use.

"We don't know why they bleed like that all we know, is that besides healing faster, their blood releases a constant subtle Genjutsu." Gai told them.

"Subtle Genjutsu?" Ino looked confused, and then glanced around to see if she could feel one.

"Don't bother Ino, this kind of Genjutsu is inescapable. You see her blood is doing it on it's own, it's constantly casting the Genjutsu, so that even if you broke it, you would immediately fall back under it again. It's so subtle and minute that most people don't see what it's actually doing, until it's too late." Asuma told his students.

"So then what is it doing to us?" Neji asked, as he watched Nayumi start to laugh.

"Attacking our minds. This Genjutsu is so subtle that it mildly affects your mind. All this Jutsu does is cloud your mind, though the results of your mind being clouded for extended periods of time, is drastic." Asuma informed them.

"Constant exposure to this Genjutsu causes insanity. First it's paranoia, hearing and seeing things, then it's dementia, and finally you begin to experience suicidal thoughts. The speed at which this occurs is dependent on ones mental fortitude. And overexposure can lead to mental illness" Gai added.

"And since she's constantly healing theirs no way to beat her without drawing this out into a long fight?" Shikamaru guessed, as he tried to knock back the sickening feeling of watching her bleed, which he guessed was just an added bonus to the Genjutsu, to cause an opponent to feel irritated, and nauseous.

"Yes... Alright... I want you guys to go help Kurenai's team. Gai and I will stay here, and try to hold her off, for as long as we can, one of you though needs to get Kakashi and bring him here as quickly as you can. Got that?" Asuma ordered.

All six nodded, and quickly leapt into the forest, eager to get away from the giggling bitch, and her blood smile.

"What do you think Gai?" Asuma asked as the two readied themselves.

"Ten minutes at best." Gai replied not wanting to drag this out and have his mind destroyed.

"Got it." Asuma nodded in agreement as the two prepared to attack.

"Now that their gone," Nayumi began, as she dropped the psycho act, "Maybe the two of you would like to see level three."

Both Asuma and Gai, shared a look, knowing that this fight had the potential to go South in a big way.

"Let's play." Nayumi said with a smile as she suddenly charged at them, eager to breakthrough and make her way to her charge.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Did you feel that sensei?" Sakura asked as team 7 stared back into the forest.

"Yes I did." Kakashi said in a serious tone of voice.

"Well... let's not waste any time. Let's go get our idiot back." Sasuke stated, which earned a glare from Sakura, and two nods of agreement from Kakashi and Sai.

The four quickly rushed towards the forest, but Kakashi lagged behind a bit, there was something that was bothering him, a feeling that he had once had, a long time ago, but he couldn't place it.

"Sensei! Hurry up!" Sakura called back to him. He looked up and noticed his team was pulling away from him.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kakashi called back, and sped up to join them, eager to find Naruto and escape this familiar feeling of dread, that seemed to call him back to a place he never wanted to go again...

_Okay so that's it for this chapter, yes I will explain Naruto's new technique as well as Nayumi's bloodline limit. No neither are god powers so don't worry, you'll learn more later, so be patient. Also the Chakra Cloak around Naruto isn't his Bijuu mode cloak, it's an orange clear cloak like when the nine tails gives him power. let me know what you think and until next time, stay beautiful! BYE!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I have a lot in my head right now, and I want to get it into writing before I lose my ideas. Please let me know what you think and once again I will answer questions_

_Guest: Naruto's new cloak will be explained, but to answer your question no, it is not his Bijuu mode cloak, it is like an orange version of his 1 tailed cloak, except without any of the fox feature like the tail or the ears._

_Some Dude: Yes his memories did only go up to his graduation, the reason why he knows that lady Tsunade is the new Hokage is that it's kinda public knowledge, so of course he knows. Not to mention the fox might have told him._

_Let me know if you have any other questions. If you have an account I will P.M. the answer to you, if not I will answer in the following chapter. I love questions and criticism so let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy._

**Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 5

"Shit!" Kurenai hissed as she dodged another blast of energy from Naruto. She watched as the blast wave from a single claw strike from Naruto obliterated several trees and knocked over a few more.

The fight had been raging for a few minutes now with Naruto focusing most of his effort into attacking Kurenai. He ignored Kiba and Hinata who couldn't bring themselves to attack with their full strength, and who would only occasionally launch a halfhearted attack. Shino and Kurenai were the only two that were able to fight at full power, though there was a bit of hesitation in Shino's attacks.

"Something is off here. That isn't the same cloak that Sasuke described from his and Naruto's battle at the Valley of the End." Kiba said with a huff, as Kurenai regrouped with her squad and the four stared down Naruto.

"You're right. It's not the same. And something is definitely up with that other hand." Kurenai replied as her eyes once again came to rest on the glowing blue hand that Naruto kept tucked close to his body. She couldn't figure it out. Obviously Naruto had placed some sort of seal over the Nine Tail's seal, and that's where this new cloak came from. But something was off about it. It was almost like it wasn't combat ready or something. During the fight, Team 8 constantly remembered what they had learned about the Nine Tails cloak, and they prepared for it, but none of those abilities appeared. Every time Kurenai, Kiba or Hinata moved in for a close range strike, they were always really quick to jump away, because they were waiting for a demonic red claw made of chakra to rush out at them, but it never came. Also Naruto hadn't used the Rasengan or the Clone jutsu, and Kurenai couldn't figure out why.

"**Eight minutes kid."** The Nine Tails informed Naruto.

"_Damn, they sure are persistent."_ Naruto thought back with a growl.

"**Well maybe if you actually went for the kill, they'd get the point."** The Fox fired back, accusingly.

"_Look, don't think for a second that I'm avoiding killing them because I care or anything." _Naruto spat at the Fox, with a little anger.

"**Could of fooled me." **The Fox huffed back in reply.

"_The reason that I'm avoiding killing them is that, if I kill them then the Leaf will declared me a criminal and they might choose to wage war on the Cloud, if I join them. As long as I join the Cloud without Leaf blood on my hands then there is nothing the Leaf can say. I mean it's not like I could have possessed any secrets of my village or anything, I was a Genin. So, I can't kill them... yet."_ Naruto explained.

"**Ahh... I see. Good boy Naruto, that's what I like to see. It's good to know that theirs actually a brain in that big old head of yours." **The Fox mocked and praised him at the same time.

"_Thanks."_ Naruto replied ignoring that last part.

"**I sure hope Lord Daso, has felt this and is on his way here. Otherwise you're going to get you ass kicked."** The Fox informed him.

"_I know, I should probably start moving towards the village, maybe I can get someone else attention instead."_ Naruto thought as he glanced at team 8.

"**Good Plan."** The Nine tails commented as Naruto readied to charge at them again.

**-E**lsewhere-

"Come on Sensei, we're almost there." Sakura called back, to Kakashi whom was staring off into the forest. He couldn't escape this familiar feeling of dread, that was emanating from nearby. At first he thought it was Naruto but as he got closer to the source he realized that it wasn't the same feeling he got from the Nine Tails.

Kakashi vividly recalled what it felt like when the Nine Tails attacked the Leaf. It was a feeling of dread and insane blood-lust. This feeling was different however, mixing with the obvious blood-lust of the Nine Tails was a feeling of chaos. It was almost like insanity itself, was emanating from nearby and was mixing with the The Great Beast's blood-lust.

"Hey guys!" Came Tenten's voice. Suddenly she appeared in front of them standing on a tree branch.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he glanced up at her.

"Asuma and Gai sensei need Kakashi sensei to help them out." Tenten informed them.

"Are they fighting Naruto?" Sakura asked with a little worry.

"No... they sent their teams to help Kurenai sensei's team, which is the one fighting Naruto. Asuma and Gai sensei, are busy fighting this Cloud shinobi, who activated some sort of Kekkei Genkai that causes her to bleed a lot." Tenten informed them.

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked as he finally recalled where this original feeling of insanity came from.

"It's some girl, who looks to be our age. She activated some sort of jutsu that is causing her to bleed from like everywhere. Asuma and Gai sensei said it was some sort of Kekkei Genkai." Tenten replied.

"A girl... must be his child." Kakashi stated with a shudder.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked giving Kakashi a confused look.

"You guys go on and help the others with Naruto, I've gotta go help Gai and Asuma." Kakashi ordered as suddenly he dived into the forest.

"Wait... sensei..." Sakura tried to call out after him but he was already gone.

"Forget about it. Sensei can handle himself. Let's go find Naruto." Sasuke stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Sakura said in agreement though, a part of her was worried as to what had Kakashi sensei so worked up.

"This way guys... Neji and Lee shouldn't be to far ahead." Tenten informed them as she turned and headed off.

"We should go." Sai stated as he and team 7 followed after Tenten.

**-At Gai and Asuma's position-**

"DAMMIT!" Asuma growled as he pulled his fist back. He had just punched a tree, and nearly broke his hand in the process.

"This isn't good, Asuma... I'm starting to see things." Gai stated as he glanced around for Nayumi. They spotted her standing up in a tree watching them with a slight amount of amusement. They had also been fighting for about five minutes now, and the two men were starting to feel the affects of the blood Genjutsu.

The two Jonin were in a bad way. They knew from what the fourth had told them, that the only way, (He theorized,) to kill someone with this jutsu was to use a full body destruction technique. Something like a fire style jutsu, or bomb tags or something like that. Something that they couldn't regenerate from. Gai was at a severe disadvantage. He may have been much stronger and faster then Nayumi but none of his strikes could cause fatal damage, and he couldn't risk using the inner gates, otherwise the nearby village might take notice. Asuma was in a similar bind, sure he had jutsu that could beat her but none of them could do it without alerting the nearby village. So he was forced to just use his chakra enhanced trench knives.

By now the entire area they were fighting in was soaked in blood. Nayumi now had a few open wounds from where Asuma had cut her open, and where Gai had hit her so hard the bones broke and busted through skin.

Even for hardened veterans like Gai and Asuma, it was still hard to watch as some unseen force pulled her bones back into her body and fused them together, or when muscle would visibly heal itself, through an open skin wound. True to it's very nature her body only healed what was below the skin, not the skin itself, so any cut or stab wound, would leave an opening that bled profusely.

Nayumi was leaking like a hose, blood had soaked her entire body, and now she was a deep red in color, and yet she didn't stop. She just kept bleeding. Blood was soaking everything, the grass the trees Gai and Asuma. It was every where.

"So... this is what the child of Daso Hiyoto looks like." Came a mysterious voice. Nayumi suddenly shot around trying to locate it, but didn't see anything, she spun back around and looked down at Gai and Asuma who seemed to be looking at something above her.

She glanced up and saw a figure standing upside down on the tree branch above her. She saw a man, with spiky white hair, dressed just like the other Leaf Jonin.

"_Shit this is not good. Two Jonin was bad but now I've got no chance." _ Nayumi thought as she jumped from the tree to the ground her eyes darting between Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi.

"Kakashi... good you're here." Gai said to his friend with his signature grin plastered on his face.

"Yep... sent the kiddies to go help team 8 with Naruto. I have to ask Gai, Asuma... why did you two pick a fight with a Cloud ninja?" Kakashi asked as he hopped off the tree and landed by their side.

"We were questioning her about Naruto, for whom she seems to know, when suddenly she attacked us." Asuma informed him.

At hearing that, a faraway look appeared in Kakashi's eye, he almost seemed to be deep in thought.

"You... know Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he took a step towards Nayumi.

Both Gai and Asuma tensed, Nayumi's jutsu was still active and they only had a few minutes left before things got worse.

"Kakashi... you know who she is, and you know what that jutsu is. You have to be careful." Asuma warned.

"I know Asuma... I know better then either of you. I was with the fourth Hokage the last time he faced Daso Hiyoto." Kakashi stated, as he took another step toward Nayumi.

"You've faced my father before?" Nayumi asked as she held up a kunai.

"Not personally, and I never got the chance to fight him, but I was with the fourth when he faced off against Daso, at the end of the war. The fourth sent me away so that I wouldn't be hurt, but I did return later to see, just how much devastation the two of them caused. I know full well what your family is capable of." Kakashi replied honestly.

"They said your name was Kakashi... if you're with the green beast then that would make you Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye." Nayumi stated. She sounded confident, but in reality all of her hope of escaping this fight unharmed went out the window. Her mother was a huge fan of studying the bingo book. She spent hours learning about all the different shinobi that were listed in it's pages. She would often tell Nayumi about some of the most interesting names within the book. Like the Green Beast, and the Copycat Ninja.

"So you know who I am, but I still don't know your name." Kakashi replied, incredibly cool about this whole situation.

"You can call me Nayumi." Nayumi replied as she eyed them intently. This was bad, she had to find a way to escape, otherwise she was dead. Not to mention if all three of these guys were Jonin teachers, that meant that they all had squads. Which meant a total of nine people were going to where Naruto was, and obviously he had been engaged by yet another team, that mean thirteen, shinobi in total were about to surround Naruto. She had to find a way to get to him otherwise he was doomed, and she would fail her mission.

"Nayumi... that's a pretty name." Kakashi commented being overly friendly, which confused Gai, Asuma and Nayumi.

"Thanks... I guess." Nayumi stated with a confused look. She didn't know if Kakashi was just trying to butter her up for information or if he was planning something.

"You're welcome. Now... if you don't mind me asking, what is your connection to our young friend Naruto?" Kakashi asked, still being very polite.

"I don't know." Nayumi answered truthfully.

"Lover?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Nayumi replied simply.

"Friend?" Kakashi guessed.

Nayumi simply shrugged in response.

"Rival?" Kakashi guessed again.

"I guess." Nayumi replied with a shrug, truthfully the only reason she was bothering to answer his questions was so that she could buy time for an escape and luckily she thought of one.

"Okay then... well..." Kakashi began but Nayumi cut him off.

"If you wanna know any more then that, you'll have to ask the moron yourself." Nayumi informed them as she knelt down. She saw the three Jonin tense at her movement. Nayumi saw Kakashi reach for his head band, which she assumed hid the Sharingan that he was so famous for.

"Got to go!" Nayumi declared, as she sprung into action.

Kakashi was in the midst of pulling his head band up to reveal his Sharingan when suddenly blood exploded from around Nayumi's calf's and feet, and suddenly she went flying through the air at incredible speed.

This single powerful jump, sent her flying over a mile into the forest, right in Naruto's direction.

"Shit!" Asuma swore, as the three men turned to charge after her.

"What was that all about Kakashi?" Gai asked as the two ran.

"Gai... if that girl is the daughter of Daso Hiyoto... what are the chances that he's here?" Kakashi asked giving Gai a look. Asuma overheard the two, and quickly adopted a look of fear, as did his fellow Jonin. They all knew what Daso was capable of. They didn't call him The Bloody Boar of the Lightning for nothing.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Son of a Bitch!" Nayumi swore aloud as she pulled herself to her feet.

She had not had the most graceful landing, and ended up slamming into a tree with enough force to crack a few of her ribs, which were now painfully snapping back into place. As her ribs healed she glanced down at her legs. The blast of blood had caused her pants to be torn to shreds. Any piece of clothing below the knee line was just tattered shreds.

Nayumi grimaced in pain as she saw her legs. She could see several large holes where the pressure build up in her legs had caused the veins to explode and blow out of her body. She watched with a little disgust as the profusely bleeding veins healed up and reentered her body.

"Well that didn't go quite as planned." Nayumi huffed as she finished healing. Unknown to the Jonin that were closing in behind her, that Nayumi had just used the third level of her Kekkei Genkai.

'I need to hurry.' Nayumi finally focused and ran in the direction of the demonic chakra.

'I can only maintain this jutsu for five more minutes... I need to get to him now.' Nayumi told herself as she ran.

**-Ahead-**

Sasuke, Sai, Sakura and Tenten, were running through the forest, they could now feel the rush of demonic energy, and they could tell that it's origin was just a few hundred meters ahead.

Suddenly, Team Asuma and the other two members of Team Gai jumped down in front of them.

"Good to see you guys made it." Shikamaru stated, with a concerned look on his face.

"Naruto is up ahead right?" Sakura asked.

"Yep... Neji confirmed it." Shikamaru nodded.

"Okay then let's go." Sasuke stated.

"Right... with the nine of us, we should be able to beat him, no problem." Ino stated.

"Don't be so sure... that's the nine tailed fox's energy... we have to be careful." Neji stated, though he had a look of slight confusion.

Sasuke shared the same look, by now his Sharingan was blazing.

"What's wrong guys?" Lee asked noticing their looks.

"This doesn't feel like the energy I faced in the valley of the End." Sasuke stated.

"Nor does it look like the chakra I saw during our fight in the Chuunin exams." Neji added.

"We need to be careful. He's putting up a fight, so obviously he doesn't want to go back." Shikamaru stated.

"So... we'll be careful, but we are bringing him back." Sakura stated with a look of pure confidence.

"Yeah! It's time Naruto came home." Lee agreed with enthusiasm.

"Alright... let's go get our friend back." Sasuke stated after a moment, and suddenly he dove into the forest.

The others nodded and quickly followed him.

**-Ahead-**

"**Three Minutes, Naruto." **The Fox informed him.

"_I know!"_ Naruto thought back, he was doing his best to hold up against the four opponents, but he was beginning to have trouble. He had tried to move this fight closer to Aski, but the had the unfortunate side affect of leaving him open to a strike from Kiba's fang over fang, technique which had slammed into Naruto's side, causing him injury. Kiba and Akamaru both seemed shocked that they had managed to land the strike, and Kiba at least looked a little guilty that he had hurt his friend.

Naruto stood squaring off with team 8, who had their own collection of cuts and bruises.

"It's okay guys... this fight is over." Shino stated after a moment, his teammates glanced at him curiously, when suddenly nine figures burst from the forest and landed next to team 8.

"Good to see you guys finally made it." Kiba said with a smile.

"You guys couldn't have waited?" Neji asked, his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Sorry about that." Kiba replied while the rest of his team, just had enough decency to look guilty.

"Forget about it... they can be reprimanded later. For now..." Shikamaru stated as he locked onto Naruto.

Naruto stood wide eyed... who the hell were most of these people?

"**Look closer dumbass... most of them are your old classmates."** The Fox informed him.

'_holy shit... Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura... Sasuke...'_ Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, who's Sharingan was alight with glee. It was a glee of happiness, but to Naruto it looked menacing.

At seeing the Sharingan... Naruto locked up.

"**Kid!... Kid! SHIT!"** The Fox thought as Naruto began to breathe faster and faster.

"Naruto..." Sakura stated, she was stuck between happy and awe struck.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asked, noticing that Naruto was trembling.

Sakura glanced at Ino then back at Naruto. She noticed him shaking, she followed Naruto's stare, and found him locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Sasuke... are you doing something to him?" Sakura asked, knowing full well that Sasuke could be casting a Genjutsu on Naruto.

"No... I'm not doing anything." Sasuke replied looking over at Sakura, with a confused look.

They both glanced back at Naruto who was starting to back away from them.

"Naruto... what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she cautiously took a step towards him. She was incredibly weary of the orange inferno of chakra that raged around him.

"Shit!" They all heard someone behind them swear. Neji saw her fist and spun around just as Nayumi land on a tree branch. She only took a second to analyze the large group of shinobi in front of her before, bringing her hands to together to weave a jutsu.

"_Lightning Style: Discharge!" _Nayumi shouted as she jumped off the branch and dove right towards Sakura who still had her focus on Naruto.

Sakura stopped at she heard the crackling sound of lightning, she spun around and was shocked to see Nayumi only a few feet away, flying towards her. Sakura brought up her arms to block the strike, but right as it was about to hit Nayumi stopped.

Nayumi wondered why she had stopped moving, and held the confusion for a second as her upped body fell to the floor. She suddenly felt someone holding her ankle, and she glanced up to see Sasuke holding her by the foot.

"Shit!" Nayumi said aloud as Sasuke spun around, taking Nayumi with him. Suddenly he let her go, and sent her flying straight towards Sakura, who mercilessly, delivered, a chakra enhanced kick, right to Nayumi's spine, and sent her flying towards a nearby tree, which she slammed violently into before falling to the ground motionless.

"Yumi!" Naruto shouted, as he watched her go flying. He was suddenly broken from his trance, and his eyes were now locked onto Nayumi's body off to the side.

Not knowing about her Kekkei Genkai, any reasonable person would look at the broken bleeding body, lying off to the side, and think that she was dead. They couldn't tell how much damage Sakura had done to her spine, but they could see that Nayumi's skull was split open, and she was bleeding profusely.

"No... Yumi." Naruto stated meekly as tears began to stream down his face.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto, with a look that said, 'what the fuck did we do?'. She looked back at Naruto and saw him staring at the girl she had probably just killed, and saw him with tears flowing down his face.

"Oh No..." Sakura stated, with immediate regret. Sakura immediately bolted towards where Nayumi lay, hoping to save her. All she could think about was that she had probably just killed one of Naruto's friends.

"Why is it... that I can't have anything in this world?" Naruto asked aloud as tears streamed down his face. Nayumi was his rival, and she may not have been as good a friend to him as her father was, but he still considered her a friend, and now she was dead.

"Why... do you LEAF BASTARDS ALWAYS HAVE TO DESTROY MY LIFE?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs causing Sakura to stop running.

Suddenly Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma, entered into the clearing.

"What happened here?" Asuma asked as Kurenai made a sad face. They all guessed that the girl that Sakura had just killed, was someone Naruto cared about.

"Damn... Sakura must be one tough girl if, she could take her out." Ino commented, remembering how worried Asuma and Gai sensei were when it came to fighting her.

"That strike probably broke every bone in her body and severed her spinal column. Sakura didn't know what she was doing, or who she was fighting... all she knew was that someone was trying to kill her... so she reacted." Neji stated sadly.

"**NARUTO! Times up! Break the seal!"** The Kyuubi shouted to it's host.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Naruto asked as he looked past Sakura towards Nayumi's body.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... I didn't know... she attacked me, and I just reacted." Sakura tried to reply. The first conversation with her long lost teammate in three years and this was how it had to start.

"You... BITCH!" Naruto shouted, as he focused on Sakura.

"**Naruto... break the seal! Then you can kill this bitch!" **The Fox told him.

Naruto took a step towards Sakura, the Killing Intent coming off of him was insane. Suddenly Sasuke was in between them.

"Naruto... calm down... that girl attacked us. We were just defending ourselves." Sasuke stated.

"**Naruto! Break the damn seal!"** The Fox shouted up to him. By now the orange cloak around Naruto was turning a deep red in color. Sasuke and Sakura both tensed at the sight.

"I'm going to kill all of you!" Naruto growled through his teeth.

"Naruto!" Kakashi tried to talk to him, but Naruto ignored him and took another menacing step towards Sasuke and Sakura.

The now red inferno of chakra was condensing into the tails... they weren't fully formed but in a moment or so they would be.

"**Naruto! You have to break the seal... You can't control this much power!" **The Fox roared at him, but the rage Naruto was feeling was overwhelming.

"**Naruto..."** The Great Beast said sadly as he witnessed the memory that Naruto was replaying in his head over and over.

**-Flashback-**

It was the previous day, after training with Nayumi the two went their separate ways. Since the announcement of the wedding, Naruto was allowed to live at the castle but most of the time he just slept in the forest. He enjoyed the freedom.

As was his custom, after a match with Nayumi, he would meditate in one of the few open meadows that peppered the forest around Aski.

Though this time he couldn't focus on clearing his mind, he was too busy thinking about his earlier fight with Nayumi.

"**You really do like her... don't you kid?" ** The Fox asked, not joking or playing around this time.

"_I don't know... I guess. It's not like she'd ever like me back." _Naruto replied.

"**Maybe she does... you wont know until you ask."** The Kyuubi replied.

"_Ha... I don't think I'm ready to die just yet."_ Naruto laughed in reply.

"**Still... it wouldn't hurt for you to find a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. Just someone to get your mind off of how fucking lonely you are."** The Kyuubi stated.

"_Yeah... I know. Ha... wouldn't it be interesting if I went through with this whole marriage thing and somewhere down the line we actually do fall in love. How weird would that be?"_ Naruto thought back with a smile.

"**Weird? You mean awesome!" ** The Fox replied with a laugh.

"_Yeah... that would be kinda cool... wouldn't it. Two people forced together by circumstance, suddenly falling in love... we'd be just like my dad and mom."_ Naruto replied with a calm smile on his face, as he recalled what the Nine Tails had told him about how his parents were forced together, but then fell in love.

"**Well Kid... you've had the worst luck of anyone I have ever seen, so if I were you, I would be looking for a lucky horseshoe or rabbits foot to shove up your ass. So that you wont be so unlucky."** The Fox laughed in reply.

"Ha... will do." Naruto said aloud as he stood and walked out of the field.

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm Going to kill you!" Naruto shouted as the three tails took shape.

"Naruto No!" Kakashi shouted as Naruto tensed to dive towards Sasuke and Sakura. The two both tensed and readied to run. This on coming attack was truly going to test their training.

Kakashi charged towards Naruto, trying his best to make it to him before he attacked, but suddenly stopped as a figure behind Sasuke and Sakura came into view.

"Hey Naruto... calm down... I'm fine." Nayumi hissed as she stood. Sasuke and Sakura both looked back at her, their eyes were wide with horror. They both grimaced as Nayumi walked by them towards Naruto, they could hear bones snapping back into place, in her body. Sakura shuddered as she saw Nayumi's skull snap back together.

"Nayumi?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yeah... It's me... I'm fine." Nayumi told him as she reached him.

"**Naruto... Break the seal."** The Fox stated, knowing full well that his host could hear him now.

"Oh that's right!" Naruto stated, as he lifted his shirt and brought his still glowing blue, hand to his stomach, suddenly a seal reappeared and shattered, as the blue aura of chakra around Naruto's hand vanished. It was quickly followed by the Nine Tails cloak.

"It was a Seal key." Kurenai stated aloud.

"For what though?" Asuma asked.

"That seal he placed over the Nine Tails seal, it must have been doing something to combine their chakra or something. He must have had to prepare the seal and the seal key before the fight." Kurenai stated as she recalled how Naruto always kept that hand tucked back.

"Nayumi... what happened to you?" Naruto asked, extremely worried about her condition.

"This is just my Kekkei Genkai... I'm fine." Nayumi told him, though from the way she held herself, she was obviously not fine. What few people knew about the Kekkei Genkai, was that it did nothing to numb or alter the pain, and Nayumi was still bleeding from a lot of cuts.

"That's scary." Naruto commented, with a scratch of his head.

"Yeah... I guess it can be." Nayumi replied.

"Well... it's alright... as long as you're okay." Naruto said with a smile.

No one could tell, but Nayumi slightly blushed from his concern.

"Well... isn't this cute. I knew the two of you would get along swimmingly." Came a mysterious voice.

Everyone glanced up at a nearby tree, and the younger generation, plus Kurenai, could just hear the three male Jonin Sensei's jaws slam into the floor.

There standing on a tree branch was Lord Daso, at his side was his wife Ayane, and at their flanks were over a dozen Cloud Chuunin.

"Which one of you did this to my daughter?" Daso asked as he leaped from the tree, and landed in between the two groups.

Suddenly every vein in Daso's body began to bulge from his skin, and his eyes turned red and started to bleed.

"This is... level three." Asuma said under his breath as everyone tensed.

"I asked you a question... which one of you... did this to my daughter?" Daso asked again. Suddenly the ground around his feet began to crack and break from the pressure of the chakra being released from his. His power was even greater then the three tailed form that Naruto was in moments earlier.

"Oh Shit... this is not good!" Kakashi said aloud, as he and the rest of the Leaf ninja prepared to square off against this man, this living legend of the Third great ninja war.

_Alright That's it for this chapter... hope you like, yes I will explain more in the next chap... hope you enjoyed later!_

_Oh and for reference I would say that Orochimaru is just above Naruto in his four tailed form. So that's what I mean when I say that Daso is stronger then Naruto's three tailed form._


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay here is the next chapter I hope I didn't make you wait to long and I hope you enjoy. Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do!_

_'Thinking'_

_**'Demon thinking'**_

"_Jutsu"_

"**Demon talking"**

**Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 6

"I asked you... who did this to my daughter!" Daso asked as he took another menacing step toward the Leaf ninja.

The leaf ninja along with Naruto stared in awe and fear, as Daso advanced. The amount of Killing Intent he was releasing was insane, and it caused Naruto, Nayumi, and the Chuunin of Leaf to shudder in fear, while a few passing animals seized up and stopped moving.

"Don't make me ask again." Daso stated darkly as he took another step towards the Leaf ninja.

'_We are so fucked!'_ Asuma thought.

"We are so fucked!" Shikamaru said aloud.

"I said..." Daso began but was cut off when Kakashi stepped forward and dropped to the ground in a bowing position, with his head to the grass.

"Please, Lord Daso, I offer my sincerest of apologies. We did not mean to engage a hidden Cloud ninja, we were only here looking for our friend." Kakashi explained, his head still to the ground.

For a second, the other Jonin just stared at him, before quickly following suite, and offering their own apologies.

"Please Lord Daso, forgive me, I was one of the ones to engage your daughter in combat. My subordinates had nothing to do with her injuries, if punishment need be meted out, please leave them out of it." Asuma informed them, sounding as apologetic as he could.

"I fought along side my comrade as well, and accept any punishment in recompense for our actions." Gai added.

"Well then..." Daso stated as the Killing Intent grew even worse and the power the was fluctuating around him grew in magnitude.

The Leaf ninja tensed as Daso's power grew, he reminded them of a cross between Master Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The Jonin, were mentally preparing themselves for what they were sure was about to transpire. Hell, Kakashi was even quickly preparing a brave and noble speech that he would give to his squad mates in order to get them to leave the four Jonin behind to hold off Daso.

"Good Job." Kakashi heard Daso say as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Kakashi looked up from the ground and saw that Daso was knelt in front of him with a kind smile on his face. His eyes were no longer red, and the blood that had been flowing from them was just gone, like it had never been there.

"What...?" Kakashi asked after a tense moment.

Suddenly Daso let out a hearty laugh, and replied "It's about time someone brought my daughter down a peg or two. She needs to learn humility if shes ever going to be a good leader."

Everyone stared at him for a moment with confused looks, processing what he just when, when suddenly they all face-faulted.

"What the hell do you mean 'good job'!" Nayumi shouted at her father as she got back to her feet.

"Naruto did a good job, teaching you a bit of humility in the free for all, a few days ago, but I felt like you needed another lesson to drive the point home. Here you fought two Jonin and had to use everything you had just to survive. This will serve, as a fine example for you to use in the future should you ever need a reminder in humility." Daso informed his daughter, as his Wife and Chuunin bodyguards all face-palmed in unison.

Nayumi just stared at her father for a moment, dumbfounded before she too face-palmed.

"Wait... You're not mad?" Asuma asked, with disbelief.

"Of course not. Why would I? My daughter is a shinobi, she chose a life of bloodshed and death. If she isn't tested from time to time, and put through true combat, then what good will she be to the country and the hidden Cloud in the future? So no... I am not mad about you fighting my daughter, and if I had to guess, I would have to assume that she started the fight anyway." Daso replied as he gave his daughter a knowing look.

Nayumi stared back for a second and was about to retort, when she remembered how the fight had started when she spin kicked Ino. So in reality Nayumi had been the transgressor.

"I would however like to know what you are doing here and why you are attacking my daughters bodyguard Naruto of the Kitsune?" Daso asked curiously.

"Bodyguard?" Kakashi stated, giving Naruto a look.

Naruto made a face, but after a moment of thought he realized that Lord Daso was covering for him, and hiding the fact that he was to be married to Nayumi.

"Yes... Naruto is my bodyguard... and my rival." Nayumi backed up her fathers story and gave Hatake a smile.

"Our apologies... we did not know that Naruto was affiliated with the Lightning. You see... we've been looking for him for a few years now... and when we found him, we assumed he had been brainwashed or something of the like. So we felt that we had to use force to bring him back." Kurenai stated, only half lying. They did believe that someone had done something to Naruto, but they weren't sure what it was, he might have been turned into someones zombie slave, then again someone could have convinced him to abandon the leaf, either way, they didn't know.

"Ah... I see. Why though, if you don't my me asking, are you looking for him?" Daso asked giving them all a look.

"Naruto... well..." Kakashi began, but then paused and scratched hid head, thinking of a way to explain to them why they were here, without letting them know that Naruto was a Jinchuriki.

"Naruto used to be good friend with the late third Hokage. Our village cares a great deal about him." Kurenai came up with a convincing lie.

"Ah... well then. Naruto... do you wish to return to the Leaf?" Daso asked looking back at Naruto with a warm smile.

"No." Naruto replied coldly, to the shock of his old Leaf comrades.

"Well... it seems Naruto doesn't want to go, but just to be sure." Daso began as he turned and walked back over to Naruto.

"Are you under any Genjutsu right now?" Daso asked, as he examined Naruto.

"No." Naruto answered his eyes on the ground, avoiding the stare of his old Leaf counterparts, though more specifically Sasuke.

"Have you been coerced to stay here in the land of Lightning?" Daso asked.

"No... I'm free to leave if I want." Naruto answered, still staring at the ground.

"Do you want to stay here in Aski?" Daso asked as he placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes I do." Naruto answered as he looked up at Daso and smiled.

"Well... as you can see Naruto doesn't want to go back. And as one of my close personal friends I would not see it as just, to send him somewhere that he doesn't want to go." Daso informed the Leaf ninja.

"Naruto... how can you say that? The Leaf is your home, and we're here to take back. Lady Tsunade has been so worried about you, and the people of the Leaf have missed you dearly." Sakura stated.

"Bullshit!" Naruto stated in a monotone voice.

"It's true Naruto. Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade have dedicated a lot of time and effort to find you and bring you back, they both miss you dearly, as do we." Kakashi stated as he stood.

"You were my sensei right? Somehow I find it hard to believe that you missed me. Besides you had your precious Uchiha to look after." Naruto hissed at Kakashi, and for the first time Kakashi got a good look at Naruto's eyes and found that there was no recollection in them. It was like he didn't know him.

"Naruto... do not say such unyouthful things to Kakashi sensei, he has spent many long hours engrossed in worry and pain as he struggled to find you. His flames of youth were greatly diminished by your disappearance, and it took a lot of effort to keep his flames strong!" Gai informed him.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyebrows?" Naruto asked, what the rest of the Cloud nin were thinking.

"...What?" Gai asked after a moment, with a confused look on his face.

"Naruto... is there something wrong with you?" Sakura asked what a couple of the others had sensed. Naruto was speaking to them without recollection, he spoke angry words, but he didn't have true anger to back it up. It's almost like he was angry because he felt he had to, not because he actually did.

"No... nothing is wrong with me 'Pinky'. In fact, I've never been better." Naruto spat at her. That was real anger.

"Naruto... please do not be angry with Sakura she was just worried about your health." Lee stated.

"Holy shit! Theirs two of you!" Naruto recoiled, as he looked between Gai and Lee, at first Naruto thought they were just clones, but now he noticed a few differences between them.

Lee adopted the same confused look as Gai, and just stared off for a moment.

"Naruto... we all came here to bring you home. If they could have been, you could bet that Iruka, and Jiraiya and Tsunade, would have been here as well. We've all missed you dearly and wish for you to come home. I'm sorry that Kurenai's team attacked you, but they truly thought you were being influenced by an outside force." Kakashi tried to speak to his old student but Naruto wouldn't even look at them.

Naruto stood silent for a second before locking eyes with Kurenai. Kurenai almost recoiled as she saw nothing but disdain in his eyes.

"As I don't wish to start any sort of conflict over this, I will choose not to press for any action to be taken against these Leaf ninja. I ask that they be pardoned, Lord Daso, and that they be allowed to leave without punishment." Naruto stated in a very formal, and monotone voice. Over the years of dealing with noblemen, bandit leaders, and merchants, Naruto had become quite adept at addressing his superiors in a formal and regal fashion. Daso knew that the boy hated to act all formal, but it still impressed him how easily Naruto could pull a complete 180 and go from goofy and laid back to prim and proper. He was sure, given time, Naruto would easily be able to fend off the vultures at court, once he married Nayumi.

"Very well, Naruto. Since they didn't harm the village and my daughter started the other fight, I guess the only thing I have to deal with is them being here without permission." Daso stated with a warm smile as her turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Normally I would ask that you please leave the land of Lightning before I have to inform the Raikage of this transgression, but seeing as how I am of a mood, and it has been so long since I had a good chat, with our friends from the Leaf, I hereby offer you an invitation to join me and my family, as we prepare for daughters wedding ceremony in a few days." Daso told the Leaf ninja who all stared at him slack jawed while the lightning Chuunin, his wife, daughter, and Naruto all face-faulted.

"What?" Kakashi asked, as everyone stared at Daso confused.

"My daughter is to be married here in a few days, to a noble warrior, from a distant land, we are preparing a large celebration, and you know what they say the more the merrier!" Daso informed him with a hearty laugh.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Both Naruto and Nayumi asked at the same time, though suddenly Nayumi stiffened and looked around. Naruto noticed her sudden movement, and began to wonder if she really was injured.

"Naruto..." Nayumi stated as her head started to bobble back and forth.

"Uh... yeah?" Naruto asked as he stepped in front of her and tried to get a good look at her.

"Catch me..." Nayumi muttered as her legs gave out from under her. Naruto was quick enough to catch her before she hit the ground, and suddenly he adopted a worried look.

"Old man Daso, I think she's hurt." Naruto informed her father, as he knelt down with Nayumi in his arms.

"She's just exhausted, she overused her Kekkei Genkai." Daso said, giving Nayumi a worry-less glance.

"Lord Hiyoto... if I may ask, why do you want us to attend the wedding celebration? I mean, I'm not ungrateful for your pardon, or anything, but... this just seems... unwarranted." Kakashi asked, eying the old shinobi carefully.

"Well you see... I'm a sucker for a good party, and besides, you said you were Naruto's friends. He may not wanna go back to the Leaf, but that shouldn't mean that he shouldn't be allowed to see and talk to his old friends. Also... if you'd be willing, I would like to open up a dialogue with your Hokage so that we can discuss the halting of future attempts to take the boy, against his will." In a happy go lucky emotion, Daso explained every possible reason he had for inviting them. Though secretly, Naruto guessed that he wanted to rub the Leaf's face in it, when he and Nayumi were married, and though that idea did sound kind of appealing it it's own way, Naruto did not like the idea of having any Leaf ninja's anywhere near him.

"Well... we would need to contact the Hokage and let her know, but I don't see a problem with hanging around. Besides it would give us a chance to talk to Naruto and maybe find out what course of events led to this outcome." Kakashi replied after receiving nods of approval from the other Jonin.

"Well then it's settled. Go ahead and send your message and then present yourself at the castle. If I don't hear from you in two days I'll assume you went home." Daso said as he turned and motioned for his shinobi to leave.

"Do you have her?" Daso asked as Naruto scooped Nayumi into his arms.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, without looking back.

"Naruto..." Sakura tried once again to talk to him, but he quickly shunshined away.

Daso made a face and simply looked back at the Leaf nin and shrugged before following after Naruto.

The Leaf ninja held their collective breaths for a few moments before finally letting the tension dissipate.

"I can't believe that was Naruto." Tenten stated with a sigh.

"He seems so different." Choji added.

"Somethings obviously wrong with him. Did you see his eyes, they were full of anger and distrust. Not to mention there was that girl and how he reacted when he thought she was dead." Sakura said as she adopted a thoughtful look.

"She must be someone precious to him. Daso said that he was her bodyguard. He must have been here for a while if he got Daso to trust him." Kakashi mused.

"It doesn't matter what she is to him, we've finally found him, now we're one step closer to bringing him home." Sasuke stated.

"I agree with Sasuke, we should focus on getting Naruto home, the rest can wait." Shikamaru said with a scratch of his head.

"It may not be that simple... Daso said that his daughter was to be married, to a noble warrior from a distant land..." Asuma mused, letting the statement hang in the air.

"You don't think?" Kurenai asked, with a shocked look.

"Actually I do... but regardless, we need to report back." Asuma stated, to which Gai and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked with a little confusion.

"Oh, nothing just musing over some stuff." Kakashi replied giving her an eye smile, which caused an annoyed tick to appear on the back of her head.

"Naruto seemed so different, and he was so angry with us." Hinata stated, sad that she was unable to even say anything to him.

"Yeah... I wonder what could have happened to make him hate us so much." Ino wondered aloud.

"He doesn't hate us. I'm sure someone, like maybe Daso, is manipulating him into feeling like that." Sakura shot back, being her usual stubborn self.

"Sakura is right... something was definitely wrong with him. The way he looked at me... he didn't know who I was." Kurenai stated, giving Kakashi a glance.

"So you noticed that too?" Kakashi asked, returning her glance.

"Yeah... could someone have erased his memories?" Kurenai wondered.

"It's possible. But we can't worry about it now, we need to send word back to lady Tsunade, then we can focus on Naruto." Kakashi stated, in a commanding tone as he prepared to move out.

"Right." The other three sensei's agreed.

"Just hold on Naruto... we wont be much longer." Sakura stated, as they all turned to leave.

**-**Later-

"I don't see why you're so upset?" Daso stated as Naruto paced back and forth in front of Nayumi's bed. They had brought her back, and set her in her bed to rest, sadly she was still covered in dried blood, and her open skin wounds had to be bandaged so while Naruto paced and Daso tried to calm him, Ayane meanwhile tended to her daughter's wounds and wiped away what blood she could.

"How could you let those bastards in Aski. Do you have any idea what they will do to get me back?" Naruto asked angrily as he continued to pace.

"They won't do anything, other then try to convince you to come back. All you need to do is say no. if they try anything then I will kill them, it's as simple as that." Daso said with a shrug as he watched Naruto pace.

"How can you be so calm about this? If the Leaf figures out that you're marring me to Nayumi, they will flip their shit, and probably declare war on us." Naruto whined.

"Don't worry so much. They wont do anything. They fear me to much to react, and by the time they learn that you're the one that's marring Nayumi, it will be too late. By that time the Raikage will be here, and they wouldn't dare to ever think of causing a scene in the Raikage's presence." Daso explained to Naruto with confidence.

"And what if they figure out before hand? What if they go to the Lightning Daimyo or the Fire Daimyo?" Naruto asked still obviously worried.

"And do what? Tell them that I'm having my daughter marry a blonde? They don't know that I know you're a Jinchuriki. And the land of Lightning doesn't know that the Leaf is missing their Jinchuriki. I can assure you, the Leaf will move heaven and earth to keep that fact a secret. They won't want anyone to know that their greatest weapon is gone, and they most certainly don't want me to know that the boy, who is marring my daughter is their Jinchuriki." Daso told him.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, sensing the logic in what he said, even though he still didn't like it. "Still... why did you have to invite them to the wedding?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Because I want them to see it happen, and to know that there is nothing they can do about it." Daso replied causing Naruto to give him a look. That was probably one of the darkest things Daso had ever said in front of Naruto.

"You have nothing to worry about Naruto... we've got your back, and soon the Leaf will not be able to do anything, short of attacking you, to get you to go back to that horrible place." Ayane reassured him as she finished stitching and bandaging the last of Nayumi's wounds.

"How can you guys be so confident. I mean sure you guys are tough, but all of those Leaf nin were either Chuunin or above, and two were legendary ninja." Naruto replied as he thought about Gai and Kakashi. Naruto didn't remember either of them, but he had heard of them, during his travels and from the Fox.

"Naruto... you have nothing to fear from them... we have your back, and soon the Raikage will be back in the village along with lord Bee. The Leaf won't dare try anything." Daso replied, giving Naruto a warm smile.

"But still..." Naruto began but was cut off.

"Hey dope... are you whining about something?" Nayumi asked in a tired voice.

"Well, look who's finally waking up." Daso said happily as he walked over and sat next to Nayumi on the bed.

"Sorry about not killing those bastards for you Naruto, I guess I bit off more then I could chew." Nayumi apologized, while at the same time giving him a pained half smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad that you're alright, you had me really worried out there." Naruto replied with a warm smile, that caused Nayumi to blush, though luckily the dried blood on her cheeks hid it.

"Thanks... I just wish you didn't have to face them again. I shouldn't of left you alone earlier." Nayumi stated, trying her hardest to focus her eyes on Naruto, but she kept losing her focus and her vision kept blurring from pain and exhaustion.

"Like I said... it's all good, I'm just glad you're alright. By the way... thanks for trying to keep Sakura away from me, and thanks even more for snapping out of my rage. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't gotten back up." Naruto thanked her with an appreciative grin.

"You're welcome." Nayumi replied as she blushed again.

After a moment, Nayumi felt the urge to ask Naruto about something. "Hey... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." Naruto replied.

"Why did you get so upset when you thought I was hurt?" Nayumi asked, with a distant look on her face.

Naruto's eyes quickly fell to the floor, as Ayane and Daso both looked at him for an answer.

After a pregnant pause Naruto finally replied. "I didn't think you were hurt... I thought she had killed you. I didn't know about your Kekkei Genkai, and I thought that kick to the spine and the face-plant into the tree, had killed you. You have to understand... I don't have a lot of friends... in fact, you are three of the four people that I would consider 'friends'. When I thought you had died... I don't know... I guess I felt like, once again the Leaf had taken something precious to me. I know it sounds corn and all... but I consider you guys like family... I mean... I know it's all political and stuff, but you don't know how psyched I am to be able to say that you're my in-laws." Naruto explained in a sad tone of voice as he gestured towards Ayane and Daso.

"...and... when it comes to Nayumi... I don't know... I guess..." Naruto paused at this point and blushed slightly before continuing, "Even though, I sometimes find her pride to be a little annoying... I guess I kind of like her, you know. I mean... no... what I meant to say was that I admire her, I mean she's pretty and strong, she's got a lot going for her, and she's loved by her people. Even if her guards think she's a show off." Naruto finished, trying not to sound to mushy about it.

"**I knew you liked her!"** The Fox roared at him triumphantly.

"_Shut up!"_ Naruto inwardly muttered.

Naruto stared at the floor for a few moments, when suddenly he heard the shuffling of covers, he glanced up from the ground to see that Nayumi had crawled down to the end of the bed, where he was standing, and was now up on her knees staring eye level with him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, before Nayumi reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, all the while Naruto couldn't help but notice her legs tremble, as they struggled to support her weight.

"I admire you too, Naruto. You're brave, and clever, not to mention powerful. You're graced with good looks, and yet you aren't stuck up about it. You are kind and gentle, and you make the people around you feel good... I guess in a way, I like you too." Nayumi stated giving him a smile.

"Thanks Nayumi." Naruto replied with a smile. The two smiled and stared at each other for a moment, before realizing that they were staring at each other, and turning their heads.

"Okay, I thought it was cute earlier, but you two are unbearable." Daso said with a laugh as he stood and stretched.

"Okay Nayumi, the healer will be here tomorrow, but until that time you need someone to wash off all that blood." Ayane said with a smile as she too, stood.

"It's alright mother, I'm fine." Nayumi muttered.

"No you are not, you're barely able to sit up right now. So what makes you think you can spend the next hour scrubbing blood off of your body?" Ayane asked.

Nayumi glared halfheartedly at her mother for a moment, before submitting. "Alright would you like me or Naruto to do it?"

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Nayumi shouted at Ayane, while Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Well we've both seen you naked, so it's not like it's that big of a deal." Ayane replied, all the while Daso was doubled over laughing his ass off.

"**QUICK KIT! AGREE TO DO IT!"** The Fox shouted with a laugh.

"_Fuck off!" _Naruto shouted in reply.

"**Man... lady Ayane sure did blindside you." **The Fox said with another laugh.

"_Leave me alone."_ Naruto whined in embarrassment.

"**Wait... Ayane said that she and you have already seem Nayumi naked... that means that she knows you were the peeking pig at the spas!" **The Fox informed him.

"_Oh Shit..." _Naruto muttered as he glanced at Ayane who simply offered him a vixens smile, and then winked.

"**That woman... She has plans for you."** The Fox muttered in befuddlement.

"Well, how about it Naruto? You think you can clean me up?" Nayumi suddenly asked, as she gave Naruto a seductive grin.

"What...?" Naruto muttered as his face somehow got redder.

Nayumi just continued to grin at him for a moment before letting out a girlish laugh. "I'm just fuckin' with you Naruto. You guys can go." Nayumi said giving Naruto a friendly slap on the cheek.

"**That ones going to end up like her mother."** The Fox commented as Naruto turned on his heels and began heading to the door, eager to escape this embarrassing trap.

"Ah woman... they know just the right ways to push our buttons." Daso commented as he joined Naruto in leaving.

"Yeah... I'm gonna have to think of a way to get those two back for that." Naruto muttered, as he barely caught the sound of womanly laughter coming from the room behind him.

"Hey Naruto... May I ask you something?" Daso inquired, as they walked.

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"Why did you hold back against those Leaf ninja. Even outnumbered and overpowered you still held back, why?" Daso asked, giving Naruto a look.

"I don't know... I guess I didn't want the Lightning and the Cloud to have to endure the Leaf's wrath, if I ended up killing one of their ninja." Naruto replied, though he sounded almost downcast.

"Noble... but I thought you hated them. I thought you wanted them to leave you alone forever." Daso continued his questioning.

"I do... and I do hate them... the people I mean." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean the people?" Daso asked with a cock of his eyebrow.

"I still love the village... I love how the people support each other. I love how they believe in one another, I love the will of fire, and what it means. I love looking up at those stone monuments and seeing the Hokage watching over the village... I love all of that stuff. But I hate the people. I hate that they never included me, that they bullied me, beat me, and made my life a living hell. I hate how no one cared, and how I was tossed aside like I was nothing. I hate them... I hate them all!" Naruto came to a halt as he replied, clenching his fist in anger, and trying to hold back tears.

"Naruto..." Naruto heard his name as he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto glanced up and saw Daso staring at him, giving him a sad smile. "I promise Naruto... I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe from them. I won't let them take you back to that hellish place. And if you'll have us, then we'll be your family. The people of Aski, the land of Lightning, and the Hidden Cloud. I will help you find a place in this world, and I promise I will always look out for you." Daso swore, his face sad and serious.

Naruto couldn't hold back tears anymore, and let them flow freely down his face, "Thanks... old man... it means a lot." Naruto replied as he tried to wipe the tears away.

"Naruto... how would you like for me to take you on as my student?" Daso asked after a moment.

"What?" Naruto asked looking up at him with surprised eyes.

"How would you like me to teach you. I know you are already, really strong, but it never hurts to grow stronger, and who knows... I might be able to pass on something interesting." Daso replied with a grin.

"_What do you think Fox?"_ Naruto asked, unsure of what to do.

"**I say go for it. At the very least, he might be able to teach you some new jutsu."** The Fox replied. Ever since he had left, the Fox had served as his teacher, the problem was, is that most of the Jutsu that the Fox knew were fire based, and Naruto was wind based, so they weren't compatible. Mostly the Fox just taught Naruto about seals and how to manipulate the form of his Rasengan.

"Okay... sure. I'll be your student." Naruto replied with a wide grin.

"Good... then we'll begin your training after, the wedding... and the honeymoon." Daso added as he turned and walked away, laughing the whole time as Naruto's face turned red.

"**Oh... this is going to be so much fun."** The Fox said with a laugh.

"I hate you both." Naruto muttered, dejectedly, as he followed after Daso.

"**Look at it this way, Kit... things are about to get very interesting in your life."** The Fox informed him with a snicker.

"_They most certainly are."_ Naruto replied as he walked after Daso. His mind quickly turned to the Leaf ninja who even now, were only few miles away, and soon they would be right on his doorstep. Naruto had to wonder, if when the time came, he would actually kill them to earn his freedom, or if he would be unable to seize what he rightfully deserved.

_Okay that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, on to the next chapter. There are a few things that I want to get out right now before I go further so that I don't have to deal with people complaining, yes Naruto will gain a good amount of power, in the upcoming chapters, no I do not plan on him becoming a god. I plan on actually raising the entire skill level of everything by simply exploiting a simple 'unique' training method that everyone sorta overlooked. If you've read any other fanfics then you know what I mean... and by releasing that training method, I can essentially raise the power level of everything. So yes, I will be making people a lot stronger, no I will not be making things any easier on them. Also... I feel I need to post this here, as to avoid the shock later, as I stated early on, this is a darker fic, and Naruto's past is a lot darker then I've let on. That was intentional. As you see from previous chapters how his feelings and the explanations of his past don't match. Instead of feeling sad about being neglected, Naruto reacts with fear and anger... so in the upcoming chapters you will begin to understand just how horrible his life is, and I want to warn people that I will be getting pretty graphic, no I'm not going to try and win any contests by describing horrible beating in gruesome detail but there will be detail and I'm going to try and keep it realistic but also stomach churning, so I just want people to be prepared because things have been rather 'tame' up until now. Anyway, let me know what you think and please enjoy!_

_To answer your Questions:_

_**Guest**: Probably, that or he does just like to troll people._

_**AkashimaUchiha**: Very true, I will take what you have said into account and I hope that I can use your suggestion in the near future._

_**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night:** Oh you will see why everyone is acting the way they are very soon, and you'll get why this story is about to get really painful._

_Thinking_

_**Demon Thinking**_

**Demon/Jutsu**

**Naruto, The Runaway Chronicles.**

Chapter 7

"Two_ more days..._" Naruto thought as he sat in his room.

"**Only two more days and you can finally tap that." **The Fox joked.

"_Fuck off, I'm not in the mood for your shit."_ Naruto hissed in reply.

The Fox only made a face in it's cage, as it decided to avoid an argument and remain silent. Ever since yesterday, Naruto had been in a foul mood, and the Fox didn't blame him. Naruto barely slept during the night, and spent all morning in a state of tension, unable to relax for fear of the Leaf deciding to show up.

"Naruto." Came a voice from the door, Naruto looked up and saw lady Ayane standing at the door with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, Hi, Lady Ayane. What's up?" Naruto asked as he adopted a fake smile, and focused his attention on her.

"Sorry for just barging in, but the guards have been at your door knocking for the last twenty minutes and you weren't answering." Ayane explained, as she glanced over her shoulder at the two guards that always stood outside Naruto's door, both looked only slightly worried.

"Oh... sorry about that guys, I was just deep in thought. So what did you need?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed scratch of his head.

"Daso wanted to talk to you when you woke up." Ayane informed him.

"Oh... well I'll go see the old man right now." Naruto stated with a fake veil of happiness as he got up from bed and headed to the door.

Ayane just watched him walk past, she held a distant look about her, as she felt an aura of anger about him, even as he hid it behind smile.

**-A few moments later-**

"Naruto! Good of you to join us." Daso said with a large smile as Naruto entered the main hall.

Naruto was surprised to see upon his entrance, that Lord Ay had returned, along with Bee, Cee, Darui, a white skinned, blonde haired woman, a dark skinned, red headed woman, and a guy with dark skin and white hair.

"Lord Raikage... it's good to see you again." Naruto greeted him with a formal bow.

"It's good to see you are well, as well, Naruto." Ay returned the greeting.

"I recognize most of you, but who are the new guys?" Naruto asked as he eyed the three unidentified individuals.

"This is Omoi, Karui, and Yugito. They are fellow comrades from the Cloud that I have brought with for my own reasons." Ay informed him, curtly.

"Okay... well, nice to meet you." Naruto said, making a face, as he turned to look back at Daso.

"_So this is the nine tails, huh?. Bee was right, he almost looks... haunted." _Yugito thought as she eyed the boy with interest.

"**But he is handsome kitten, I wouldn't mind seeing what kind of stamina he has developed."** The Two tails purred, to Yugito's embarrassment.

"How have you been Naruto, I heard about the Leaf's attack yesterday?" Ay asked, a slight amount of compassion, evident in his voice.

"They left me a little rattled, but I'm alright. Cant wait to see their faces when they see me and Nayumi wed." Naruto replied, with a distant look.

"I see... are you sure that you don't want me to do something about it?" Ay asked, almost begging for Naruto to allow him to kill the Leaf nin who were dumb enough to enter his lands.

"Nah... it's fine... they aren't worth my time, and if they aren't worth the time of some no name guy like me, then they certainly aren't worth the Raikage's time." Naruto replied with a cool grin.

Ay stared at him for a second before smirking, if anything he admired Naruto's guts. Ay knew all to well how difficult life could be for a Jinchuriki, and it took a lot to face that kind of past.

"So Naruto, Daso tells me you have decided to accept in becoming his apprentice." Ay stated, after a moment.

"Yeah...I'm really looking forward to learning from Daso, I'm hoping to raise my skill level so that I am at least competent in all areas." Naruto replied.

"You are already very skilled Naruto, if I may ask, who was your teacher?" Ay asked out of curiosity.

"The only person I really consider to be my sensei is the nine tails." Naruto replied curtly.

"You leaned from the nine tails?" Yugito asked with surprise.

"Yeah... it taught me a lot about ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, it also taught me how to use seals. Sadly the fox and I aren't compatible since he's fire and I'm wind, but he was still able to teach me a lot of useful new techniques. He and I spent a lot of time relearning the fundamentals, and repairing the damage the Leaf did." Naruto replied, with a bit of distaste at the end.

"What did the Leaf do?" Cee asked, with a curious look.

"According to the Fox, my first teacher in the academy was sabotaging my training. It was only when Iruka sensei was put in charge, did I actually start learning things. But even then, this bastard named Mizuki kept screwing with me, to stop me from passing, and he kept messing up my training. When I finally became a genin, and got an actual sensei, he was to focused on training the stupid Uchiha. So I never got the training I needed to become a competent ninja." Naruto replied with a bit of anger, as he recalled how he was always screwing up no matter how hard he tried.

"Bastards." Karui hissed with distaste, which earned her a nod of agreement from Omoi, who continued to casually suck on his lollipop.

"So... what did the nine tails teach you, exactly?" Ay asked, his eyes keen and focused. When it came to the two and eight tails, they were more focused on teamwork, rather then training. They taught their Jinchuriki a few things but they were more focused on working in tandem with each other, rather then passing on jutsu. So Ay was naturally very curious to learn what Naruto had gained from the nine tails.

"Like I said, he taught me how to fight, and how to control my chakra, he also taught me a lot of the fourth Hokage's seals, and a unique training method to increase the speed that I learn." Naruto replied with a grin.

Ay recoiled slightly from hearing that. "He taught you some of the fourth's seals?"

"A few, most of the one's he learned were from his previous host, Kushina, but he was able to learn a few others from the fourth, through her. He was also able to steal a few from the fourth when he fought him, a long time ago." Naruto replied, like it was no big deal.

"What kind of seals did it teach you?" Ay asked, with immense curiosity.

"_What do you think I should do Fox, should I tell him?" _Naruto asked, internally.

"**I don't see why not, in fact you could use this to your advantage, by telling him you could strengthen your bond with the Cloud, while at the same time, potentially damage the Leaf."** The Fox replied, with an evil grin.

"_Well... if I tell him that... do you think I should tell him about the fourth?" _Naruto asked with a bit a hesitance.

"**Yes... the Raikage, actually faced the fourth in battle, just like Daso, maybe the two of them could help you answer that question."** The Fox replied after a moment of thought.

"_Right... I'll do that."_ Naruto agreed as he refocused on Ay, and the other Lightning Nin.

"We should probably go somewhere more private." Naruto stated as he turned to leave.

Ay and Daso had to stop themselves from grinning. Privacy meant secrets, and in this case, it was the fourth Hokage's secrets.

"Bee, Yugito, come with us the rest of you, wait here." Ay ordered as Daso, and Ayane followed after Naruto.

A few moments went by before they made their way to Daso's room, which Naruto knew had privacy seals on it.

"This should be a good place." Naruto commented before looking at Daso, expectantly. Daso simply smiled and led them all into his room, before closing the doors and activating the privacy seals.

"So... what is it you wanted to keep secret?" Ay asked, as they all gathered in the center of the room.

"It's about the fourth. I'll tell you everything I know, but I need your guy's help, with answering a question that I just cant find the answer to. But first I need to tell you about my seals." Naruto stated as he took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing his nine tails seal along with several others on his body.

Ay quickly scanned them, and made a note of the incredibly complex seal design that obviously held back the nine tails, he then scanned the rest of Naruto's body, and made a note of the several other seals that were branded onto his skin.

He had several pentagonal seals on his forearms and chest, he also had one on either one of his calf's, all five of the seals were the same. Naruto also had two circular seals that were on his wrists, that Ay recognized as storage seals. Their was one seal on Naruto's back that was square, with a circular pattern in the center of it, and finally their were two seals on the bottom of his feet.

"What are all of those?" Yugito asked, as she circled him scanning all the seals.

"They range, from simple storage seals, that I hide weapons in," Naruto began to reply as he tapped the two seals on his wrists, "Too more complex seals that the nine tails stole from the fourth." Naruto finished answering as he motioned towards the other seals.

"What do they do?" Daso asked curiously.

"Well... first, the Fox learned these seals when he fought the fourth, at some point in the fight, the fourth came into direct contact with the nine tails, and it was able to scan his body with it's chakra, from that in memorized a few of the seals on his body, before it was sealed away. It taught me the seals and then he me replicate them to see what they do." Naruto began to answer.

"...And that is?" Daso asked as he held up one of Naruto's arms to examine the seal that was on his forearm.

"Well these ones are what the fourth called **Weighted Chakra Seals. **Essentially by funneling a lot of chakra into one of the seals, you can get it to act like a weight. According to the Fox, there is no limit to how heavy they become, so you can just keep adding weight for as long as you want." Naruto explained, for a moment the others stared at him before they all recoiled in horror.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS IS HOW THE FOURTH HOKAGE MOVED SO DAMN FAST?!" Ay yelled at him.

"I don't know if this is how he got so fast, but I do know, that know one has ever faced him at full speed." Naruto replied with a solemn look.

"What!? What do you mean by that?" Ay asked, slightly in shock from that statement.

"It takes a lot of chakra to increase the weight of these seals, about whats needed for a C-rank jutsu. And that's just for a pound of weight. I've only had these seals for three months, and currently I'm up to twenty-five pounds on both arms, fifty on both legs and another fifty on my chest. The problem with the seal is that you never get that chakra back, once it's in the seal you can never get it out. You can deactivate the seal whenever, but you can't hope to get the chakra out of it. Also because of that if you accidentally put on to much weight your screwed." Naruto explained, to which most of the Cloud nin just gaped at him.

"Are you saying that the fourth never took that weight off? That he was always fighting handicapped?" Ay asked with shock.

"He never released any of his seals, not against anyone and when I tell you just how strong he really was, you'll have the same question I did, 'why did he let the nine tails kill him?" Naruto replied with a thoughtful look.

"Ho... how strong was he?" Ayane asked.

"How much weight did he wear Naruto?" Ay asked solemnly.

"According to the Fox's calculations based of how my seals work, the fourth fought with fifteen hundred pounds on both legs, one thousand pounds on his chest and seven hundred and fifty pounds on both arms." Naruto replied, with a grin as he knew what was coming.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME!?" Ay roared at him as the rest of the group face faulted in shear shock.

"How could he even stand with that much weight?" Ayane asked with awe.

"He had been practicing for years, I guess." Naruto replied with a shrug, as he watched them get back to their feet.

"That's impossible! If the fourth wore that kind of weight he would have hit with the same force as Tsunade, he would have shattered the ground with each step, not to mention the fact that with a single punch he would have torn his arm right from it's socket with that much weight." Ay countered, with disbelief.

"All things he took into account. The Fourth had a unique seal on his upper back, that the Fox and I have identified as a **High Density Seal** which he used to make his bones denser, so that they wouldn't break, he had another **High Density Seal,** that he used on his tendons so they would be strong enough to hold together under the enormous weight. These two seals probably added about three hundred pounds of weight to his body, but it also made it damn near impossible for him to break a bone." Naruto answered his complaints with a grin.

"Even still, I've seen the fourth move. He moved with such grace, that theirs no way he could have had that much weight on him. He would have broken trees and crushed the ground beneath he feet with that much weight." Ay tried to rationalize.

"Very true, and once again the fourth thought of that." Naruto began to explain as he suddenly spun around and delivered a spin kick directed right at Daso. Out of reflex Daso casually caught the kick, he was about to speak when he noticed Naruto's grin.

"Did you feel that old man?" Naruto asked. Daso looked at him for a moment then at Naruto's foot, he could clearly see a simple circular seal on the middle of the bottom of his foot. Daso made a face as he realized that he hadn't in fact felt the kick, there was almost no energy behind it.

Naruto pulled back his foot as he continued to grin and he began to hop up and down in place, everyone stared at him for a moment before Yugito finally peaced it together.

"You're not making any noise." She commented as he continued to hop in place. The others glanced at her before returning their attention to Naruto. They all listened careful and realized that he was barely making a sound, even though he was clearly hopping up and down, and was actually slamming his feet to the ground.

"Those seals on the bottom of your feet... they absorb energy, right?" Yugito asked to which Naruto simply grinned and stopped jumping.

"The Fourth used these seals to absorb the energy his body gathered while moving. He called it the **Light-step Seal, **it essentially aloud him to move with absolute silence while at the same time stopping his body from releasing it's own kinetic energy. The drawback is that you can't fight with the seal active, so before a fight I always release mine. The fourth however was able to release his the moment before he struck an opponent and then reengage it right after he delivered the strike. I mainly use it for sneaking, as it absorbs around ninety nine percent of one's kinetic energy." Naruto told them keeping his grin.

"The Fourth Hokage was truly a genius." Daso commented as he noted how lucky he was to be alive, if the Hokage had really been this strong.

"...And do you wanna know the horrifying thing? He never released these seals, not even against the nine tails, and when I tell you about his other one, you'll see that there is something really, really wrong, here." Naruto told them as he turned and showed them the seal on the center of his back.

"This is a chakra suppression seal. I use it to hide away some of my chakra, so that I have an ace in the hole in battle.

"Mine isn't nearly as affective as the Fourth's... his held back almost seventy-five percent of his chakra, which means coupled with his weights and other seals, that we only ever saw about ten percent of the fourth Hokage's true strength." Naruto stated with a distant look, as the others just shook their heads in disbelief, all the while they were all asking themselves the same question, why did the fourth let himself die?

"That man became a SS rank threat... and he was only using one tenth of his true power... I just can't fathom that." Daso said in disbelief as Naruto put his shirt and shoes back on.

"Well believe it... I've been struggling to find out the answer to the question that I know you are all asking yourselves... why would he let himself die? And why did he hold back during the third great ninja war?" Naruto told them with a far away look.

"That is a good question Naruto... why did the fourth refuse to utilize his full strength. It what you say is true then he could have destroyed the entirety of Kumogakure during the way... but he didn't." Ay stated with the same far away look.

"He also let the three of us live." Daso reminded Ay as he motioned to him and Bee.

"You're right... why did he allow us to live? Why didn't he destroy Kumo and end the war? Why didn't he use his full power on the Nine Tails? Why did let himself die?" Ay asked aloud.

"I don't know... but what I wouldn't give to get into the Fourth's estate back in the Leaf." Naruto stated with a shake of his head.

"How much of your chakra is sealed?" Daso asked out of curiosity.

"About twenty-five percent. I save it for a special occasion or if I'm in a jam." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"I can't believe he was that strong... how is that even possible?" Ayane asked still stuck on the info about the fourth.

"Simple..." Naruto answered for her as he made a shadow clone without a hand sign, which everyone noted to be unique.

"I don't get it." Yugito stated, staring at him in confusion.

"You know how you can send physical clones out to gather info, and when they pop, what they learn comes back?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah?" Yugito answered, but suddenly Ay's eyes widened in realization.

"Now apply that to training. With the shadow clone jutsu, you can increase the speed at which you train. With just one clone, I can double my training speed, a jutsu that would take me fifty days to learn would only take me twenty five. Add two more and suddenly it's twelve and a half days, and so on and so fourth. Anyone can use it and it's how I guess the fourth gathered so much power. This training method is something that will revolutionize the shinobi world." Naruto explained with a proud grin.

"Oh and how is that?" Ay asked, eying Naruto intently.

"Well... this training method was one of the first things the Fox taught me and I've been using it for three years. I used it to increase the strength of my Rasengan as well as increase my chakra supplies and control. You see... you know your chakra reserve are like a muscle and by meditating you can increase the amount of chakra you have by a small amount. It takes a lot of meditation to grow your reserves even a little... so you have to spend a lot of time doing it. With this training method you can speed up the rate at which you grow your reserves by having your clone meditate. When I started this training I could make two hundred and fifty shadow clones... and I immediately put fifty of them to work on meditation while the other two hundred worked on chakra control, by doing the water walking and tree walking exercises. With fifty shadow clones increasing my reserves and the rest increasing my chakra control, I was able to vastly increased the amount of clones I could create, thus increasing the speed I could train. An added benefit was that after doing the **shadow clone jutsu** thousands of times, and increasing my chakra control I was able to learn how to do the shadow clone jutsu without hand signs." Naruto explained with a wide grin, as most of the Cloud nin face palmed at how simple this method was. Ay was positively livid, upon hearing this, the potential for the Cloud sky rocketed.

"So if you can do the jutsu without hand signs then why don't you do it more often?" Ayane asked.

"Another trump card." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Yo, foo... how many clone are you up too?" Bee asked, which drew everyone attention.

"After years of training with this method, and all the increases in my chakra reserves and control, coupled with developed affinity for the jutsu since I've used it so many god damn times, I believe at last count I was up to three thousand seven hundred and six." Naruto answered with a grin, as everyone face faulted.

"_Boys got his own personal army."_ Ay thought with a scratch of his head, if a part of him ever regretted following through with Daso's plan, it was long gone now.

"I have great Chakra control since I always devoted more of my energy to chakra control then my reserves, but even so... the Fox says I now have more chakra in my body then two kage, combined. Sadly I don't have many jutsu since the Fox doesn't know how to control wind." Naruto informed them.

"That's insane... not even lord Bee has that much Chakra." Ayane expressed her disbelief.

"Thank you Naruto for explaining this training method to us... with it we can ensure that the Cloud's power grows." Ay thanked him with a warm smile.

"You're welcome... I just want to be helpful... since I don't know many jutsu, I only really had time to learn seals and increase my reserves and control, but now I've got so much chakra that I don't need anymore. The Fox says if I used all my clones in a similar training method for the next ten years, I would have more chakra then it does. Granted I'm taking into account adding in all the new clones I could create at the end of the day. With fifty clone working on just chakra control, I can add ten new clones to my arsenal each day. With a thousand clones I can make two hundred new clones each day, in five days I would have a thousand more, which I could add to my training to get over four hundred a day and the cycle would just continue from their. Though I never used that many clones since I'm worried about what will happen if I ever had that much chakra in my body." Naruto explained with a cheesy grin, trying not to sound to proud of that.

"This boy... you have found the key to breaking the limits on shinobi abilities." Daso explained in awe.

"Hey... no need to go that far... I'm just lucky that I can use so many clones. Most people can only use a few so their training would take longer. So what if I've got an insane amount of chakra? With barely any arsenal to speak of, their isn't much going for me. I can use the Rasengan a ridiculous amount of times, but without knowing other combative Ninjutsu, their isn't much I can do with all this chakra." Naruto replied modestly.

"You are right... we will be sure to change that. I may be lightning based, but I still know a thing or two about wind style, and I will be sure to find you a competent wind style teacher that can help you." Daso promised with a proud grin.

"Naruto... since you were kind enough to offer this information up to us, I find it only right that I ask you, if I may use it to help the Cloud grow? With a training technique like this we can radically change the way shinobi fight. And we can ensure that the Cloud prospers." Ay informed him.

"Of course you can use it... that's why I told you about it. If it helps the Cloud or the land of Lightning I would do anything. You guys have done so much for me, I just want to return the favor." Naruto replied with a warm smile.

"You are truly a noble and selfless soul Naruto Uzumaki, with this one training technique you have more then paid back whatever debt you would owe us." Ay informed him to Naruto's surprise.

"But you didn't stop there. You told us about the Yondaime and his hidden secret... and now we can join you in search of the answer, as to why he allowed himself to fall prey to the Nine Tails." Daso added.

"That too." Ay agreed,

"Thanks you guys." Naruto said with a warm smile, to which Ay, Ayane, and Daso all smiled warmly in reply while Bee and Yugito shared their own smile.

"So... where do we go from here?" Yugito asked after a moment.

"We move forward with Daso's plan. Naruto will marry Nayumi the day after tomorrow, and the Leaf will lose all legal rights to him. For now we just have to ensure the Leaf ninja that Daso invited over remain unaware." Ay informed them.

"Do you think they will show, Bro?" Bee asked.

"Yes... Naruto's the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki, they will come." Ay answered with a positive nod.

"Naruto... will you be alright?" Ayane asked, with concern.

"Yeah... I'll deal." Naruto replied with a distant look.

Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Daso standing there smiling at him. "You did well yesterday Naruto. You kept you're hatred for them under control and you remained mostly indifferent. Just do that when they show up and there will be no problems."

"Okay old man... I can do that." Naruto said with a nod.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in!" Daso called as he deactivated the security seals.

"Hey Dad." Nayumi greeted them as she entered.

"Well... look who's awake." Ayane greeted her daughter with a smile. Nayumi simply offered an irritated look in reply.

"What's up Yumi?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"Don't call me that." She hissed at him before turning to her father, "Dad... the guards just told me that those Leaf ninja are on their way here."

"Well... then we better prepare to receive them." Daso said with a nod as he headed for the door.

"Greeting lord Raikage." Nayumi greeted Ay as he walked past.

"Good day, princess Nayumi." Ay returned her greeting in a neutral tone as he followed after Daso.

"Hey Nayumi... you wanna go train?" Naruto asked.

Nayumi glanced at him, then down to some of her bandages, then back to him before grinning, "Sure."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Alright, now. Everyone remember what I told you. Do not antagonize any of the Cloud ninja, or Naruto. We are here as guests and as long as we know where Naruto is, we don't have to make any move against him." Kakashi informed the group as they approached the edge of the village.

"Keep calm Sakura." Sasuke whispered at her as they walked, he could tell how tense she was, and in a shinobi setting tension was always bad.

"Sorry... I just can't seem to calm down." Sakura apologized as she took a deep breath.

"I know what you mean. But we have to stay calm, otherwise any chance we have of bringing Naruto back, will vanish, along with out lives." Sasuke stated, with a distant look about him.

"I just hope we can clear this whole thing up. Naruto needs to come home." Sakura stated.

"Yeah... he does. But you saw the way he looked at us... he's obviously being manipulated somehow." Sasuke mused as they continued to walk.

"That's too light of a term... 'manipulated'." Shikamaru added, joining into the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as they made it into the city.

"I mean... the look in his eyes yesterday... it was a look fear. He was afraid of us... or more specifically you, Sasuke." Shikamaru clarified.

"Yeah... I wonder what that's all about." Sasuke mused, as he recalled the absence of any fear, the last time he fought Naruto in the valley of the end.

"I don't know... we just have to be careful." Shikamaru stated, as they made their way to the castle in the center of town.

"This is going to get very interesting." Kakashi mused aloud as they arrived at the castle.

"Yes it is." Sasuke agreed.

_Okay that's it for this chapter... what the hell is up with the fourth? Why was he always holding back? Interesting questions... until next time! And yeah that warning at the beginning was just a heads up for future reference, and if anyone want to argue the basics of Chakra with me, just know that unless I got something hugely fundamentally wrong, I don't care... so Later!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay so I got excited and decided to write another chapter... sue me. Anyway I will be sure to bring up the mental exhaustion caused by the shadow clone training jutsu... at a later point seeing as how I think the Fox would just repair any damage done, now that the two work in tandem._

_To Answer you questions:_

_**Guest:** I will do that, Maybe, Possibly in the future. Yes that is a good way to clarify... seeing as how I personally think that until after graduation Naruto only had Iruka, and with the few lies the Fox told, he would probably just leave. And finally for your last question probably._

_**TigrezzTail:** No I am not leaving it out... I just forgot... tehe. But I also gave my reasoning as to why I will leave it out for now in the above. Thanks for reminding me though!_

_**SinOfDisaster:** Oh they are all sure he died... but is he truly dead?... that's the interesting question._

**Naruto, The Runaway Chronicles**

Chapter 8

"Halt who goes there?" A guard asked as the Leaf ninja casually walked up to the castle.

"Um... hi... we're guests of Lord Hiyoto, he asked that we present ourselves to him when we arrived." Kakashi stated.

The guard stared at him with a cautious look for a moment before turning to share a look with his fellow guardsmen.

"Wait here." The guard ordered as he entered into the castle.

A few moments went by before he returned and nodded to the other guards.

"This way." He motioned as the other guards stood aside for the Leaf ninja to enter.

The Leaf nin, were on their toes, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. The guard led them to the main hall which was modest in appearance, with only a few elegant statues or portraits to add any sense of ambiance. The throne was empty but at it's side stood Lady Hiyoto who was smiling down at them.

"My Lady." The guard stated with a bow.

"Thank you for bringing them, you may return to your post." Ayane informed him with a smile as she walked towards the Leaf ninja.

"Yes mam." The Guard said before turning and leaving.

"Welcome to Aski, honorary guests from Konohagakure. I am Ayane Hiyoto, Lady of this house. My husband has pressing business with the Raikage at the moment, and regrets to inform you that he cannot, greet you as of yet. For now I will serve as your guide and escort." Ayane informed them with elegance.

"Forgive me for my straightforwardness but is lord Raikage here?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes... he is one of my husbands long time friends and he is here to offer his blessing to my daughter and her soon to be betrothed." Ayane replied, which caused all of the Leaf ninja to stiffen slightly.

"So... ah, thank you for allowing us into your home, and we once again extend our deepest apologies to your daughter for our actions." Asuma stated with a polite and formal tone of voice.

"Think nothing of it, My daughter loves the challenge and to fight two powerful Jonin was like a dream come true for her." Ayane said with a smile and a shrug.

"So... when's the wedding?" Kakashi asked, after a moment.

"The morning after tomorrow. My daughter's fiancee will be arriving that morning and we will have them wed immediately." Ayane informed them.

"That seems a little quick." Kurenai noted.

"Yes well, my husband in getting on in years and doesn't wish to hold the throne any longer. On the day of her wedding he will relinquish all of his lordly duties onto her and her husband, and they will begin ruling." Ayane told them as she made a motion for them to follow her out of the main hall.

"Well... if that's the case then it's truly an honor to be allowed to witness such an occasion." Kakashi stated with a polite eye smile.

"True." Ayane agreed as they continued to walk.

"So...what will you do with us, for the duration of our stay, if you don't mind me asking?" Asuma asked.

"We've made preparations for you to stay in Aski. You will be given free reign to do as you please, though of course we will keep an eye on you, since you are foreigners. I can give you a tour of the castle, and I'm sure you would like to speak with Naruto." Ayane informed them. Most of the younger generation stiffened at the mention of Naruto's name.

"My lady... if you don't mind me asking, what does Naruto do for the Hiyoto clan. Your husband said that he was one of your daughter's body guards?" Kurenai asked, by now all of the Leaf nin were focused on Ayane intently.

"That is simply it. He was hired to do a few jobs for us about two years ago. My husband liked what he saw, and offered Naruto the job." Ayane replied like it was nothing special.

"So... how long have you known Naruto, my Lady?" Sakura asked, the first of the younger gens to speak.

"For about two years. Though he spends most of his time watching over Nayumi or hanging out with my husband. So you'd have to ask either of them if you want to know more about him." Ayane replied.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked in a compassionate tone of voice, that somewhat took Ayane off guard.

"Tired." Ayane replied as they exited the building through a wide door, that led into a large open training field.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked nervously.

"Well..." Ayane started to reply but then stop and just shook her head before advancing.

Asuma, Gai and Kurenai all shared a look as they followed after her.

They walked to the far end of the training ground past some trees and began to hear the clanking of metal. As they cleared the few trees they spotted Naruto and Nayumi fighting.

Nayumi tossed three shuriken at Naruto, he easily deflected them and then dashed towards her. Nayumi did the same and the two clashed with Kunai in hand. The two entered a deadlock, and remained that way for several moments as the group of onlookers got closer.

"hm... Hey Naruto." Nayumi stated as she noticed her mother and the Leaf ninja.

"I know." Naruto stated with an angry glare.

"Hey don't get pissy at me, I was just..." Nayumi started to reply as she glanced back at the onlookers but stopped as she received a foot to her gut.

"Focus on me not them. We're still fighting!" Naruto growled at her.

Nayumi shot back to her feet and glared at him, but even her glare couldn't dissuade the look of pure anger on Naruto's face.

Suddenly Naruto dashed at her, he closed the gap between the two of them and engaged her in taijutsu.

"If you're trying to impress you're old friends, you should stick with what you're good at. You can't beat me in just taijutsu." Nayumi told him with a roll of her eyes. Suddenly she kicked Naruto in the gut and he popped.

"What..." Nayumi said in disbelief, she had, had her eyes on Naruto the whole time, their was no way he could have done the shadow clone jutsu. Suddenly the familiar sound of the Rasengan filled her ears. She spun around as Naruto dashed towards her, Rasengan in hand.

"**Lightning Style: Discharge."** Nayumi quickly weaved hand signs and dashed at Naruto. The two were about to clash when suddenly the oncoming Naruto popped.

Nayumi stared forward dumbly at the empty space in front of her when suddenly a sharp pain shot through the back of her head and she was eating dirt.

She writhed in pain for a few moments before glancing up to see Naruto standing over her. He had just successfully delivered a flying drop kick to the back of her head, and she was a moment or two away from losing consciousness.

"**How is that for tiajutsu!" **The Fox laughed at Naruto's victory.

"Naruto... you have some guests." Ayane said with a smile.

"Yeah... I think Nayumi needs to go to the infirmary. I'll take her there and get back to you guys later." Naruto said as he knelt down next to Nayumi.

"**Oh... you're so fucking clever."** The Fox said with a laugh.

"_Anything to avoid them." _Naruto thought in reply as he scooped Nayumi up into his arms.

"I will kill you for this." Nayumi whined, barely conscious.

"I'll see you later." Naruto said as he turned to leave.

"Oh no... I think I can take care of her." Ayane said as suddenly Nayumi was out of his arms and into hers.

"What?" Naruto said with a surprised look.

Ayane quickly motioned for a few guards that were following from a distance to approach. Ayane quickly passed Nayumi to one and he shushined away.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto huffed as he focused his attention of the Leaf ninja.

"Hi... Naruto." Kakashi greeted with a friendly eye smile.

Naruto stared at them with a neutral expression for a moment before taking a deep breath and politely bowing. "Greetings honorary quests. Welcome to Aski. I hope your stay will be pleasant." Naruto said with neutral formality.

"Oh... why thank you." Kakashi took the greeting in stride.

"Naruto... I would like to apologies on behalf of my team and myself. We had no right to attack you like we did, and we truly apologies for any harm we inflicted." Kurenai stated with a sad smile.

"No, problem. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. This is the house of Clan Hiyoto. And I, as one of princess Nayumi's personal guards, will not allow violence to enter into it's halls." Naruto told them with stoic formality.

"**Well, said Naruto." **The Fox complimented him.

"_Thanks... I figure I should act like one of those Samurai from the movies." _Naruto thought in reply.

"You have nothing to worry about. We don't plan on a repeat of what happened the other day." Kakashi informed him, giving his fellow Leaf ninja a look to emphasize his point.

"Well Naruto... I leave them in your capable hands. Please show them around. Daso will be out to see you as soon as his meeting with the Raikage is finished." Ayane informed him before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

Naruto simply made a face as Ayane vanished leaving him alone with the Leaf ninja.

**-Meanwhile-**

"How do you think he'll do?" Ay asked as he, Daso, and Bee, watched Naruto from the castle.

"I'm not sure. Though you must admit, that was pretty quick thinking, trying to use Nayumi as a means of escape like that." Daso replied with a smile.

"Hmph... that was pretty quick thinking on the boys part. Poor Nayumi had no idea what hit her." Ay replied with a laugh.

"I can feel the tension from here. Though I wonder, is that anger, or is it fear." Bee stated his eyes locked on Naruto.

"Yes... I wonder what he is thinking right now." Daso mused aloud as he focused on Naruto.

**-Back in the field-**

"So... uh... how have you been Naruto?" Kakashi decided to finally start this monologue.

Naruto stared him down for a few moments, his gaze was as piercing as it had ever been. It even caught Kakashi off guard at how keen his eyes had become, that was one of the few marks of a good shinobi, eyes like a hawk.

"**What are you gonna do?"** The Nine Tails asked Naruto.

"_... … … … I'm gonna do what Lord Daso told me to do. I'm gonna be good. If I be good, and just wait this out and make it to the wedding... then I'll be free from them."_ Naruto finally replied as he lifted his gaze to the sky and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" Naruto replied as he refocused his attention on them, and smiled. The smile took them all off guard.

"Umm... well I've been fine. Thank you." Kakashi replied a little surprised by Naruto's sudden change in attitude.

"Well, that's good. So... how has Iruka sensei been?" Naruto asked, deciding to stick to stuff he cared about and just go from there.

"Iruka has been fine Naruto... though, he has been very worried about you." Kakashi replied, with a little compassion.

As much as it pained them the rest of the rookies and Jonin held their tongues. Naruto was actually communicating with one of them, so as much as they wanted to speak up, they all knew it was best to hold onto whatever good grace Naruto might allow.

"Well... when you get back, you can let him know that I'm fine. So he doesn't need to worry so much. If he wants, he can come out and visit me here. I haven't gone very far from Aski in a while, and with all that's happening I don't think I will." Naruto told them, keeping his grin.

"Uh... well okay, sure. I guess I can let him know that. So what's new?" Kakashi decided to keep the conversation going, though as they spoke the mood may have lightened but the tension got even worse. Most of the younger generation struggled to keep their mouths shut, as Naruto's demeanor turned positive which only served as an invitation for questioning and convincing. Team 8 was the only one that was different, they were watching Naruto intently, trying to see if they could tell if this was a ruse or not.

"Nothing much. Been training real hard. Going on missions. Chatting with the furball... you know the usual." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Furball?" Kakashi said with a bit of confusion.

"You mean the nine tails?" Sakura asked out of reflex, as she and the rest of the rookies began to fill with worry.

"Yeah." Naruto replied boardly.

"You're talking to the nine tails now? When did this happen?" Kakashi asked nervously as he picked up on what Naruto meant.

"It happened a while ago. You be surprised about the stuff we talk about. For reasons I can't fathom, he really wants me to get laid." Naruto said with a laugh. And all of them knew, immediately that he had to be joking,

"**Look at their faces... they think you're kidding."** The Fox laughed.

"_Yeah well..."_ Naruto thought back without much care.

"You think I'm kidding but I'm really not." Naruto said with a giggle as he began to walk towards the tree line.

"Um... okay." Kakashi said with a look of befuddlement, as he and the rest began to follow him.

"So are the rest of you going to talk, or is Haruno and the copycat ninja the only ones with a voice?" Naruto asked as he reached the tree line and sat beneath a tall tree.

"Sorry... they're just trying to take things slowly. They don't want to upset you or anything." Kurenai apologized.

"No need to apologize. It's fine if their nervous. Everyone has those moments. I was pretty nervous when four Leaf ninja jumped me while I was in the middle of meditating the other day." Naruto responded with a sour look.

Team 8 all adopted the same look of embarrassment, at their previous rash attempt to bring their friend home.

"Ah... don't feel bad, I'm just fucken' with ya." Naruto said with a laugh, which again lightened the mood even further.

"**You are doing very well Naruto."** The Fox commented, as it felt him suppress more of his anger. It had been a long time since he had felt Naruto do something like this. Before the valley of the end, Naruto did it subconsciously. Whenever someone treated him poorly or tried to do mean things to him, he would simply bury his anger and laugh it off, which would usually lighten the mood enough to stop him from getting into more trouble. Since the Valley, the Fox had stopped Naruto from doing that. The two of them did a lot of soul searching together, and they realized that, ever since Naruto first started doing that, his perception of the village became more and more positive.

Though once he let the anger crawl forward, the memories of his abuse at the hands of the villagers returned with all too much clarity. It even surprised the Fox to finally feel and see what the villagers had done to him, without his memories being clouded by all those suppressed emotions.

_Authors note:_

_(For those of you that don't understand what I just said, let me clear it up a little bit, since it's harder to say in the story. At a certain age, which I will get into more later, Naruto began to bury his hatred for the village and hide it behind a mask of laughter and happiness. Naruto also did this in accordance with his memories of prior abuses, so when he thought back on them, he didn't feel angry, he just felt sad or lonely. He kept suppressing his anger, at the abuses he suffered until finally, after the valley of the end, that subconscious act, ceased to happen. He no longer hid his anger behind a wall of laughter, so now that he thinks back on the abuse he's suffered he sees it with clarity.)_

_End Note:_

"_I hate doing this. I have a right to be pissed and I should be able to exorcise it."_ Naruto thought back, as he held his smile.

"**I know... but if you get into a fight now, then things could spiral downward. We want to send the Leaf a message, but you aren't strong enough to send the message you want to send, so we'll have to rely on Daso and the Raikage to send the message for us, and in order for that to work we need to follow the plan." **The Fox rationalized it for him.

"_I know... it just sucks. It reminds me to much of how I used to be. Running around like a damn fool, pretending the cuts and bruises didn't hurt. Pretending that all of the anger and rage, directed at me, didn't make me feel like a monster."_ Naruto responded, though this time he actually had to clench his fist to hold back his anger, he was able to keep his smile but the more perceptive Leaf shinobi, noticed the subtle change in body language.

"**I get it. Just keep doing what you're doing. Daso won't make you suffer through this for too much longer."** The Fox encouraged him, as well as it could.

"_I know. I just hope the old man, sees what he needs too and get's his ass down here soon."_ Naruto replied, fully aware that from some unknown location Daso was probably watching this exchange.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi decided to ask, as he noticed Naruto's fist clench, which he remembered was something Naruto did to hold back his anger.

"Fine... just thinking about stuff." Naruto replied though he trailed off at the end, and stared out across the training field, towards the castle.

"Naruto... what happened to you?" Sakura finally couldn't take the waiting anymore, and decided to get the answer they were all looking for.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head as Sakura stood a few feet in front of him.

"I mean in the valley? What happened to you there. Why didn't you come home?" Sakura asked, her eyes keen and focused.

The other Leaf ninja all eyed Naruto intently, waiting for his answer.

"What? Didn't the Uchiha tell you how my tenant managed to break through the fourth's seal in time to save me? Didn't he tell you how it took the power of the Nine Tailed demon Fox, to change the course of that battle?" Naruto asked, as his smile was replaced with a scowl.

"I told them about the Nine Tails, Naruto. We want to know what happened afterwords? After you and I clashed, and I lost consciousness?" Sasuke clarified, at hearing his voice it took all of Naruto's nerve not to shoot the Uchiha a glare that would peel flesh from bone.

"I told you what happened. The Fox saved my life. I fell... over thirty feet, and slammed my head into the stone floor of the valley. If it wasn't for the Fox, I would have died there. Luckily it was able to use it's power to heal my body, and get me the hell out of there." Naruto replied with a bit of anger.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said in a low whisper, as a look of sadness crept across his face.

"Wait.. that doesn't make sense. How did the Nine Tails get you outta the Valley?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"Let me clarify. I fell, and hit my head. I was in a coma. When one is in a coma, they tend not to be able to do much of anything. So while I was checked out... the Fox took over, and got me out of there." Naruto explained with a slight glare.

"The Nine Tails possessed your body? How is that possible?" Asuma asked with immense concern.

"Don't you listen? I. WAS. IN. A. COMA." Naruto spelled it out for him.

"Wait... Naruto... when you hit your head... did anything else happen to you?" Sakura asked as realization as to why there was little to know recollection on his face when they first met, came to her.

"Yeah, an angel descended from heaven and freed me from my own stupidity." Naruto replied with a bit of distaste.

"Did you... suffer from amnesia, after that fall?" Sakura asked, and suddenly the rest of the group understood what had made Naruto change. _(or they thought they did.)_

"I only lost a few memories. Everything after the academy, and bits of the graduation exams." Naruto replied as he stood.

"Oh Naruto..." Kakashi stated with a sad look.

"So that's why... that's why you're acting like this?" Sakura asked as he walked past her. He suddenly stopped, and his anger quickly shot up once again, it took every ounce of self control he had not to lash out and scream his response in her face. Once again Kakashi and the other Jonin noticed the increased tension in Naruto's body language, as both his fist clenched in anger.

"Yes... the loss of my memories helped to sever what ever connection I might have had to that hell hole." Naruto spat at her in reply as he continued to march through the group.

"But... But, Naruto... you can't possibly... me... mean that about the village." Hinata stuttered out as he walked past her. He suddenly stopped and the group immediately felt an almost carnal killing intent flood the field.

"Oh believe me Hyuuga... I mean it." Naruto shot her a death glare that caused Hinata to stumble back a few feet, right into Tenten, who stood behind her, and who also took a few steps back from Naruto.

"What did the Fox do to you?" Sakura stated without thinking.

"**Take it in Stride!"** The Fox ordered, as Naruto nearly spun around and attacked her.

"_Why the hell should I? No one talks about you like that! You were the only one there for me, and I'll be damned if I let this bitch or anyone else blame you for anything!"_ Naruto spat in reply.

"**You humble me Naruto. You're friendship is more then I deserve. And I thank you for wanting to protect me. But you needn't worry, there is nothing this little brat could say about me, that could hurt what feelings I do have."** The Fox replied, politely.

"The Fox saved me... Pinky." Naruto replied, with a glare.

"Let's calm down. We don't want to start a fight." Kakashi tried to dampen the tension but to little avail.

"Naruto... the nine tails is evil. It attacked our village. It killed the fourth Hokage. Everything it does, it does to hurt others." Asuma stated with a distant look.

"_Oh come on."_ Kakashi whined internally, as he felt sides beginning to form.

"Well it saved my life. How do you explain that?" Naruto shot back.

"You're it's host Naruto. Of course it would want to keep you alive. When you lost you memories, it probably took that chance to manipulate you." Shikamaru stated, eying Naruto intently.

"_**Damn... Nara's are smart. But your only half right, when you say I manipulated him. I just helped him see clearly. You all did the rest."**_ The Fox thought, as it monitored the situation.

"Oh go fuck yourself with a rusty pipe Shikamaru. You don't know anything." Naruto fired back at him, with a scowl.

"Shikamaru's right Naruto. The Nine tails is a Malevolent Force of nature. It's nothing but selfish. It saved you only so it could survive." Kurenai added in her two cents.

"_Oh... not you too, dammit."_ Kakashi hissed once again. He was flabbergasted as to how blind his comrades were. They couldn't see it, the way Naruto spoke about the great beast, it was his savior, his protector. And they were trying to convince him it was nothing more then a monster.

Kakashi was stuck... he certainly had no love for the nine tails, in fact he hated bijuu more then most, not only did the Nine tails attack his village, but it also killed his sensei, and indirectly, another bijuu was responsible for his teammates death. So he had every reason to join his comrades in trying to convince Naruto that the beast was evil, but he just couldn't. Kakashi spent every single day trying to live up to the standard that Obito had set for him. And Obito would have never allowed himself to be ruled by hatred. And because of that, Kakashi could only try and mediate this argument, and hope that his comrades didn't say anything to truly upset Naruto.

"Again, I reiterate. Go fuck yourself, though instead of a rusty pipe, you can go fuck yourself with a cactus." Naruto spat venom at her.

"Naruto, please don't be mad at Kurenai or Asuma sensei, they were alive when the Nine Tails attacked the Leaf, it must bring up such horrible memories for them." Hinata tried to calm Naruto down, and surprisingly... it worked.

Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment before taking another deep breath and letting it out. "I apologize, Kurenai, Asuma, Shikamaru, The Nine Tails has been nothing but good to me, since I've known it, but I often forget that it is not the same to everyone."

Kurenai, Asuma and Shikamaru all looked taken aback by the sudden apology. They obviously hadn't expected things to settle down.

"Look... regardless of your feelings, the Nine Tails is my protector, my partner, and my sensei. And anyone who disrespects it, will meet my fists. So to anyone else who wants to talk about how _evil_ it is, listen to me, I. DON'T. CARE." Naruto informed them, with bold resolution.

"_Those deep breaths... those are meditation techniques. I wonder... where did you learn those? … … … … … … Wait! Did he say Sensei?" _Kakashi thought, as he looked up at Naruto with surprise.

"Na... Naruto? Did you say the..." Kakashi began to ask with immense worry, when suddenly Daso and the Raikage appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi everyone. Good to see you've made it here. Sorry I took so long, we were just finishing discussions about the wedding." Daso greeted them with a jolly smile.

Upon seeing the Raikage, the Jonin immediately bowed, while their students out of reflex followed suite. "Lord Hiyoto, Lord Raikage." Kakashi stated, with a bit of worry.

"So you are Kakashi of the Sharingan eye... I've got to say, I expected you to be taller." Ay mused as the leaf ninja rose from their bow.

"Um... thanks." Kakashi replied not knowing what to make of that statement.

"Welcome to the land of Lightning Leaf ninja. Know that you are here as Lord Hiyoto's personal guests. That does not mean I will take any shit from any of you. So if you don't want to be reintroduced to your village wall, traveling at over a hundred miles an hour, I recommend you be good, and avoid any further mishaps." The Raikage addressed the Leaf nin, with authority, that in many ways, dwarfed lady Tsunade's.

"Of course Lord Raikage. We wish to avoid any conflict, and are only here to meet with out old friend, and get a few answers." Asuma explained.

"Yes... well I have a few questions that need answering as well." Ay responded as he took a step towards the group.

"_God, this guy is strong. He almost emanating power." _Neji thought.

"_If we get into a fight with this guy we're boned."_ Shikamaru feared.

"_What is this guy, a shaved ape?"_ Ino thought in regards to Ay's stature.

"What kind of questions?" Kakashi asked.

"Why is the Leaf so interested in this boy?" Ay asked simply.

"What?" Kakashi asked stupidly, as he shared a look with his fellow Jonin.

"You heard me. Why all the trouble to bring this kid back to the Leaf? He's at best a high end Chuunin. What, the Leaf gone too soft to order the death of their rogues anymore?" Ay asked, with narrow eyes.

"Um... no. It's just... well you see, Naruto isn't a rogue. He's just a missing ninja, and he's a good friend of Lady Tsunade's, so she asked us to bring him home. Not to mention, he was rather close with the rest of us." Kakashi replied, hoping the Raikage didn't know about the Nine Tails part.

"Oh... well then. I hope you get this settled so the Leaf can get the hell outta my country. I don't care if you wanna talk to him, but I will have no further violence on the Leaf's behalf. You are lucky that Daso has pardoned you or I would have you all killed and sent back to your Hokage in pieces." Ay replied with a bit of venom.

"Of course Lord Raikage. No violence what so ever. We will leave after the wedding ceremony is over, and not a minute later." Kakashi assured him.

"Good, now then. Are you alright Naruto? We felt you KI flare up a few moments ago?" Ay asked, with genuine curiosity. All the while the Leaf ninja were praying that the Raikage had no knowledge that that was in fact a portion of the Nine Tails KI as well.

"Yeah I'm fine. Leaf's just pissing me off." Naruto muttered.

"Idiots." Ay stated.

"I know right?" Naruto agreed with a smile.

"Well... I'm sure we've all had a long day. Who's hungry for some lunch?" Daso asked. The Leaf ninja stood silently for a moment before a loud grumbling could be heard.

"Sorry guys." Choji apologized with a little embarrassment as the rest of the group made faces.

"Ah good, then let's get going. I'm sure we're all starving. I wonder when Nayumi will wake up." Daso mused as he, Ay, and Naruto all turned towards the castle and began to walk towards it.

"I didn't hurt her to bad, did I?" Naruto asked with a bit of regret.

"She'll definitely feel it tomorrow. But that's fine. It builds character." Daso responded with a grin.

"Eh... she's gonna murder me isn't she?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Probably." Daso responded, lightheartedly.

"Oh boy." Naruto muttered as they continued to walk.

"So... Naruto... Any new girls in your life?" Kiba decided to ask.

"No... any for you?" Naruto decided to respond, and return to talking about shit that didn't matter.

"No not really. There was this one girl, but she freaked when she met my mom." Kiba replied.

"Eek... you're mama's scary." Naruto muttered.

"I know... that's what I keep telling her." Kiba replied with a laugh.

"_Well... at least he can still BS with the boys... or at least Kiba. That's a good sign, but still... that anger he displayed earlier. That wasn't just hatred, it was pure rage. This is going to be harder then we thought." _Kakashi thought internally as the group made there way to the castle, which surely held even more obstacles for the Leaf, to overcome in their quest to return their friend home.

_Okay... that's it for this chapter, let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. LATER!_


	9. Notice

_ Notice:_

_Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates the last few weeks. I've been really busy with work, getting ready to move, struggling to stay awake, dealing with my dad going to the hospital, my nieces and nephews many upcoming birthday parties along with writers block, in regards to my terminator story. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten my stories, and I fully plan on continuing them. starting today I will be working on my next chapter of my TSCC story, and then following up on that will be Kickass and Naruto. I'm sorry that I've taken so long but as you've read I've had a lot of shit to do the last few weeks. I hope you can forgive and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. I hope to hear from you real soon._


End file.
